The Real Me
by Dyl01
Summary: Story of Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel, who they really are and what they really mean to each other. One day, Puck finds himself questioning who he really is and finds answers in the most unlikely of places. Eventual Slash. I own nothing but my jacket :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Glee, That all belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX and everyone else :P I don't profit from this in any way, except perhaps emotionally.

Eventual Slash, I'm not certain just yet when this is set (stupid I know) but its after the incident in Theatrically, so Kurt and Finn are kinda strained still

Oh and, I really can't deal with Quinn being pregnant, because I don't want to and really there are only so many places you can go with that (they raise it together, she loses it, adoption) and I feel like I don't wanna go there, so yeah, I'm gonna have to figure out Quinn a little, since being pregnant changed her so much, how will she be in this fic?

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"Alright guys, that was actually a pretty decent practice for once." Coach Tanaka yelled as the football team began to walk slowly to the locker rooms. "I'll have to thank Ms. Sylvester for keeping the Cheerios indoors today."

Puck chuckled to himself lightly, shaking his head. The Cheerios usually proved to be a welcome distraction from Coaches short shorts and over active whistle, but even Puck had to admit to himself that not having them around had lead to a more productive practice than he could remember. As he walked into the locker room and started peeling off his clothing, he looked around, noting the exhausted looks etched on the faces of his team mates.

"Man," Finn said, smiling at Puck wearily, "Coach really gave it to us today."

"Totally, guess he's lookin' to take out his frustration or something." Puck muttered, "Someone should tell him to just eat another Twinkie."

"I don't know if his shorts could hold that in man." Finn replied.

Puck finished stripping off his clothes and moved over towards the showers. He turned one on full blast, setting the water to get just a little bit hotter than he usually liked, to ease his aching muscles. He stepped under the spray, allowing all of the noise and distractions around him to melt away as he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of the hot water running down his body.

Today had been a long day for Puck and he was grateful that it was over and even more grateful that after his shower he could get in his truck, go home and get into his sweatpants, determined to have a lazy Friday night for once, instead of going out with his friends. If he was really honest with himself, he knew this was quickly becoming a regular occurrence. Hanging out with the guys on the team just didn't seem as fun as it used to.

Sure, he played along at school, acting tough and fooling around with all the girls. He tossed Hummel in the dumpster each morning and slushied anyone that needed to be taken down a notch or two. But things had changed. He didn't go looking for trouble so much any more. A few months ago, he would have thought nothing of casually throwing a cherry flavored slushie into Rachel Berry's face as he walked the halls, he would have laughed mercilessly at the looks helplessness and anger that would be jostling for position on her face, but now, he just couldn't do it. As annoying as she was, Puck knew Rachel didn't usually deserve to be humiliated and doing it didn't feel good any more.

"Still, gotta keep up appearances." Puck muttered to himself.

Puck knew what everyone thought of him. They all thought he was a total stud, sexy as hell and at the same time, was a complete asshole. And for the most part, they were right. Every day, Puck strutted the halls of McKinley High as if he owned them, talking with his friends and pretending everyone else didn't even exist, except the nerds he decided to push around, or give a slushie shower to. Oh, and of course, he facilitated Hummel's morning dumpster dive.

He knew he was kind of a jerk, but didn't know why. For some time now, since joining Glee club, Puck had been trying to figure it out. He wasn't a bad guy really and when he sat down and thought about it, he didn't want to be known as the school bully, or an asshole. He could even give up being known as a stud, if he wasn't so afraid.

Puck chuckled again as he shut off the water. If he ever tried to tell anyone how afraid he was all the time, they would laugh it off as another classic Puckzilla joke, as some sort of trick to get girls into bed. Nobody would really listen. It wasn't even something he liked to admit to himself, but it was true.

Puck had grown up being popular, he was Finn's right hand man, the sexiest guy around and everyone knew who he was. If he stopped pushing people around and taking what he wanted, then who would he be?

More than anything, Puck was afraid of losing the respect of his friends and peers. He could turn into a nice guy, sure, and he would gradually gain peoples trust, but without being "Puckzilla", what would be left?

Puck sighed and sat down on the bench in front of his locker. All around him the guys were fooling around, pretending to fight and cracking jokes, just being happy, regular guys. Puck wondered briefly if they ever questioned themselves the way he had been lately, if they ever felt like, even though they were surrounded by friends, they were totally alone. He doubted it.

He pulled on his jeans and a tight t-shirt that showed off his muscles, before vigorously attacking his wet strip of hair with his towel. When it felt reasonably dry he stuffed his feet into his shoes and slammed his locker door shut, before yelling out a goodbye to his teammates.

He walked out of the school and across the car park towards his truck quickly, thankful for a few minutes peace, where he didn't have to think about what he was doing or how he should act. He climbed into his truck and smiled with amazement as it started right away, before slowly peeling out of the parking lot and beginning the drive home.

* * *

At home, the Puck persona he wore in public didn't exist anymore. The moment he stepped through the door, he was just Noah and the change would be obvious to anyone that knew him from outside of his family. He slung his book bag casually on the couch before slipping off his shoes and padding into the kitchen, on the hunt for a post practice snack. Upon entering the kitchen, he encountered his mother and sister baking together.

"Hey Noah," his sister said, barely looking up from the bowl of ingredients she was mixing together.

"Hey." he replied, ruffling her hair before walking over to his mom and giving her a hug.

People wouldn't guess it, but to Puck, family was the most important thing in the world. His father had walked out on them not long after his sister was born and ever since he had wanted to protect his mom and sister. It wasn't one of the classic, "Dad went out for diapers and never came home" kind of deals, but instead a lengthy argument that followed many previous arguments. His Mom had thrown his Dad out when the fighting had gotten too crazy, but he never tried to come back. The day he left was the last Puck ever saw or heard from him.

Ever since Puck had been like two different people. At home, he was open and loving, doing anything he could to protect his sister and make his mom smile again, but at school, he was Puckzilla, rough and tough, closed off to anyone who looks for more than he wants them to see.

It's tiring, keeping those worlds separate. Glee club certainly wasn't helping any. Ever since he had joined, he had felt the wall he hid behind slowly being lowered. Maybe nobody noticed, but Puck couldn't help but feel a little more exposed around the Glee kids and had to work a lot harder to keep his guard up.

He didn't expect to love it so much. Truthfully, Puck had only joined Glee club to get into Quinn Fabray's pants and that hadn't exactly worked out the way he had planned, given that Quinn had smacked him down hard and told Finn the whole thing. That strained things between them for a while, but after finally convincing Finn that he had been totally wasted, their friendship had gotten back on track. In the end he had settled for a little fun with one of the other Glee club/ Cheerio crossovers, Santana and occasionally got to watch her make out with Brittany. It was hot, but it wasn't what kept him coming back to Glee. Puck felt safe at Glee club.

And he actually liked the others. Sure, some of them he knew from football and he definitely knew Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Finn was his best friend after all. But he also felt himself starting to connect with the others.

Artie was a cool guy, he never let anything bother him, even when he had been dealt such a crappy hand. Puck respected him a lot for that

And Mercedes, the diva, was totally awesome. She didn't take any crap from anybody and was the first to offer to cut someone that had committed any transgression.

Tina was a cool chick too and they got along better than anyone would have expected. She was a good listener and always managed to crack Puck up in her quiet way, but man, when she sang, it never failed to amaze Puck how well she knocked the song out of the park.

Rachel Berry. She wasn't easy to like. Sure, she was sweet and usually meant well, but... well, in Puck's opinion, she was also a basket of crazy. He often found himself wondering where she found the energy for all of her exuberance. Plenty of vitamin D for that girl.

And then there was Hummel. Of all of the Gleeks, they had had the most contact, given their early morning "meetings" at the dumpster, and yet they were the most distant from one another. Probably because Puck decided to throw him in the dumpster every morning. He confused Puck immensely, the way he kept picking himself back up, never letting anyone know how much being bullied hurt him. Puck had watched the way he climbed out of the dumpster many times before, always marveling in how well the smaller boy hid his emotions. Within seconds of jumping out of the dumpster, Hummel always managed to brush himself off, fix his hair and rearrange his expression from humiliation to pride. If you didn't see the few moments in between where he tried to compose himself, you would never know he had been hurt in the first place.

Puck didn't know why he picked on Hummel so much. The obvious answer is that its because the kids a total flamer, but Puck knew it wasn't that. He didn't really have a problem with gay people, his uncle on his Mom's side was gay and they got along just fine. There was just something about Hummel that always seemed to get to him. The snide looks he shot Puck in Glee whenever he offered opinions and the superior attitude he carried himself with didn't help, that was for sure. Quinn had asked him many times to go easy on Hummel, especially since they were all in Glee together now, and he tried really.

But every morning, when he saw the boy get out of his big fancy car, something took over and Puck just had to mess around with him. He just felt the need to remind the boy that he was Puckzilla... to show Hummel that he was a real man and way tougher than Finn, who Hummel clearly idolized, which was something else Puck could never figure out.

"Noah? Did you hear me?" his mother called.

"Uhh..." he began, a blush slowly spreading across his cheeks as he was snapped out of his thoughts

"I asked you what your plans were for tonight." His mother said slowly.

"Oh sorry mom, guess I spaced for a second. Uh... no plans really. I might go for a drive later I guess, but it's been a long week ya know, so nothing too crazy."

"Oh sure." His mother said with a small chuckle.

"What?"

"The look on your face right now, seems to me there's some pretty girl on your mind. Why not ask her out?"

Puck blushed ten shades of red at that, trying desperately to ignore the fact that he had been thinking about Hummel.

"There's no girl mom."

"There's always a girl Noah!" His sister chimed in, her smile only diminishing when she saw the silencing glare coming from her brother.

"I don't know why you don't date more Noah." His mother said. She squeezed his cheek hard before continuing. "A handsome young man like you must have no trouble getting girls... although another haircut might help. I don't know why you let that Mohawk grow back"

Puck smirked slightly at that. It wasn't like there was a shortage of girls ready and willing to go out with him, as well as a heck of a lot of fine soccer moms who wanted to share his time. He had just never met anyone he wanted to bring home, usually the attraction he felt to most girls wore off very quickly after sex.

"Mom." He said, throwing his arm over her shoulder, "How can I ever find a girl who matches up to you?"

His mother laughed before swatting his arm playfully and muttering something about him being such a smooth talker.

A sudden vibration in his pocket distracted Puck from thinking about retaliation for the swat, specifically in the form of flicking flour at his mom. He looked at his phone and saw a message from Finn.

_Hey Puck. Mom and Burt gone for weekend. Come over 4 pizza+movie._

Puck considered for a moment. pizza was his biggest weakness, Finn knew that. Wherever there was pizza, Puck was sure to follow. But he was a little uncertain about hanging out at Hummel's house. Finn and his mom had recently moved in with Hummel and his ridiculously alarming father, Burt and things weren't going so well so far. Finn and Hummel originally had to share a room in the basement, something that had lead the two of them into a quite unpleasant fight that even Puck didn't like the sound of, so he knew his presence tonight would partly be about Finn avoiding being alone with his semi-stalker.

He delighted in the idea of telling Finn he was busy, imagining the uncomfortable silence that would envelope the Hummel household for the entire weekend, before deciding he couldn't possibly be that cruel. Hey, even Puck wasn't a total jerk. He quickly tapped in a reply.

_Awesome man, be there at five. Tell Hummel its all action, no fruity musicals. Puck_

"You know what mom, you're right." He said, looking up from his phone. "I'm way too young and awesome to sit at home on a Friday night."

"Who is she? I hope you're not still chasing after that Fabray girl, her dad told me she's very happy with Finn."

"No girls. Boys night at Finn's new place."

"Oh OK Well, be nice to Kurt, Carole told me he doesn't have a lot of friends."

Puck shifted uncomfortably, knowing full well he was part of the reason for Hummel's lack of friendships.

"OK Mom" he said, "I'll play nice."

"Good boy." she teased, before stretching up to kiss Puck on the cheek. "And take the book on the coffee table when you go, I borrowed it from Carole so long ago, I don't know what she'll think of me."

* * *

At half past five Puck pulled up outside Finn's house with two six packs he had picked up from one of the football teams older brothers in exchange for Santana's number and a large pepperoni pizza, smirking at the thought of Hummel and Finn sitting silently on the couch.

He banged on the front door to announce his arrive.

"Open up Finn, the party is here!" He yelled.

The door opened to reveal Hummel standing before him in a tight, crisp white shirt and black pants that clung to every contour of his body.

"_Damn._" Puck thought, eying up the boy in front of him, "_Imagine trying to get those off!_"

He blushed scarlet at the image before walking inside, narrowly avoiding slamming into the much smaller boy.

"Please Puck, come on in." Kurt said as he slammed the door. "Don't apologize for being half an hour late or anything."

Puck grinned and turned around to face him.

"I thought you of all people would know Princess, it's fashionable to be late." He said teasingly, before walking into the living room and setting down the pizza and beer to high five Finn.

**0Oo.-**

Anx2: Ugh, hope you enjoyed. It's weird starting a new fic after writing another for so long. This is also my first Glee fic. Hopefully this isn't gonna seem lame or too OOC, but I have plans and ideas.

Also, dialogue seems to be my strong point rather than narrative (in my mind at least) so after the beginning exposition chapters, hopefully it'll roll a little smoother. Let me know what you think so far. And to any readers following from my previous stuff, hope you like Glee as much as I do :D

Oh and BTW, does anyone else always wanna put a capital P for pizza? Weird I know. Pizza is a god to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee Fox and Mr. Murphy do though.

**Chapter Two:**

"All I'm saying is that out of everyone in the entire School, if I had to pick the one person most likely to go insane and attack Sylvester, it'd be Rachel Berry. Nobody with her tendency for obsession can be trusted and I'm certain she's already half way to crazy town." Kurt said, before letting out a loud belch that caused him to blush immensely, especially as Puck reached over to high five him. Apparently the beer was taking its tole.

"You really think Rachel is some kind of obsessive freak?" Puck asked. Sure he wouldn't trust her around kinds or sharp objects, but he didn't think Rachel was psychotic.

"Of course! She's obsessed with fame, popularity... Finn." Kurt said. He paused for a moment in thought before adding, "Actually, perhaps she's just addicted to setting herself up for failure?"

Puck snorted out a laugh and looked over at Kurt, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"What?" Kurt demanded.

"Do you think maybe you hate Rachel so much because really you two are quite similar?" Puck asked.

Kurt looked baffled for a moment before picking a pizza crust off of the table and hurling it at Puck.

"That shrew and I are nothing alike Puckerman!"

"Hmm..." Puck began, working to stifle a laugh. "Obsession with Fame, Finn and a general divatude... I don't know dude, from where I'm sitting, you two seem pretty similar to me."

"I'm not obsessed with Finn Hudson." Kurt said quietly.

Puck smirked and raised his eyebrow again, waiting for a more vehement denial.

"OK, I'll admit to a slight over curiosity in the past, but believe me, that's totally over now. I mean, look at him, what was I thinking?"

Puck glanced over to the other side of the couch where Finn was laying and laughed. Finn had fallen asleep over an hour ago and was still in the same position, with an empty beer bottle in one hand and a half eaten slice of pizza in the other.

"What a lightweight." He said, turning back to Kurt, "I don't see how a guy that size can be so affected by two beers."

Kurt nodded in agreement before tilting his head back and chugging the rest of his beer, causing Puck to grin.

"And you Hummel, what the hell!" Puck said, "Three beers and all that pizza? How the hell do you get into those pants?"

"The real challenge is getting me out of them!" Kurt replied immediately.

Puck blushed furiously at how Kurt's words echoed the thoughts he had had earlier. After a moment, he looked up from the label of his empty beer bottle, feeling slightly;y more composed. His eyes immediately met Kurt's, who sat across from him, face still tinged red with embarrassment Puck smiled, thinking of how sweet Kurt looked when he blushed.

"_Hold up!_" he thought, "_What the hell? Sweet? Maybe I should slow down on the beer..._"

"So..." Kurt said, snapping Puck out of his thoughts.

"Yeah..." Puck said uncomfortably, quickly scanning the room for something to say to help the moment pass. "Uh... what should we do with Hudson?"

Kurt gulped audibly and blushed again, causing Puck to roll his eyes, but his gentle smile undercut the aggressive expression.

"What I actually meant, you big perv, was should we move him or something, cuz I kinda doubt sleeping on this couch is gonna improve his football skills any." Puck said, poking his tongue out teasingly.

Again, Puck's face reacted first, turning hot and red instantly. Did he actually just poke his tongue out? At Hummel? He usually reserved his more playful nature for whichever girl he was pursuing at the time.

"Uh... I guess we should." Kurt said, clearly flustered by Puck's behavior. "You're gonna have to do most of the lifting though."

Puck began to protest at the idea of carrying the comically tall quarterback, before Kurt silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"I thought the mighty Puckzilla always jumped at the chance to show off his guns?"

Puck smiled at the smaller boys blatant flattery. He had been spending more and more time with Quinn lately and she had obviously been teaching him all of her ways to get whatever she wanted from men. Even though Puck knew Kurt was only talking like that to get him to carry Finn unassisted, he felt a strange feeling of pride at his words and for a moment wondered if Kurt really did admire his body. He spent a lot of time at the gym working out to get the body he had and loved it when anybody noticed and especially when they mentioned it.

Usually, people were so focused on golden boy Finn, that they hardly noticed Puck. When they did, they didn't often get past the Mohawk and scowl before realizing Finn was a better choice.

Puck had been friends with Finn for as long as he could remember and although he loved him like a brother, sometimes he just couldn't help but be jealous of the way Finn was always number one and he found himself always in second place.

W ether it was with teachers, sports or girls, Finn always seemed to be on top, a fact that hadn't escaped Puck's notice for long and had caused him to feel some resentment towards Finn, especially when it came to girls. Puck had wanted Quinn from the first moment he laid eyes on her, way before she had gotten together with Finn, but she never gave him a second glance. Even Santana only hooked up with him because her best friend was with his best friend. She just saw him as a way to cement her place in the schools social hierarchy. She knew she couldn't get Finn, so she was content to get "second best" and saw nothing wrong with using Puck to get there, so in turn, he saw nothing wrong with using her to get his rocks off. But hell, even Hummel was all over Finn, until their fight at least.

"Alright Hummel." Puck said as he lifted Finn over his shoulder, marveling at how he didn't even stir in his sleep. "Where to?"

* * *

"Alright Hummel, I'm confused." Puck said suddenly, breaking the silence between them and causing Kurt to jump slightly.

It had been about half an hour since they had gotten Fin into his room. Both had decided it was probably better to avoid future accusations and leave him fully clothed, on top of his bed. Since they had come back into the living room, they had sat in near silence, except for Kurt's loud protest when Puck had tried to change the channel from a _Project Runway_ rerun.

"How?" Kurt asked incredulously, "They make clothes, the crappiest designer leaves the competition."

"Not about this dude." Puck said, rolling his eyes and reaching over to give Kurt a playful shove.

When they had come back downstairs, Kurt had taken the seat on the couch vacated by Finn, leaving him a lot closer to Puck than before, something that left Puck with a confusing feeling that he could only describe to himself as a mixture of excitement and apprehension.

"What then?" Kurt asked. He turned on the couch to face Puck directly. "Oh and by the way, maybe nobody told you, but Hummel is actually my last name. Most people call me Kurt."

"OK" Puck said, grinning widely, "Point taken. Kurt."

Kurt smiled freely, at that

"So what are you confused about?"

"Finn's bedroom."

"OK.. In what sense? It's a fairly standard room you know."

"Finn told me. He told me what happened with you guys... you know, what he said to you when he had to share your room? I was just wondering how come he has the room upstairs now? Obviously it wasn't available before right?"

"Right." Kurt said quietly. "Yeah it was kind of in use."

"Your second closet right?"

"No." Kurt said, smiling wryly. Puck frowned as Kurt shifted uncomfortably before continuing, "Before my Mom died, that was my bedroom. Along one of the walls she kept all of her sewing equipment."

Puck nodded silently, waiting for Kurt to continue.

"See, she didn't have a sewing room or anything like that and back then the basement was pretty uninhabitable, but she used to make all of my clothes herself, so you know, we ended up spending a lot of time alone together up there. It was always the one place where I could really be happy and feel safe, cuz it was just me and my Mom and I could just be myself."

Puck nodded and smiled and Kurt in a way he hoped seemed comforting. He squeezed Kurt's shoulder gently as Kurt wiped away a tear.

"So anyway," Kurt continued, "When she died, I just couldn't go back in there, so I slept on the couch, right here, for weeks until my dad had fixed up the basement for me. Nobody has used that room since, pretty much everything was just as she left it, up until now."

"Well that explains a lot." Puck said slowly as he let out a breath he didn't remember holding.

"Like?"

"Well why you're so pissed at Finn for a start. After what he said to you, then invading that space like that? No wonder you're so angry at him. Seriously, the tension in here earlier, even I was afraid of you Humm – Kurt."

Kurt looked at Puck carefully, looking for any sign of mocking on his face.

"And." Puck said, "It also explains your designer obsession a little. I mean, your Mom made you all your clothes, no wonder you want all the fancy stuff now!"

Kurt laughed brightly and instantly smiled again. When Puck saw that, he felt a sense of pride in cheering Kurt up that confused him. Usually he found pleasure in hurting him but tonight, the opposite was true.

"Well yeah, that's one reason."

"The other?"

"Because I'm just to pretty to wear Walmart clothes!" He replied simply, "When did you become so interested anyway Puck? Why are you being so nice and trying to make me feel better?"

Puck thought carefully for a moment, running his hand through his strip of hair out of sheer habit. Of course he had noticed how easily he and Kurt had been getting along and was very surprised at how natural it felt to be spending time with him, talking and cracking jokes.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. "I guess the beer helped... but... I love my Mom more than anything... I can't imagine what you went through.. I'm sorry... you know."

"Thanks Puck."

* * *

If anyone asked Puck where he would end up that night, the last thing he would have expected to say was laying on a pull out couch across the room from where Kurt Hummel's bed. He would have laughed at anyone who suggested it and would probably have followed the laugh with a few well placed punches, but unlikely as it seemed, that was exactly where he found himself.

After talking for another hour about Glee club and the people in it, Kurt had begun to yawn. The gentle buzz of the beer was beginning to wear off for both boys, when the question of sleeping arrangements had come up. Puck had drank too much to trust himself to drive home and sleeping in the bed Burt and Carole "slept" in was out of the question. Kurt had offered to find get some pillows and blankets for the living room couch as well as casually suggesting the fold out in his room. It came as an equal shock to both when Puck had opted for the latter, since it would be a lot easier to get set up.

Kurt had changed into a pair of dark blue silk pajamas in his bathroom while Puck waited for his turn, shocking both of them again when he started to undress when Kurt returned. He had taken his time stripping down to his tight black boxers, feeling slightly proud as he felt Kurt's eyes upon him every time he dared to sneak a peak and had made an extra show of flexing his muscles as he removed his shirt. He then climbed onto the fold out and slipped under the blanket before Kurt shut off the light.

Both boys lay in silence for a few minutes before Puck spoke.

"Hey Kurt?" He asked quietly

"Yeah?"

"The things Finn said to you, you know, I...I've seen how mad you are at him and I can tell how upset you are...I just... I'm sorry if I ever said anything like that that upset you. Tonight I found out you're a pretty cool guy."

There were a few moments silence, both boys listening for a movement from the other before Kurt replied.

"Thanks Puck... That means a lot."

"Oh and Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"You can call me Noah." Puck said, immediately grateful that it was too dark for Kurt to see his face flush a deep red, although he was sure Kurt would be able to feel the heat rising from him.

"Goodnight Noah."

"Night Kurt."

* * *

AN: Hmm, don't worry, its not gonna go super obvious with Puck getting into his bed in the middle of the night :P

Hope you liked that. Thank you for the very positive reviews, I just hope I don't end up making this too lame to bare.

Dylan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy and a bunch of other suits do.

**Chapter Three:**

The next morning Puck awoke suddenly, groaning as he sat up and massaged the arm he had been sleeping on. He looked around the room in confusion for a moment before the events of the previous night flooded his memory. Looking over towards Kurt's bed, he felt relief wash over him upon seeing that it was empty, meaning Kurt had already gotten up. As much as he enjoyed talking to the boy the night before, he wasn't sure if he was ready to see Kurt with bed hair and certainly wasn't prepared to deal with the screeching that would no doubt ensue. Kurt never let anyone see him looking less than perfect.

He stepped out of the makeshift bed and groaned again as he remembered stripping in front of Kurt, blatantly flexing his muscles to excite him. Puck had never been particularly shy about his body, but changing clothes in the locker room was a lot different from putting on a bit of a show for another dude.

Especially when the other dude was Kurt Hummel.

He sighed and walked up the stairs in search of Kurt or Finn. The house was very quiet and walking through it alone, he felt slightly uncomfortable, like he was an intruder. He had known Carole Hudson for almost as long as he had known Finn and she was like a second mother to him. Every time he had decided to run away from home, she had taken him in for the night and somehow always convinced him to go home the next morning. Their families were so close that the Hudson home felt like his own.

This house was different though. Puck didn't know Burt Hummel – hell he barely knew Kurt, so he felt a little uneasy about walking around their house on his own. Suddenly he felt bad for Finn. Was this how he felt all the time? Puck had no idea how he would feel if his mother started dating again.

Pissed probably.

A sudden banging sound from the kitchen brought Puck back to reality. He wandered towards the sound, suddenly smelling the aroma of bacon that came strongly from the kitchen. He smiled, bacon wasn't something he could even dream of getting at home.

"Oh hey Noah." Kurt said as Puck walked into the room.

Puck looked carefully at Kurt, wondering how someone could look like they had just come off of a runway while wearing a robe and frying bacon.

"Hey Kurt," He grunted. He took a seat at the counter and breathed in the bacon scent deeply. "So Kurt... since you're such a great host and all-"

"Some of this is for you." Kurt interrupted with a roll of his eyes, his annoyed expression betrayed only by the small smile on his face.

"Mmm thank you!"

"This is OK right? I mean, I kinda figured you didn't keep kosher after the pizza last night and all that." Kurt asked. He dished up a large serving of bacon and two eggs for Puck, before pouring a glass of juice for each of them.

"You kidding? I'm way too much of a bad ass to be scared of a little piggy." Puck replied, before quickly adding, "Just don't ever tell my mom."

Puck smiled warmly at Kurt's sudden laughter. He was surprised Kurt had even asked if he could have bacon, most people never considered things like that.

"You're not eating?" Puck asked, nodding towards Kurt's half empty glass of juice.

"Well I figured after the pizza and beer last night, it's either an extreme crash diet or running around the block." Kurt replied. "I don't run."

"You don't need to diet Kurt... maybe bulk up a little, but you've got a nice body." Puck said.

He instantly regretted it and stared intently at his plate, hoping the earth would open up and swallow him whole, but as usual, luck was not on his side and the ground remained intact.

"Um... thanks Noah."

"No problem." Puck replied self consciously. "Man, apparently I can't filter anything around you."

Kurt laughed, but to Puck's relief, let the subject drop. They sat together in silence, Puck eating and Kurt reading some trashy magazine Puck had never opened before.

Finn's sudden appearance in the kitchen proved to be a welcome distraction, although he noted the way Kurt visibly tensed and turned his head slightly to avoid looking at Finn.

Puck's earlier concern over Finn feeling out of place faded fast as he looked at him. He padded into the kitchen wearing only a ratty pair of boxers and scratching his chest. He had definitely made him self at home.

"Hey guys." Finn said as he sat at the counter and reached for a glass of juice. His eyes instantly found Puck's plate and he licked his lips. "That smells awesome, is there any left?"

"No." Kurt replied, his voice showing little emotion. "I only made enough for Noah and I."

Puck looked down at his plate, embarrassed to be in the middle of their argument. He decided against mentioning that Kurt hadn't had any, and found himself smiling – Kurt had made him breakfast.

"Oh. You could have just fried up a couple of extra pieces for me man." Finn replied. His tone was hard to judge, sounding annoyed and a little upset.

"You weren't awake Finn. As much as this may come as a shock to you, not everyone is obsessed with your every move. Not everyone plans their day based on whether or not you're going to turn up!" Kurt replied, the anger in his voice shocking Puck slightly.

"Whatever dude." Finn muttered. He slammed down his glass and turned to Puck, "I'll catch you later Puck, I'm outta here."

"Yeah, later man." Puck said to his retreating friend.

After a brief moment of silence, Kurt caught Puck's eye.

"Sorry about that." He said

"Hey." Puck said, smiling, "It's not me who just got torn a new one. Things between you guys are pretty bad huh?"

"Yeah." Kurt said quietly. "I pretty much fucked everything up. We can't even talk anymore, without it becoming a verbal bloodbath anyway."

Puck thought for a minute. He was shocked enough to hear Kurt Hummel swearing, but even more shocked at how much Kurt's pain hurt him. He wanted nothing more than to comfort Kurt at that moment. His mind was a mess. How could he be thinking that? About Kurt?

He sighed and stretched his arm across the counter to place his hand over Kurt's. He gave the smaller boys hand a gentle squeeze.

"Trust me Kurt, you didn't fuck anything up. OK, so maybe some things could have gone differently, but you both made some mistakes. Maybe you'll make up, but even if you don't, you can't just blame yourself."

"You know, I really prefer nice Puck."

"Me too actually." Puck agreed. He reached out and grabbed Kurt's cellphone and began punching in numbers. "Here, I should get going, but here's my number. Call me if you want me to beat Finn up."

Puck laughed gently, stood up and walked to the kitchen door, but turned on his way out.

"Oh Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt replied, obviously still shocked by Puck's gesture. Sure, he had joked about beating Finn up, but both boys understood what Puck really meant. Call me.

"Thanks again for breakfast. Quickest way to a mans heart you know." He said.

He winked at Kurt and grinned his classic Puckerman "I'm so hot" grin before turning and leaving a gaping Kurt behind.

* * *

What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck?

Over and over in his head Puck kept repeating those same lines. He had left Kurt's house and immediately driven home, hoping to slip back in before his mother or sister could corner him and ask questions about the night before.

He flopped down on his bed, exhausted even though he had only recently woken up. About twenty seconds into the car ride home, the reality of what had happened dawned on him and it had taken everything he had not to drive off the road.

He had totally been flirting with Kurt Hummel. What the fuck?

Puck knew it might not seem like flirting to the casual observer. They would think he was just being nice to Kurt and that he was a naturally happy guy. But Puck new that wasn't the case and it frightened him to think that Kurt probably knew that too.

Kurt was gay after all. A total flamer. He would know when a guy was flirting with him, wouldn't he? No doubt Mercedes would pounce on him first thing Monday morning, loudly demanding to know what his intentions were with "her boy", thus ending his social life as he knew it. It was one thing to have flirted with Kurt, Puck knew eventually he could get his head around that fact and move on, but to have everyone know about it was another.

It was no secret to anyone that Kurt was picked on mercilessly because he was gay. Puck called him out on it often enough himself to know it was a daily occurrence. With all of the negative attention Puck had gathered from joining Glee and being shot down by Quinn, he could only imagine what this would do to his rep.

Puck sighed. That wasn't even the real issue.

He had flirted with Kurt.

He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled loudly, thinking of what this could mean to him. He knew he wasn't gay, he'd been with enough women to know for sure that he enjoyed it, but regardless of that, he couldn't deny that he had felt something between Kurt and himself. The way Kurt looked at him while he was undressing didn't just make him feel proud, it made him... excited. Touching Kurt's hand and comforting him this morning felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Even now, when he thought of it, a shiver of excitement ran down his spine.

As he thought of Kurt, his soft, pale skin and blue eyes, that sweet little smile he had when he laughed at one of Puck's lame jokes, he felt himself getting hard.

"No way." He said aloud. "This cannot be happening. I'm Puckzilla!"

He sat up, grabbing his cellphone from his jacket pocket and dialed the number he had dialed so many times before, usually on the lonely nights when he couldn't sleep.

"Hey. It's Puck. Yeah I know. I need to come over."

* * *

AN: Lol, don't worry, I know it's obvious who he is calling, but the way im gonna go about it is a little different I think.

Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome.

I know this isn't much of a chapter, but it's cold and I'm tired. And I want sushi.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter Four:

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with me." Puck thought as he stared out the window of the music room. Glee rehearsal was in full swing and Puck thanked whatever higher power had granted him a pass from performing this week. Puck had always hated Mondays, but this particular day had pushed him to the limit and he couldn't wait for it to be over, although he had a suspicion that tomorrow wouldn't be much better.

Puck tuned out the sound of Rachel belting out another power ballad, her rendition of _At Last _was great, just like most of her performances, but Puck didn't have to look to know that Rachel was singing directly to Finn. He also didn't have to look to see that Quinn would be fuming and Mercedes would be ready to shank Rachel for singing a song that belonged to her. Rachel got all the attention, but Mercedes had a voice that was beyond belief and this song was perfect for her.

He sighed, thinking over the events of the day before. Everything seemed to be going so wrong lately.

* * *

"_Alright Puck, this is romantic and all, but can we just get to it? I promised I'd meet Brittany later and help her load her Ipod. She just keeps trying to print the songs."_

"_Ah, you just can't wait to get a piece of this." Puck said, squeezing his crotch, "I understand."_

_Santana rolled her eyes, but climbed on top of Puck's lap. Countless times before had taught her exactly how to climb on and avoid hitting the steering wheel._

_Puck smiled and checked the windows, making sure nobody was around. Santana's parents were home and his mother would never allow him to take a girl up to his room, she was still trying to convince herself that he was a "good boy" and was doing everything she could to keep her sons virtue intact. If only she knew. So Puck had driven to the first place he could think of, and the pair now found themselves in the schools empty parking lot._

_Santana had been surprised when they arrived, but if she had any qualms about it, she was keeping them to herself as she kissed his neck, something she knew got him excited every time._

"_You like that huh?" She whispered seductively in his ear._

_Puck grunted in the affirmative, trying desperately to block out the memories of the morning that refused to go away._

"_Let's get this show on the road then." She said._

_Santana hitched up her skirt, revealing her lack of underwear that usually would have sent Puck over the edge. She reached down and rubbed the front of his jeans before frowning slightly. She unzipped them and reached inside, gently tugging on Puck's cock for a minute before sighing in frustration and removing her hand._

"_What the fuck?"_

_Puck growled, embarrassed and frustrated. Little Puck always stood to attention, weather wanted or not. He had never had this problem before._

"_Sorry." Puck mumbled. He tilted his head back and exhaled loudly as Santana climbed back into the passenger seat._

"_Feel like explaining?"_

"_Um. Coach's been riding us real hard... I guess I'm tired or something?"_

"_Like hell Puck. You're never too tired for sex. You're suddenly not into it?"_

"_It's not you San, It -"_

"_Obviously it's not me, I'm hot. What's your problem?" She sneered. "I didn't come out here to sit and talk about your feelings."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Whatever. Maybe if you didn't spend so much time with your boyfriend, you'd be able to get it up when it counts."_

"_What are you talking about." Puck said, the panic in his voice surprising them both. How could she KNOW?_

"_Please, everyone knows your Finns bitch. It wouldn't surprise me if you were totally Pitching a Tent_ _for him. And hey, now that that fairy Hummel's in the same house, bet you have a real good time."_

"_Shut the fuck up San." Puck growled. He knew she was cruel when she was mad at someone, but he had very rarely been on the receiving end. And it hurt. She somehow managed to zone in on the one thing that was confusing him the most._

"_Sorry Puck, I guess you don't like it when someone calls your boyfriend a fairy."_

_Puck growled again, beyond pissed. He stretched his leg over her and kicked the passenger door, which swung open. Thank god he never got that fixed._

"_Get the fuck out."_

_Santana laughed gleefully._

"_Guess I struck a nerve huh? Wow, is Kurt the girl or are you?"_

"_Santana, get out before I put you out." He said, his warning tone frightening them both._

"_Whatever. You're so fucked."_

"_Just keep your mouth shut bitch. I don't wanna hear you mouthing off about shit you don't __understand."_

"_Whatever Puck. You're done. As soon as I get home, I'll be on the phone and you'll be finished. Even Hummel will be embarrassed to be seen with you."_

_Puck sighed and looked over at her, already hating himself for what he was about to do._

"_San. You're gonna keep your mouth shut, you know why?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Cuz I can be cruel too. I know you didn't care about your baby, but I didn't think you'd forget so quickly."_

"_You wouldn't." She said in a whisper, all trace of venom had faded from her voice and suddenly she just looked like a scared little girl. _

"_Of course I would. Who drove you to the clinic? Gave you the money? Hey San, did you ever tell him he was gonna be a daddy? Assuming you know who's it was of course."_

_She climbed out of the car, turning to look at him._

"_Fine, whatever. I won't say anything. But this thing with us? Never again. I don't ever wanna talk to you again."_

_She slammed the door and Puck sped away before he had a chance to see how hurt she looked._

* * *

"Puck – Hey Puck?"

"What?" Puck replied, glancing around the room for the source of the voice that dragged him out of his memories. "Oh Mr. Shue... where is everyone."

He looked around the room, only Mr. Shue remained along with Kurt, who was quietly packing things into his backpack.

"They left... Rehearsal is finished for the day Puck." He replied, "You must have really spaced out, you OK?"

"Sure Mr. Shue, Just tired I guess."

"Alright, well take it easy... I need you to focus more next time." Mr. Shue said as he walked out the door, leaving Puck alone with Kurt.

"Hey Noah," Kurt said quietly, walking towards him.

Puck tried to arrange his expression to a look of indifference, but he couldn't hide the excitement he felt when Kurt walked towards him. He was dressed perfectly, as usual.

"Hi." he said shyly, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans and grinning at Kurt sheepishly.

"Are you OK?" Kurt asked, concerned. "You seem a little off today."

"No... I'm fine. I look off?"

"Well, you were kinda out of it before, you didn't toss me in the dumpster today and... you're smiling."

Puck laughed. Not being a bully and smiling were part of the reasons people thought he wasn't acting normally.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said, clapping a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "We're bros now, being nice is kind of customary."

"Ah I see." Kurt replied with a smile as they began walking to the door. "So how come Santana's so mad at you? She was glaring at you for the whole practice."

"Uhh... I wouldn't sleep with her." Puck said, looking at the floor.

"I thought you two were an item or something?"

"We were I guess, in a casual way. But I... I don't know, I want something real, she doesn't."

"Oh I'm sorry Puck." Kurt said.

They stood just inside the door, neither of them making any more to open it. Puck took a step closer to Kurt, facing him head on.

"Thanks Kurt." He said quietly, looking down at the boy. They were so close the gap between them could be closed with a single step. "But it's OK I didn't want to be serious with her..."

"Is there... someone you like." Kurt said, gulping hard.

Puck felt the heat from Kurt and grinned. His face began to flush as he leaned closer, his lips now almost brushing against Kurt's ear.

"There is someone. Someone pretty special."

"Oh?" Kurt said, hardly able to make the sound. Puck was so close to him now that his heart was racing faster than it ever had.

"Yeah," Puck whispered. "I just don't know how to make a move..."

He snaked his arm around Kurt's waist at that, drawing him closer. Kurt's chest was drawn against his and Puck could feel the boys heart pounding through his chest. Suddenly, with Kurt this close, Puck began to lose his confidence.

"Is...is this OK Kurt?" He asked, not able to meet Kurt's eye.

Before he could answer, the door opened causing Kurt and Puck to spring apart instantly, as if an electric current had passed through them.

"Oh hey guys." Quinn said calmly. It was hard for Puck to tell if she had seen them together. "Kurt, weren't you giving Finn a ride? He's probably at your car waiting."

Kurt looked confused for a moment before he remembered agreeing to drive Finn home today. He had protested to his father, but had only earned himself a speech about how they all need to make an effort.

"Oh right!" Kurt said, looking towards Puck apologetically. "I better go. I'll see you guys later."

Puck watched him leave, trying very hard not to focus on his ass, before Quinn coughed lightly, drawing his attention to her.

"So Puck." Quinn began, smiling, "What was all that about."

"Nothing, I don't know what you mean."

"Sure sure." She said, grinning madly. She turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

"Fuck."

* * *

Puck sat in his truck, staring out the window at the empty parking lot. His head was a mess, so many conflicting statements and questions clouded his mind. Everyone else had long since headed home and it was starting to get dark, but Puck didn't care.

He wanted Kurt.

He knew it was useless to deny it to himself, the attraction he had felt when they were standing together was so intense, he could never pretend it had been nothing. By just putting his arm around Kurt's waist and holding him close, he felt more excitement than he ever had with any of the women he had been with. All he wanted was to go to Kurt's house right now and kiss him.

But it wasn't that easy.

He had so much to lose, his friends, his reputation... his mother would probably have a heart attack. He knew that the others in Glee would mostly stand behind him, but the football team? That would be the end of Puck's popularity.

And what if Kurt didn't even want him.

He wasn't used to being shot down by anyone, Quinn had been the first in a long time. What if Kurt didn't want to be with him? For the first time, he felt a real connection with someone, but they hardly knew each other. And, Puck had bullied Kurt mercilessly for so long, it wouldn't surprise him if Kurt just laughed in his face, before telling everyone what a loser Puck was.

Except... Kurt isn't like that. He must have felt the connection that Puck had.

He sighed, resting his head on the steering wheel. If only he had someone to talk to, but he couldn't think of anyone he was close to that wouldn't completely freak out, or tell everybody.

He scanned through the numbers on his cellphone, desperately hoping to find someone to share this with that could help him.

Finn and Quinn were out, Finn would freak and Quinn was a bit of a bitch.

He couldn't talk to Santana, Brittany would only confuse him more, about everything.

Mr. Shue? Too weird.

Finally, Puck set upon a number and knew it was someone he could trust. Hell, she was the last person to gossip.

He listened to the phone ring, trying to come up with something to say. They weren't very close after all.

"Hello?"

* * *

AN: Thank you for the reviews, they are so positive, it's great to read them :)

-I seem to be obsessed with ending on a mysterious phone call lol... also there is a slight food obsession coming through in this fic. You'll all be happy to know I had my sushi today, but now I'm starving and want Doritos... it never ends!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee related.

* * *

Chapter Five:

"So... you know this isn't a date right Puck?"

Puck laughed. He felt the tension start to drain out of him. Calling Tina had definitely been a good idea. She had agreed to meet him without question, telling him it would be a great way to get out of the house and away from her parents for a while. After he had picked her up, they had driven in relative silence until they reached a small diner.

Now, sitting in a booth opposite one another, he had to figure out what to say. Where to begin was the hardest part. Tina sat looking at him, swirling her straw through her vanilla milkshake. She didn't make an effort to spur Puck on, instead just waiting patiently for him to speak.

"I can... I can trust you right Tina?" Puck asked uncertainly. "I mean, you don't seem like a gossiping kinda girl."

"Of course. I'm good with secrets, you know, what with keeping my own for so long."

"Right. I forgot about that. I... I have a problem...or something."

"OK"

"Tina please, you have to promise not to tell anyone about this."

"Puck, I wouldn't. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this little clandestine meeting anyway, I doubt anyone would believe it happened."

"Man, I don't even know how to begin...I have feelings for someone and it's kinda freaking me out." Puck said, looking at the table.

"Someone I know?"

"Yeah."

"From Glee?"

"Yeah."

"OK Puck... don't laugh, but I really hope this isn't your way of asking me out."

Puck laughed, some of the tension lifting as Tina smiled warmly at him.

"No, sorry." He said

Tina put on an expression of mock sadness before leaning across the table slightly, lowering her voice.

"So who? Is it Quinn still?"

"It's Kurt."

Puck watched as Tina's face registered her different emotions in silence. First there was surprised, then shocked, then confused before finally settling on what Puck could only describe as "Aww".

"So does he know? Have you kissed? Are you going to... you know..."

"Tina relax. I only just realized myself. It's freaking me out.. a lot."

"Well I guess so. You've been this huge womanizer for years, suddenly turning gay must be a shocker. I mean... are you gay?"

"I don't know. I just know that I can't stop thinking about Kurt. When I'm around him I'm happy and excited and really really nervous. But it's me. Puckzilla. How can I be gay?"

Tina thought for a moment. She had had many thoughts about being with a woman, but had decided that for now she was happy with guys. She didn't know if she would ever act on the thoughts she had, but wasn't too worried either way. How could she explain this to Puck?

She smiled at him, thinking how cute he looked at that moment. Not in the sense that she was attracted to him, but that he was so totally hooked on Kurt.

"Alright, so you think you have feelings for Kurt." Tina said, mostly to clarify that she had heard him correctly. She couldn't deny that out of everything she had expected Puck to say, this hadn't even occurred to her. It seemed so unlikely, but Tina was very observant and had seen love work in mysterious ways before. She also couldn't deny that the thought of Puck and Kurt together was all kinds of cute.

"Yeah. I never really noticed him before, mostly 'cuz I was too busy being a total ass, but Kurt's really special. He's so amazing, different from all of the other cookie cutter Lima losers. And he... he makes me want to be a better man. He never backs down, he's always just himself. I'm always Puckzilla, this bad ass meat head jock. I wish I could be brave like Kurt, Brave enough to just be Noah..."

Tina couldn't help it and began to giggle uncontrollably.

"I'm so glad that me pouring my heart out is so amusing to you." Puck said irritably.

"No, no it's not that," she said, trying to control her laughter. "It's just, man, you've got it bad. You really want him huh?"

"Yeah..."

"So then ask him out. It's about time that boy got some anyway."

"It's totally not that simple."

"Seems pretty simple to me." Tina shrugged.

"Except, Kurt probably still hates me for being such a douche to him for so long. He probably isn't even attracted to me anyway."

"OK, firstly, hasn't being in the glee club already taught you that anyone can change? And people can forgive a lot of stuff."

"Well yeah, I guess."

"And secondly, why wouldn't he be attracted to you?" Tina asked. Puck didn't seem like he was a low self esteem kind of guy. He was always using any opportunity to show off his "guns".

"Because... I'm not Finn."

"Ugh, Puck... really?" Tina said. "I thought Kurt and Finn were having a big domestic anyway. I doubt Kurt is still into him."

"Maybe not, but he likes guys like Finn. Cute in a dorky handsome kinda way. Kind and sweet... I don't think Kurt would ever see me like that. Without my muscles, I'm not really very appealing. Kurt wont think I'm special"

Tina reached across the table and patted Puck's hand reassuringly. She had never thought about Puck much, their interaction was pretty minimal, even in glee rehearsals, so she never imagined he would be so insecure about himself. It made sense to her though, people always say that bully's are victims too.

"Open up to Kurt the way you just did to me. I'm sure he'll see you as special. You're a lot more than just your body Puck. You've just got to let people see that. Besides, I think Kurt is starting to figure out what I've know for a while."

"Which is?"

"Finn, and guys like him, are kind of assholes. And Finn doesn't even do it on purpose, which just makes it even worse."

Puck laughed guiltily. Finn was still his friend after all.

"I mean, he always just does what he wants, other peoples feelings are just an afterthought." She continued.

"I guess..."

"Oh come on! The way he's with Quinn but flirts with Rachel just enough to keep her as a backup?"

"Alright, you might have a point there. Plus the whole, don't blame me I'm a little slow thing is getting really old. Finn isn't nearly as dumb as he pretends to be." Puck said

"And neither are you." Tina countered, eyebrow raised. "Anyway, Finn bashing aside, I really think you and Kurt could work, but you have to be serious about it. You have to be all the way in or nothing at all, Kurt doesn't need anyone else messing with his head."

"I'm serious, I mean it. I've never felt like this before."

"So ask him out! Big romantic gestures are good, you know how Kurt likes a show... then again, maybe something intimate and sweet..."

"Great, conflicting advice." Puck said, rolling his eyes.

"Follow your heart?" Tina asked, before wrinkling her nose in disgust, "Man that was corny. You'll think of something."

Puck sighed. He had a lot to thin about, but talking with Tina had definitely helped him to see things more clearly.

"So..." Tina said, her grin returning, "How far have you gotten already?"

Puck blushed.

"I kinda held him today... and I did my sexy voice in his ear. Oh and he saw me in my boxers when I stayed over the other night?"

"Did he like it?"

"Well, he was totally checkin' out my package but -"

"No." Tina interrupted, "The holding part."

"I think so... it's hard to say. We were kinda interrupted before I could do anything."

"Well, it's a start at least."

* * *

Puck paced in his homes hallway for the hundredth time, anxiously glancing at his car keys that sat in a bowl on the small table at the door. His mother and sister had left for a weekend visit with his aunt an hour earlier, leaving Puck behind only after he had sworn not to have a party over the weekend, although he was sure his mother would call to check several times.

Usually he longed for Friday afternoon, the longest possible time before a new school week began, but this particular Friday filled him with a sense of dismay. All week, under they encouraging but increasingly exasperated gaze of Tina he had been trying to build up the courage to make a move on Kurt, only to be interrupted every time. He had gone the whole week without getting any closer to the boy and his frustration was immense.

He growled to himself before grabbing his phone and dialing Tina's number, something he had been doing a lot that week.

"I really hope the two of you just had hot, dirty, epic sex!" Tina said as soon as she answered.

"No." Puck said dejectedly. He wished. "So, should a text him or go over there?"

"Go over you idiot!" she practically screamed. "Go over and do SOMETHING!"

Puck laughed. Tina, the girl who had faked a stutter because she was so painfully shy, had become increasingly confident when it came to giving Puck orders.

"Alright alright!" He said, smirking. "I'll let you get back to giving Artie his weekly lap dance or whatever."

"Puck you jackass." She said before he hung up.

He ran his hand through his hair before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

* * *

"Just get in there!" Puck yelled.

He looked around, feeling very foolish sitting alone in his truck yelling at himself. Luckily, nobody had seen him. He had made it all the way to Kurt's house without crashing, but now felt so nervous he wouldn't trust himself to drive away. All he had to do was get out of the truck and go knock on the door, but fifteen minutes after arriving he still hadn't gotten the nerve to do it.

Finally, he took a deep breath, checked his reflection once more and got out of the truck, not exhaling until he reached the door and knocked.

"Too late to back out now." He muttered.

Puck's grin faded slightly as the door opened and he was greeted by the older Hummel. Puck had met Burt on a few occasions while visiting Finn and while they swapped pleasantries and talked about football, Puck got the distinct impression that the man didn't like him much. He couldn't blame him really, knowing full well nothing about his appearance screamed wholesomeness.

Maybe he thought Puck was a cocky bastard, which wouldn't be too far from the truth if he was honest, or maybe Kurt had told him about all the bullying he had inflicted, but either way, seeing Burt Hummel open the door did little to ease his nerves.

"Hi Mr. Hummel." He said, trying to sound confident.

"Hi Puck. Finn's not here." Burt replied gruffly. "Some anniversary thing with Quinn."

"I'm... I'm actually here to see Kurt."

"Kurt. You came here to see my son Kurt?" Burt asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes sir."

Puck looked down at his shoes, feeling the heat of Burt's gaze.

"Didn't realize you two were friends."

"Well we have Glee club together..." Puck said quietly.

"Alright, well he's down in his room." Burt said, stepping aside to let Puck pass. "Better knock before you go in though – I never know what the hell that boy's up to down there."

"Yes sir, thank you." Puck said, resisting the ridiculous urge to bow or something. If anyone could make him feel meek, it was Burt Hummel.

He knocked on the door of Kurt's bedroom twice, pausing for a moment before entering. As he descended the stairs into Kurt's basement bedroom he chuckled at the look of surprise on the boys face.

"Noah!" Kurt exclaimed, walking over to meet him. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you man. I thought we could hang out or something, I had a great time last week." He replied, smiling warmly while hoping more than anything that his nerves weren't showing too much.

Beyond his nervousness, Puck felt the familiar sensation of excitement that he had felt every time he had seen Kurt lately. He eyed the smaller boy up hungrily, appreciating for once the care Kurt took with his appearance. In his tight black jeans, red shirt and leather jacket, Kurt looked hot. He smiled wolfishly as he imagined taking Kurt, right there, before suddenly averting his eyes, aware of the tenting in his jeans that he hoped Kurt wouldn't notice.

"Um..." Kurt began. He paused for a moment, searching Puck's face for any traces of mocking, only continuing when he found none. "Sure Noah, sounds like a lot more fun than sitting around here, waiting to hear Finn rave about Quinn some more."

"No hot date tonight huh dude?" Puck asked, smiling at the way Kurt blushed.

"Only if you count the pudding cup I have in the fridge."

"Well that depends on what you were planning to do with it." Puck said, before regretting it almost immediately. Something about Kurt made his smooth tongue tie itself in knots and he found himself with less flirting skill than Rachel. "It's pretty tough competition, but I think I can show you a better time."

He walked over to Kurt and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"Let's get outta here then Kurt, tonight's mission is to find something in Lima to entertain you."

"I'd better check with my dad first. He doesn't usually mind me going out, but it's usually with Mercedes or Tina. He's probably worried you're trying to seduce me or something." Kurt said, climbing the stairs. He paused at the top, "Just wait here a second."

Puck laughed nervously. If Burt thought that, he was either way over protective or psychic. As he waited for Kurt to return he smiled to himself, proud that he had worked up the nerve to come over and do something. Sure, Kurt thought they were just going to hang out, he didn't know Puck thought of it as a date, but it was something at least.

After Kurt had been gone for a few minutes Puck crossed the room and sat on his bed, certain that it would take Kurt a while longer to convince his dad to let him go out. He lay back, slightly excited to be this close to where Kurt slept. Turning his face into the pillow he inhaled deeply.

"Shit." he thought "This guy even smells great."

"Tired already?" Kurt called teasingly from the top of the stairs.

Puck grinned, noticing the way Kurt's eyes traveled over his exposed stomach. His black wife beater had ridden up when he lay down and the look in Kurt's eyes suddenly made him thankful for all the time he had spent at the gym.

"What can I say, I'm just naturally drawn to beds."

"Well get up!" Kurt said with a laugh that made Puck's heart race, "You promised me a good time!"

"Then a good time I shall deliver."

* * *

"Here we go Kurt – Fun!" Puck said as he pulled over, gesturing grandly to a house across the street.

"Noah." Kurt said slowly, "This is Rachel Berry's house."

Puck nodded and slurped his milkshake loudly. They had just eaten out at the local diner Puck so frequently visited and then Kurt had shocked Puck by letting him drive "his baby" to the next secret location, having left Puck's car behind after Kurt insisted he wouldn't be driven around in a death trap.

Puck thought that so far the night had gone perfectly. Conversation had flowed so easily and Puck found himself opening up to Kurt a lot. They had talked about their families, Kurt's mom and how much of a loser Puck's father was, about glee club and who they thought would be the next to hook up and had shared the little details of their lives that surprised both of them. Puck had no idea how varied Kurt's interests were. He expected Kurt to be all about fashion and musicals, but found he had a keen interest in cars and even admitted to watching pro wrestling, although more for the sweaty men all over each other and the theatrics.

"Exactly. It's time for some fun."

Kurt looked across at Puck expectantly as he pulled out his cell phone.

"That's new." Kurt noted.

"Yeah, my last one fell victim to a grape slushie, but on the plus side, I got a new number. One that Rachel doesn't know." He explained as he dialed and turned on the speakerphone, holding a finger to his lips to silence Kurt.

"This is Rachel!" The cheery voice they knew too well answered.

"Hello, is this Miss Rachel Berry?" Puck asked, lowering his voice.

"That's correct, who's calling?"

"This is Maxwell Jones, assistant to Barbara Streisand.

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed, her voice breathless. Puck could imagine the way she would look, as if she were moments away from losing her mind completely.

He looked over at Kurt, who looked to be on the verge of collapsing into a fit of laughter before continuing.

"I'm phoning to give you a message from Barbara. She's a big fan of yours, she's seen all of your videos on myspace and believes you have a very rare talent. In short, she would be delighted if you could perform with her at one of her upcoming concerts."

A moment of silence followed before Puck's cell erupted with excited shrieks, filling the car. He was certain that he could hear the sound coming from across the street as well as his phone and wondered how much Rachel had brought down the street value by.

"There is just one thing Miss Berry." He said when the shrieking subsided.

"Anything!"

"Barbara is adding more showmanship into her concerts, she wants them to be bigger and better than ever before and insists that you sing while cartwheeling. Do you think this is something you could manage."

Kurt quickly covered his mouth, his face red with silent laughter. His other hand rested on Pucks shoulder to steady himself. Puck grinned as he thought about how nice Kurt looked when he was laughing and tried to ignore the feeling of having Kurt's hand on him. If he thought about that too much, there was no way he was going to be able to focus.

"Well... I could try." Rachel said uncertainly, her voice faltering slightly.

"Could you try now?"

"Well my room's a little small..."

"Perhaps you could find a larger space, outside maybe? I can hold the line."

Within a matter of seconds, the front door to Rachel's house opened and she ran out onto the front lawn, clad in hello kitty pajamas.

Puck and Kurt could no longer control themselves, erupting with laughter as Rachel immediately and enthusiastically started doing cartwheels while trying to hold a note. Puck turned to Kurt, who had tears streaming down his cheeks from laughing so hard.

"Told you I'd show you a good time." he said.

He rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

"Hey Berry!" He yelled, "Nice moves, I'm sure Barbara will love the costume too!"

"Noah Puckerman you... Asshole!" She screeched as she began to march towards the car.

Puck pulled away quickly, hollering as he passed her. Just as he passed, he saw an expression flash across her face that he knew meant she was already planning retaliation, but he didn't care, making Kurt laugh was worth whatever she could come up with.

* * *

He pulled over and turned to Kurt, grinning broadly.

"Noah, that was very very mean." Kurt said, his face still red from laughing, "And possibly the greatest thing I have ever been a part of."

Puck got out of the car, signaling for Kurt to follow.

"Wait." Kurt said as he slid out of the passenger seat and walked over to Puck. "This isn't another prank is it? Who's house is this? Oh god it's not Mr. Shue's is it?"

"Naw, it's mine silly." Puck said. He gave himself a mental kick for saying silly lout loud before taking Kurt's hand and walking him inside. He walked straight into the living room, pulling Kurt along behind him and flopped down on the couch. In his head, he was a total mess. After holding Kurt's hand like that, there was no way he didn't know Puck was into him.

He wanted Kurt to know, obviously, but that small act of taking his hand had been like a crossroads. There was no way he could go back now, whatever was going to happen had already been set into motion. In true Puckerman style though, his expression did not match his feelings, instead forming a nonchalant mask.

"So, this is your house?" Kurt asked, sounding nervous as he sat down on the couch, a little far away for Puck's liking. "It's really nice."

"Yeah it's not too bad." Puck agreed, subtly moving on the couch to get closer to Kurt. "It's OK for just me, my mom and my sister."

"Oh, are they here tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Nope, just you and me." Puck said quietly as he leaned in closer to Kurt, noting the way his eyes widened slightly at Puck's actions. "Don't worry though, I'm not going to take advantage of you... unless maybe you'd like me to?"

He smirked suggestively and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder, pulling him closer so that his head was resting on Puck's chest. Kurt's body stiffened slightly, the tension in the room was palpable. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, but to Puck it felt like an eternity, waiting for Kurt to say something about the small circles Puck was drawing lazily along his back.

"Noah." Kurt said finally, turning his head to meet Puck's eyes. "What are you doing?"

Puck decided to lay it on the line before his nerves got the better of him and made him laugh the whole thing off as a joke. It would be so easy to make it seem like a prank to embarrass Kurt and Puck knew that must be what he was thinking. He had thought long and hard about how to approach this moment before finally deciding to take charge and just go for it, like he did with every situation.

"Kurt... I like you."

"I like you too Noah. You're a good friend."

"No, I mean I really like you. The other day after glee, when I wrapped my arms around you... I just had to do that. I wanna hold you every time I see you."

"I don't think I understand." Kurt said quietly. He was obviously flustered and Puck knew he had to say something to get his message across. He flexed his muscles slightly, drawing Kurt even closer and shifted on the couch until they were both horizontal, with Kurt laying entirely on him. Kurt didn't fight the movement, but seemed very dazed by it.

"I like you...you know... romantically." Puck whispered throatily in Kurt's ear. He felt his face flush at the words.

His secret was out.

"Oh." Kurt said, shocked. He looked away from Puck quickly. "Wow... I did not expect that...I don't know what to say..."

Puck's heart fell. He hadn't really known what he expected, but Kurt didn't seem overly happy about his confession. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to hide away in his room for the rest of his life.

"I... I understand... I know it was kind of a long shot." He said, his throat strangling the words as tears threatened to fall. He began to shift his body so that he could stand, if he was going to cry, he wasn't about to do it in front of Kurt.

"Wait, Noah!" Kurt said, stopping him from rising. He reached for Puck's hand. "I'm surprised, but...good surprised."

"Really?" Puck asked. He had never been very dramatic, but suddenly understood people who were when he felt the gloom lift instantly, giving way to hope.

"Yeah. I like you too – I like the guy you have shown me lately. Puck not so much, but I really like Noah." Kurt said. He lay his head on Puck's chest so he couldn't see him blush. "I just need a bit of time to wrap my head around this."

Puck nodded, smiling. He knew it wasn't all going to happen right away and he was just happy Kurt wanted to consider it at all.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"While you're thinking, can I kiss you?"

Kurt looked up, moving so that his face was directly above Puck's. He nodded shyly and moved his face closer to Puck. Just before their lips touched, a loud ringing came from Kurt's pocket, causing him to jerk away suddenly and sit up. As he fished it out of his pocket, Puck used all of his strength not to snatch it away and throw it at the wall.

"Sorry!" Kurt said. "It's my dad's ring tone, I gotta take this."

Puck nodded, thinking back to earlier, maybe Burt really was psychic?

"Hey dad!" Kurt said airily, obviously trying to sound natural.

"Kurt, where the heck are you, it's eleven thirty."

"Oh... wow I didn't realize it was that late. I got distracted."

"By what?"

"Um..Noah and I were watching a movie."

"Uh huh. Well I guess I don't have to tell you I expect you home soon. Bring Puckerman, he needs to get his truck off my driveway, it's an eyesore."

"OK, we'll come right now." Kurt said, before hanging up.

Puck sighed and leaned back on the couch. How was he supposed to get Kurt if they were constantly interrupted?

"I guess you got the message there?" Kurt asked, standing.

"Yeah... I'll drive you home."

* * *

Ten minutes later they pulled up in Kurt's driveway, next to Puck's truck. The ride had been mostly in silence, although it wasn't uncomfortable, each of them simply processing what had been said. Kurt smiled when Puck had reached over and taken one of his hands, although Puck was sure he really wanted to say something about keeping both hands on the wheel when driving his baby.

"So... Puck said as they got out. They stood in the space between their vehicles, suddenly shy to be around each other.

"Yeah. I had a really nice time tonight Noah. All of it." Kurt said. He took a step closer and placed a hand on Puck's chest.

Puck grinned and put his arms around Kurt's waist, drawing him close.

"Hmm," Puck said, nodding towards the living room window, where the curtains suddenly twitched. "I think your dad's watching."

"Probably. He'll grill me about tonight anyway, why not give him somewhere to start?" Kurt said as he stood on his tip toes, pressing his lips gently against Puck's. After a moment, Puck kissed Kurt back, harder as he moved his hands to squeeze Kurt's ass. The kiss kept becoming more intense and Puck found his head spinning.

He had kissed a lot of people and loved it, but he had never felt a kiss as perfect as this. He felt as if his entire body was on fire and that the only thing in the world that mattered was that he just had to keep kissing Kurt.

Suddenly a pair of headlights shone on them and a car stopped, forcing them to end their kiss. Two doors opened, revealing Finn and Quinn. Puck briefly thought of how embarrassing it was for Finn that he couldn't drive and Quinn had to drive him home, before realizing they had both just seen him kissing Kurt.

He knew he should say something, anything to break the silence between the four of them. He should make them swear not to tell anyone, to save his reputation at least. But then, he realized he didn't care. Kissing Kurt had been the best thing he had ever done and he hadn't felt this happy for a long time. He wasn't going to trade that feeling for popularity at all. Besides, he knew he was tough, nobody would give him a hard time.

"Dude. What the fuck." Finn said finally, breaking the silence. Quinn placed her hand on his arm delicately. It was such a small movement, but Puck knew it would prevent Finn from hitting him. There at least. "What are you doing? Kurt?"

"We were kissing Finn." Kurt said primly, before turning to look at Quinn.

"Finn man... Just leave it OK." Puck said. "Me and Kurt... it's none of your business."

Finn looked pissed. Puck had seen that look a lot over the years, but had very rarely been the cause of it.

"Like hell it's not my business. You're my best friend, Kurt's practically my brother." Finn said, his voice raising in anger.

"Finn." Quinn said quietly, "Just calm down."

"Fine." Finn said. He turned and kissed Quinn on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Kurt, get inside, we need to talk."

"Bye guys." Quinn said before getting into her car. She couldn't get away from the awkwardness fast enough.

Puck and Kurt found themselves alone again, both looking surprised and apprehensive.

"Finn was pissed." Puck said

"Yeah. I'm sure I'll hear all about it. I don't know what his problem is."

"Sorry..." Puck said quietly. Kurt laughed and leaned closer to Puck, pulling him down for a gentle kiss.

"Don't be sorry. I'll deal with Finn. Tonight was perfect, I'm not gonna let him spoil it. But... I'd better get inside."

"I guess you had...So... on terms of first dates, this one was a good one?"

"Very good. You're gonna have to think of something awesome to top this for a second date. Nothing with Rachel though, she might have an aneurysm or something."

"I'm just happy I get a second date." Puck said.

He leaned down, kissing Kurt once more, gently and quickly. He moved his mouth to Kurt's ear.

"G'night Tiger." He muttered in a voice so filled with passion, knowing it would keep him on Kurt's mind all night.

He got into his truck, smiling at Kurt as he reversed. He just hoped Burt didn't kick his ass.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. Classes just started back up and I had to find a new apartment after the landlord sold mine to a family. Got a much nicer place now though.

Next chapter is going to be the first to break away from following Puck, we're gonna see it from Kurt's point of view. I'm not sure how it will go, Kurt is a hard one to write for me. I'm much more of a Puck kind of guy, I guess I understand him more, but it's important to see what happens when Kurt heads inside:)

Thanks for reading, reviewing and recommending this to everyone you know :P


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing!

* * *

**

**Chapter Six:**

Kurt stepped inside his home, closing the door quietly behind him. His head was spinning with a mixture of disbelief and excitement clouding his thoughts. He usually thought of himself as a rational, level headed person, but right now Kurt could hardly think straight enough to put one foot in front of the other. He smiled as he heard Noah's truck drive down the street, making a mental note to convince Noah to let his dad check the truck over – the noise it made really was beyond belief.

He grinned as he slipped off his jacket and hung it beside the door, still not quite believing what had just happened. He had just had his first kiss – with Noah Puckerman! He knew this was going to take quite some time to get used to.

Up until now, whenever he thought of the boy, he thought of Noah, the meat head jock that only represented fear. But now, he saw Noah, the sweet boy that cared about him and made him feel special. Trying to reconcile the two persona's felt impossible.

He stepped quietly towards his basement bedroom, taking small steps in the hope of avoiding his dad or Finn. For a moment he honestly thought he would make it, but before he turned the handle, the unmistakable sound of his dad clearing his throat filled the hallway. That sound alone told Kurt there was no way his dad would ignore what he had seen.

As he walked into the living room, his heart sank. His dad definitely looked annoyed and very uncomfortable. Over the past few months they had had quite a few heart to hearts and had learned a lot about one another. Kurt had always known that his dad loved him, but since they had started talking more and more, for the first time he really felt it. He knew his dad had always known he was gay, but ever since he had actually worked up the courage to tell him, things had been easier and the pair had opened up to one another a lot, learning a lot about each other in the process. But, for all the progress they had made, the conversation that was coming was one that neither of them was particularly happy about having.

Kurt knew his dad loved him no matter what, but he still wasn't quite ready to join a gay pride parade. His dad had probably always hoped that he would snap out of it one day and start chasing after girls. If it had been a girl he had been caught kissing, his dad would be congratulating him before making some halfhearted comment about condoms and leaving it at that. But, because it was a boy, it was different and would always be different.

In a way, Kurt hated that. He knew he was very feminine and didn't have any problem with that, but sometimes he couldn't help but be pissed off at the way his dad treated him, as if he was so fragile he could break at any second. He might not be outwardly masculine, but he was still a man and every so often he felt a tingle of annoyance at the way his dad treated him more like a daughter. It wasn't about the fact that he wasn't into typically masculine activities, but more about the way his dad protected him like a girl. Finn may not be Burt's son, but Kurt saw the way he had no problem with Finn doing whatever he wanted, because he was a big tough boy. Sometimes Kurt really wished his dad would see that he was a lot stronger than people thought.

Expecting the worst, Kurt took a seat on the couch, facing his dad. He had imagined this moment may times before, but he had never imagined this set of circumstances. In his fantasies, his dad was happy about it, and the guy was someone his dad could get along with and eventually become friends with. How would his dad react to this? Noah had spent a lot of time at the house with Finn and it was safe to say Burt had gotten the same impression that Noah projected to everyone. The persona of tough, aggressive bad boy was all his dad had ever seen of Noah. Would he even give them a chance?

"So." His dad said, not meeting Kurt's eye, "Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah – Yes. It was nice." Kurt mumbled uncomfortably.

"What did you do?"

"Um, we got some food and went for a drive." Kurt said, deciding to tactfully leave out the part about Rachel, "Then we hung out at Noah's house for a while."

"I see. Did you get to meet his parents?"

"No." Kurt said, confused by this line of questioning. "His mom and sister are out of town and his dad... he's not around."

"So you were there alone then?"

Kurt's eyes widened as he realized what his dad was trying to ask, before blushing furiously. His dad didn't care about Noah's parents so much as the fact that they were alone. He really hoped this wasn't the start of a sex talk, that would be too much to handle.

"Well yeah, but only for a while. We just watched some TV."

His father was silent for a minute, looking at Kurt carefully as if trying to detect any deception. After a while, he cleared his throat again and wrung his hands together.

"So, Puckerman your... uh... your boyfriend?"

Kurt flushed again, briefly wondering if too much blushing would ruin his usually flawless complexion. He hadn't even had time to think about this himself. Noah obviously wasn't his boyfriend. They had only had one date and Kurt had no idea what Noah was thinking. They hadn't had time to talk about it... heck, he hadn't had much time to even think about what had happened. Noah wasn't his boyfriend, but he was definitely... something.

"No.. No he's just a friend."

"I hope you don't kiss all your friends like that." Burt said. There was no anger in his voice, just implications.

"Uh... It's complicated. I think that was a date... I don't know."

Burt surprised his son then by chuckling heartily, causing his son to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Kurt, it's just your face, you look so nervous." he said, chuckling again, "I always thought two guys might be easier, less complicated, but I guess not. You know, your mom and me were together for a month before I actually knew it."

Kurt laughed, feeling the tension ease. The fact that his dad wasn't angry was such a relief.

"Look Kurt, you're my son and I love you. I know you're at that age, where dating becomes important. I'm not quite sure how it goes for two boys, but I guess it can't be too different." He said, clasping a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm not gonna be difficult about this, but I want you to be careful, understand?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes dad, I will. Don't worry, we're nowhere near THAT stage." Kurt said quietly.

"I don't mean that Kurt. I want you to be careful with Puckerman. He's given you a hell of a tough time in the past and I guess he must have changed some for you to give him a chance and I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt... but be careful. Don't get to invested in this too soon. Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah dad. I understand. But he has changed. Noah... he's complicated. But he's a good guy. I don't know what's going on, but I want to find out. I promise I'll take it slow though. No drama."

Burt laughed again.

"Son, I don't know that you can do anything without drama."

"That's a good point." Kurt admitted, breaking into a grin.

"Just talk to me if you need to. I know I don't always have the best advice, but I'm always in your corner son. I'd do anything for you."

"I know you would dad. I love you."

"Love you too son."

Kurt stood up and smiled at his dad.

"I'd better start getting ready for bed. Gotta get my beauty sleep now that I'm in demand." Kurt said, earning a raised eyebrow from his dad, who wisely remained silent.

* * *

An hour later, Kurt crawled between the blankets on his bed, thankful to finally be finished with his nightly skin care routine. It was a necessity, obviously, but the time it took often irritated him. Still, he couldn't even begin to imagine how Finn could be a soap and water guy. How could anyone do that?

He lay his head against the pillow and closed his eyes, happy to finally have a moment to himself to just had been a crazy night, or a crazy week if he as honest. Before Noah had come over to watch movies and hang out, Kurt had never thought much about him, beyond the fact that he was a total jerk and a constant pain in his ass. In the space of a week, Noah had gone from the guy he had avoided at any cost to the guy that made his heart flutter every time his thought of him.

It didn't make sense to Kurt. What had changed? Everything really.

He knew he had made a lot of mistakes in the past few months. Ever since he signed up to Glee club his life had been packed with more drama than the cheesy soaps he secretly loved. So much had changed in his life and it was becoming very confusing to him.

Coming out as gay hadn't been much of a shock for anyone that really knew him, but it had been the start of one of the things that had changed him beyond measure. His crush on Finn, while ridiculous and totally unrealistic when he thought about it clearly, had been intense to say the least. It was the first time he had ever had such strong feelings for someone else and the experience had opened his eyes to the world in a lot of ways.

Finn was very handsome, that was certainly the initial appeal that he held, but the way Finn treated him was what really drew him in. Finn was a jock, popular and cool, but even knowing Kurt was gay, he was still kind to him. Having this masculine, sweet guy treat him nicely and become his friend had been intoxicating to Kurt and easily took away his better judgment, causing him to believe the Finn might have actual feelings for him.

Of course, the planning and scheming Kurt had put into place in order to get Finn to see him in a romantic light had backfired in an epic way and now they were even further apart than ever before. After Finn had blown up at him over the redecorating of the room they were to be sharing, things between them had totally broken apart. Sure, technically they had made up to some degree after Finn stood up for him with two of the schools biggest douches and Burt had let him move back into their home, but both of them were a lot more weary of one another and their conversations never went beyond pleasantries.

If he was honest with himself, Kurt had to admit that he couldn't even stand to be in the same room as Finn for any period of time longer than ten minutes. The mixture of shame, humiliation and anger he felt whenever he saw Finn made him feel sick. He was embarrassed at how he had let himself believe Finn had feelings for him and the lengths he had gone to to make something happen. Maybe he didn't actively decorate the room in that way to try to make a move on Finn, but he couldn't deny he thought it would help. He felt embarrassed about the way he had pursued the jock – it probably hadn't been subtle to anyone, but he also felt angry at the way Finn had treated him. The look on Finn's face when he was yelling at him was etched in his mind permanently, the expression of disgust followed Kurt every time he saw the boy.

Of course it didn't help that they now lived together.

His plan to get his dad and Finn's mom together had worked perfectly in some respects, but had backfired completely now that his original intention had fallen through. As painful as it was to see Finn everyday at school and at home, Kurt couldn't begrudge his dad for it. He and Carole seemed to be the perfect match and his dad was happier than he had been in years. Kurt couldn't deny his dad that, even if it meant he had to put up with being uncomfortable in his own home.

Of course, Glee club had brought good things to Kurt's life as well. He had finally managed to make some close friends, Mercedes of course, but he considered the others to be friends now of course, even Rachel Berry to some extent. They probably wouldn't go shopping together for a long long time, but he no longer felt the urge to set her alight, so that's progress. Sure, Santana still freaked him out, but she usually left him alone.

And then there was Noah, who was turning into more and more of a mystery every day.

When Kurt had answered the door to let him in, half an hour late, last weekend he was more than a little annoyed. His dad and Carole had gone away and Kurt was excited to have the house to himself for once, only to be told by Finn that not only was he staying in, but Puck was coming over.

He had planned to go downstairs to his bedroom and hide out for the night, or possibly call Mercedes to come over, but upon answering the door, something about the way Noah looked at him made him change his mind. He hadn't deluded himself into thinking Noah was interested, but the way the jock's eyes lingered over him for just a fraction too long was enough to convince him to hang out.

When he entered the living room, Finn seemed relieved. Although things were strained between them, Finn had been trying to make it up to him, and Kurt figured Finn was hoping this meant he was beginning to get back into his good books. They had sat down together watching movies and eating pizza. Kurt even surprised them, and himself, by accepting the beer Noah offered.

He was surprised by how comfortable he started to feel around them both. Noah was including him in the conversation and hadn't made fun of him once, which made a pleasant change. After Finn had fallen asleep, he and Noah stayed up for hours talking and Kurt had frequently been amazed by how nice it was. If anyone had asked him if he would be having a pleasant conversation with Noah Puckerman, he would have laughed, but that night, that's exactly what happened.

Kurt had never really been attracted to Noah. He couldn't deny that Noah was very good looking and had a great body, but his bad attitude had always turned Kurt off instantly. But, later that night when Noah had come downstairs to sleep on the fold out bed in his room, for the first time he began to feel some attraction for the bigger boy.

When Noah began to strip off his shirt, Kurt had felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment and even though he didn't want to be caught staring, he couldn't look away. Anyone could tell Noah was ripped, but when he took of his shirt, his muscles seemed to flex and Kurt had trouble keeping his tongue in his mouth. Then, when Noah had removed his pants, stripping to a pair of tight underwear, he had almost lost control and ran over there. Only the almost certain ass kicking he would have received stopped him. The way Noah stood didn't help either. He had faced Kurt head on, almost as if he was putting himself on display.

Looking back at it now, Kurt knew that was the first moment he had felt such a strong feeling of lust. Sure, he had liked Finn a lot, but had never thought of doing anything more than kissing him. Seeing Noah like that though, he had wanted to do a lot more... everything in fact. He distinctly remembered being incredibly thankful when the lights were turned off, so that Noah wouldn't be able to see the flush on his cheeks.

The rest of the week had flown by for Kurt, although he did notice he was seeing Noah a lot more often and he even sat next to him in Glee rehearsal. Noah surprised him greatly by talking to him while they waited for Mr. Shue to arrive. He had thought that they wouldn't be friends after that one night and even if they were, Noah would never talk to him at school. The dumpster dives had stopped and he hadn't been slushied all week, which must have been due to Noah's influence.

Kurt sighed, sitting up. Thinking over the past week got him even more confused about what had happened tonight. Sure, he and Noah had been getting along at school, but he had never expected Noah to show up on his doorstep and ask him out. He had had a nice time though, Noah looked so sexy in his wife beater. Kurt would never even try to wear one of those, but it looked great on Noah.

The date had been really fun. It wasn't what Kurt had thought his first date would be like, but it was good. Noah had a way of making him feel relaxed even when he was incredibly nervous. But, they hadn't really gotten a chance to talk about why Noah had asked him out. Sure, any other person would think it was because Noah liked him, but that just seemed to... unlikely.

If they hadn't kissed, Kurt knew he would have convinced himself it hadn't been a date at all.

That kiss...

A knocking on the door disrupted Kurt from his thoughts. Without waiting for an invitation, the door opened and Finn walked in, looking anxious and pissed off at the same time.

"Finn...Whats going on?" Kurt asked irritably, annoyed at the way he had just barged in.

"I told you earlier, we need to talk."

"About what?" Kurt asked as he got out of the bed. "By the way, thanks for making that moment really uncomfortable earlier."

"Kurt what the hell? You were kissing Puck?"

"Yeah and you interrupted. You could have just gone inside."

Kurt smirked as Finn gestured wildly, seemingly unable to form words.

"Kurt... what the fuck? What are you doing with him?"

"It's none of your business Finn."

"Yeah, it is. He's my best friend, I know what he's like. He's just fucking with you to get something out of you."

Kurt rolled his eyes and got back into the bed, laying back and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Finn." He said, trying to draw the conversation to a close and Finn leave.

"Just stay away from him Kurt. He doesn't really like you. This is Puck we're talking about." Finn said as he retreated towards the door.

When the door was closed, Kurt sat up again, sighing. Maybe Finn was right. As much as he wanted to believe Noah was being genuine, it really would make more sense if it was some kind of elaborate scheme to hurt him.

But that kiss... it was special, he was sure of it. The sudden vibrating of his cellphone snapped him back to earth. He flipped it open and smiled when he read the message.

_Hey Kurt, Hope you didn't get in trouble. Had so much fun tonight, especially the kissing part. Night babe- Noah x_

Maybe Finn was right, but just this once, Kurt allowed himself to feel a tiny glimmer of hope. Maybe this time, something good would happen for him. He quickly tapped back a message to Noah and lay down, resolving to take things slowly and be careful, like his dad had said.

He also resolved to make out with Noah a lot more.

* * *

**AN:** Ugh this was so painful to write! The whole, thinking back but not a flash back, events from a different perspective thing was so painful. The whole structure was really pissing me off, so it took forever to get through.

Also I discovered I'm more of a Noah than a Kurt. Noah chapters flow, this one was so stunted and evil. Guess you know who's P.O.V its gonna be in from now on.

I just feel like hearing a little bit of what Kurt is seeing and feeling was important to the story, plus it sets up the angry Finn happy Burt thing.

Ugh, let me know what you think, I really hate this chapter personally.

Also, I don't know if this comes across to everyone else, but for some reason I can't stop imagining Burt as a sort of "southern gentleman" and now I can't stop reading his lines in a southern accent. damn lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

Puck awoke the morning after his date with Kurt feeling invigorated, ready to face the world in a way that couldn't usually be achieved without the help of vast amounts of Red Bull. He had had so much fun the night before and kissing Kurt had been amazing. Even though he knew he would have to deal with Finn and Quinn and of course Kurt's father, he didn't mind. The high he felt when he thought of the taste of Kurt's mouth seemed to banish all negative thoughts from his mind. Puck stretched slowly before getting out of bed, anxious to begin the day.

He hadn't really thought about how his life would be affected by dating Kurt, if that was even what they were doing. Sure, he knew some people might give him a hard time about it, but he was a total bad ass and he was sure that people would still respect him. Hell, Puck knew he was so cool that him being with a dude would probably start a new trend at McKinley High. He wouldn't be at all surprised if half of the football team were hooking up with guys by the end of the week. He was just a trend setter like that.

He was however more than a little worried about how his mother would react to the news that her son was into guys as well as girls. She wasn't exactly strict and let him get away with a lot, but he didn't think she would be overjoyed about the idea. No doubt she had all sorts of plans in her head for a perfect Jewish wedding to the perfect Jewish girl. Maybe that would happen some day, but right now Puck only had eyes for Kurt. He knew his mother would love him no matter what, something she had told him every day since his dad decided to leave them to rot, but she would no doubt be very surprised and would need some time to get used to the idea. Still after she met Kurt, she would fall for him just like everyone else who got to know the soprano did.

Puck smiled to himself, marveling at the way one date made him jump to such conclusions, even having fantasies about introducing Kurt to his mother. He knew that was a long way off and that it was very important to take his time with Kurt. In his post date rundown with Tina, she had stressed the importance of moving slowly. She had explained to him very carefully that Kurt didn't trust people easily and that the fact that they had kissed was huge. Puck figured he would have to take even more time than most guys after his not so stellar past with the boy.

The vibrating of his cell caused him to snap back to reality. He picked it up, smiling when he read the name on the display. His heart raced as he opened the message from Kurt.

_Hey Noah. So my dad wants you to come over for lunch. He's cool, but I think he wants to do some sort of tough guy speech... you don't have to come if you don't want to._

Puck smiled even wider, Kurt was the only person he knew that wrote a text message with correct spelling and punctuation. It was those little details that made Kurt so sweet. He tapped a slow reply, careful to make his text as readable as possible.

_I'll be there. Finn says your dad's really scary, but I think it'll be worth it to get to see you Tiger._

As soon as the message was sent, Puck sprung into action, leaping from his bed and heading towards the shower. He had to at least look half respectable to meet Kurt's dad, as well as looking totally hot to see Kurt. But years of listening to his over inflated ego assured Puck that it wouldn't be a challenge.

* * *

Puck pulled up on the Hummel's driveway half an hour later and practically jumped from his truck upon seeing Kurt.

"Hey Tiger." Puck growled into Kurt's ear. He smiled at the way the smaller boy's face reddened at the sound of his voice. Kurt had come outside to meet Puck before they went inside to join Burt.

"Hey Noah." Kurt replied shyly. "What's with that anyway? The tiger thing?"

"Well, I guess I could call you something else, Princess perhaps?" Puck offered. He laughed at the way Kurt wrinkled his nose slightly at the suggestion. "Not Princess then, that's good. You're not a chick after all."

"I guess Tiger isn't too bad after all." Kurt replied. He surprised Puck by leaning up for a chaste kiss suddenly, before taking his hand and practically dragging him to the door.

"On second thoughts, isn't it a bit soon for the whole meet the parents thing?" Puck protested, suddenly feeling less confident than he had in a long time.

"It's not a big deal Noah. You've met my dad plenty of times before. Besides, it's better to get it out of the way now right?"

"I guess so..." Puck said, not sounding as if he believed himself at all.

Kurt smiled up at Puck and squeezed his hand reassuringly before opening the door and stepping inside. He lead Puck directly into the living room where Burt was waiting, sitting in the chair pretending to be watching the television. Burt turned the TV off and turned to face the two boys, extending his hand to Puck, who gave it a hearty shake. His mother had always told him a firm handshake gave a good first impression.

"Puck." Burt began, injecting a rough note of aggression into his voice to intimidate the boy, "So I guess you know why I wanted you to come here today?"

"Yes Sir." Puck answered, trying to sound confident.

"Now I don't know you that well, and what I do know, I can't say I like."

"Dad..." Kurt began, before his father held up a hand to silence him.

"But, I do know my son and I know he's a good judge of character, so I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Thank you Sir... I promise, I'm not messing around with your son, I really like him." Puck said, blushing slightly. He looked over at Kurt, who was beaming and felt himself calm down a little. "I've... I've never really been out with another guy before... but I promise I will never intentionally hurt Kurt."

Puck had to admit he felt a little out of place having this conversation. He had gone out with many girls and had never met any of their parents in a situation like this, plus he hadn't even had this conversation with Kurt himself yet. They had only been on one date after all.

He couldn't make any promises to love Kurt forever and do anything for him, because he wasn't really one hundred percent sure of how he felt, but he wasn't lying when he said he would never hurt Kurt. He hadn't really thought about it too much yet, but he knew he was sick of living the way he was, going from one girl to the next, collecting notches on his bedpost as it were. He wanted something deeper, more meaningful and he thought he could find that with Kurt.

Of course the fact that Kurt is a boy had been a major stumbling block for him. He had been attracted to guys before, but never in a way that made him think he might be gay, it had always just been fleeting thoughts that he had put down to extreme teenage hormones. When he really stopped to think about it, the fact that Kurt is another dude wasn't such a huge issue though. When he had sat with Kurt, talking for most of the night, he got to really see who Kurt was as a person, and who he could be around Kurt. He liked both of those men and didn't feel like he could let Kurt's gender stand in the way of what could be an amazing relationship.

He had been very surprised however when he first started having sexual thoughts about Kurt. It had started out innocently enough, a few stray thoughts about how Kurt's tight clothing showed off his slender, yet slightly muscular body. These thoughts seemed to blossom into more the more he got to know Kurt however, leading to full of sexual fantasies he would be embarrassed to ever say aloud. Even the sexts he routinely exchanged with Santana didn't have the graphic details he had come up with when thinking about Kurt.

"Well, that's all I really need to know. There are some ground rules of course." Burt said, pausing before laying them out.

Puck tightened his grip on Kurt's hand and saw him visibly tense, both of them praying that Burt wasn't about to launch into a sex talk. As over sexed as Puck was, the mere thought of having Kurt's father discuss their potential sex life was mortifying. Of course, his prayers were in vain.

"Now I know you two are young boys and believe me, I remember what it was like to be your age. I'm not gonna pretend you two won't at least be thinking about having sex, I don't have my head that far in the sand. All I ask is that you're careful and respect each others boundaries." Burt continued. Puck noticed the way Burt refused to look either of them in the eye as he said this, obviously just as embarrassed as they both were.

"Dad!" Kurt said, his face redder than ever before. "Please stop talking."

"OK OK No need to get all uptight. Just had to be said Kurt."

"Sir, if it gets to that stage, I'll treat Kurt right, you have my word." Puck said, hoping it would be an end to the topic.

"Good. And try to keep the noise down. Kurt's room is soundproof, I can't be dealing with all that Beyonce or whoever, but soundproofing can only do so much."

Kurt and Puck stared at Burt, open mouthed, both unsure of what to say to that.

"So, Puckerman." Burt said, "You're on the football team?"

* * *

"So that was OK right?" Kurt asked uncertainly.

The rest of the "meeting" between the three had been easy by comparison to the sex talk and once he had gotten over his initial embarrassment and the intimidation he felt when in front of Burt Hummel, Puck had come to enjoy talking to the man.

He actually found it a little hard to believe he was Kurt's father, the two couldn't be more different. Burt was the quintessential manly man, whereas Kurt was... well anyone that accused Kurt of being a little feminine wouldn't be called crazy. But for all of there differences, the love between them was obvious. Puck felt a pang of jealousy at that, he had never had much of a relationship with his own father while he was around and hadn't heard from him at all since he walked out on them. He often found himself wondering what it would be like to have a dad that loved him.

But his mother and sister were enough. Sure, sometimes they annoyed the hell out of him, but he wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. He loved them more than anything and felt surprised when he wondered whether they would like Kurt as much as he did. He hadn't thought much about introducing him to them, but now that he did, the idea wasn't exactly unappealing.

"Yeah." Puck responded, "Your dad's cool. And it was really nice of him to offer to check my truck out. God knows it needs a service at least."

"Yeah, a funeral service." Kurt replied, stifling a laugh at the hurt look Puck shot him, as he rubbed the steering wheel consolingly.

The pair had been sitting in Puck's car for about an hour, neither of them making any mention of actually driving anywhere, so the car remained sitting outside of the Hummel residence. For the past hour they had been talking intensely, about nothing in particular. Both of them felt at ease with that though, to Puck it felt as natural as breathing to have Kurt holding his hand while listening to one of his stories about the trouble he and Mercedes got into, which apparently was very often.

Suddenly, a knock on the passenger window of his truck startled both boys out of their thoughts. Finn was standing there, looking equal parts annoyed and confused. Kurt rolled down the windows, while rolling his eyes at the trucks lack of electric windows.

"Hey Finn." Kurt said evenly, turning his gaze to his hand, which must have suddenly become very interesting for Kurt to be studying it so intensely

"Hey Kurt. Puck."

"Sup dude?" Puck asked, slipping back into macho mode easily. It wasn't really a transition at all, at least not after all of the years of practicing being Noah and Puck individually as the situation required it.

"We've got that practice today remember? Can I get a ride?"

Puck frowned, mentally slapping himself. Coach had called a weekend practice as punishment for their abysmal performance at their last game. He didn't want to go, instead wishing he could stay and talk to Kurt all day.

"Shit yeah, I forgot about that." He turned to Kurt, "Wanna come too? It'll be boring but... well no, it'll just be boring."

Kurt smiled at Puck, seemingly forgetting Finn was standing right beside the truck.

"No it's fine. I was supposed to go to the mall with Mercedes and Tina later anyway. We're going to try to convince Tina to finally get it on with Artie." Kurt said, causing Puck to laugh uproariously and Finn to look confused, no doubt wondering if Artie could have sex at all.

"Call you later?" Puck asked simply.

"You'd better, we still haven't made any next date plans." Kurt said with a smile.

"Well, since we're both boys, technically it's your turn to come up with something you know." Puck said.

He leaned in and kissed Kurt gently, raising his hand to one of Kurt' cheeks. The kiss itself was cut short by Finn's not so subtle coughing fit from outside the car. Kurt opened the door and stepped out, turning back to Puck for a moment.

"Have a good practice Noah." He said sweetly.

"And you have fun with the girls Tiger. Get Tina into something tight and sexy." Puck replied, poking his tongue out at the boy teasingly.

Finn got in the truck then, sighing as Puck waited for Kurt to get inside the house before starting the truck to drive to practice.

* * *

"So..." Puck said. He stared at his feet intently, wondering what it was he had planned to say.

"Yeah." Finn replied as he pulled his shirt on and sat down on a nearby bench to tie his shoes.

Practice had been long and predictably boring for Puck and he was glad to finally be sitting down and out of Coach Tanaka's line of sight. It seemed the coach really had it in for him today. He and Finn were the last remaining in the locker room, both dragging out their showers and changing routines in preparation for the awkward conversation that was to come.

Puck sighed. He really didn't want to have this talk with Finn right now. They were best friends and had been through everything together, but Puck honestly didn't think their friendship could survive this. It was more than obvious to Puck that Finn was angry with him, the drive to practice had been incredibly tense and Puck had had to roll down the window to let some of the heat out. Then during practice, Finn had tackled him a lot more than strictly necessary and a lot harder.

He was mad, of that Puck was sure, but he also knew Finn didn't stay angry for long. Usually he would blow up, throw a few fists and then feel too guilty to do anything but apologize for the next few weeks.

But this time was sure to be different.

They hadn't talked much about what had happened with Kurt and the whole redecoration drama, other than Finn telling him what had gone down when he unexpectedly arrived at the Puckerman house with an overnight bag, but beyond that they hadn't spoken of it. Puck didn't press Finn for the details that night, but had gotten a word for word playback on what had been said. It was shocking to Puck even then, before he knew who Kurt was underneath his diva exterior.

Even then, Puck was shocked at Finn's reactions. Sure, Puck had picked on Kurt for being gay in the past and had insulted guys by calling them homos plenty of times, but truthfully, he didn't hate gay people at all. The way he had seen it, it just meant more chicks for Puckzilla.

But now, Puck knew he would be on the same side as Kurt with Finn's anger.

"Look Finn..." Puck began, before being interrupted.

"No Puck, listen. I'm really not sure what the hell you're doing with Kurt, and honestly, I don't wanna know."

Puck waited in silence for Finn to continue, knowing he hadn't said all he needed to say.

"You know Kurt and I aren't exactly friends, but what you're doing is fucking low, even by your standards."

"What?" Puck asked, perplexed by the direction the conversation had taken.

"Whatever the joke is, tricking Kurt into wanting you is pretty shit Puck... and even more than that, what the fuck? You kissed him. I know your pranks are epic, but that shit is sick and you know it."

"Finn..."

"No really Puck. I get that you like to fuck around with people, but you took that way too far. You actually made out with another dude! Shit, Quinn saw it too."

"It wasn't a joke Finn!" Puck yelled in exasperation

"What?"

"I'm not fooling around. I think I really like Kurt. I'm not trying to set him up for a prank or anything... I just... I like him."

Finn looked down at where Puck was sitting with disgust clearly written on his face.

"So what? You're a homo too now? Are you gonna start trying to get in my pants as well?"

"It's not like that Finn. It's just Kurt... I don't know what I feel, but I feel something." Puck muttered, not meeting Finns eye.

Finn laughed bitterly as he walked towards the door, turning back to Puck for a moment.

"I hate it. It's sick and wrong. Kurt was one thing, but you too? I hate it."

* * *

Puck sat in his truck collecting himself before he even tried to drive anywhere. A crash was the last thing he needed right now. He laughed bitterly to himself, thinking about how badly that "little talk" with Finn had just gone.

He had known going into it that it wasn't going to be fun for either of them, but he had no idea of the depth of Finns anger. Sure, he had been pissed with Kurt at first, but it seemed like he was making some effort to make things right again, but now Puck wasn't so sure.

Finn had never really said anything in the past about hating gay people. When Puck really thought about it, Finn had never really gone out of his way to defend them either. Even the time he had dressed as Lady Gaga seemed to be more about relieving his own sense of guilt than sticking up for Kurt. Hell, it could even have been his way of making sure he had a place to live.

Hearing Finn yell about it being sick and wrong... it was unexpected to say the least and didn't help Puck to figure anything out. He had thought maybe Finn would be cool about it, happy to have Kurt focusing on someone else. He thought maybe Finn would be able to help him figure out the mess in his head...

Apparently not.

Sighing, Puck picked up his cellphone and sent Kurt a message warning him of Finns foul mood before starting the truck and driving towards his house, where he had no doubt he would be unable to forget the venom in Finns voice.

* * *

AN: Oops, I didn't update for so long. Not gonna make heaps of excuses, stuff went down, sickness and employment troubles, but I'm OK now.

Oddly enough the distraction of the last few days spurred this on. I hope you all watch the news! If so, you might have heard of the massive earthquake in New Zealand. I'm in Christchurch, where it really really went down and for a while I was stuck at work right after the 7.1 quake, stuck inside the building with no lights or power and a leaking LPG cylinder (I think Americans call LPG Propane if that helps, you know, for BBQ?)

Anyway, all the stress of the last few days needed to be vented... so this chapter happened.

Will try to update soon. It's so weird that I have power and the internet, am able to write fanfic, but I don't have access to water. Crazy.

Xoxo Dyl


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"Good morning Noah!" Carole said, her smile beaming as she stepped aside and allowed Puck to walk into the house. Her extremely welcoming greeting threw Puck off a little, either she was really happy to see him or she and Burt had... Oh. Puck shuddered at the thought, Carole was like a second Mom and he really didn't like to think of her that way.

"Morning Mrs. H." Puck said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Hey, if you and Kurt's dad ever got married, you'd still be Mrs. H."

"Yes, I planned it that way Noah." Carole said. She chuckled quietly at the boys obvious nervousness. Burt had told her all about Puck and Kurt's date and she couldn't wait to see what would happen. Sometimes she felt like watching the lives of the kids was far more exciting than anything on television.

"So..."

"Kurt's in the kitchen making coffee."

"Thanks." Puck said, smiling sheepishly.

He walked quickly into the kitchen, eager to see Kurt, or more accurately, to get another kiss, something he had been thinking about since he had last seen Kurt on Saturday. It seemed like so much longer, but on Tina's advice he had waited until Monday morning before seeing him again. All he had wanted to do on Sunday was driver over to the Hummel household and see Kurt, but Tina had explained at length the importance of taking things slowly.

"Hey Tiger." Puck growled as he snaked his arms around Kurt's waist, chuckling at the way Kurt jumped in surprise before turning away from the counter and pressing his lips to Puck's quickly.

"Hi Noah. I didn't realize we had a date today. Before school no less?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. The small grin that was playing on his lips betrayed the tone of his words.

"I just needed to see you. Who could blame me when you dress as hot as that?"

"Hmm." Kurt said slowly, his smile spreading even wider. "I'll ignore the fact that that line was incredibly cheesy, since it also happened to be incredibly accurate. But – not that I'm not happy to see you – why are you here?"

Puck shifted uncomfortably. He had come to talk to Kurt about what they were, but the idea of the conversation made him cringe. Ordinarily, he would never have dreamed of having this kind of conversation after only one official date, that kind of intensity was more of a Rachel kind of thing. But, once again, his guardian angel in the form of Tina had helped him to think clearly.

He knew it was way too early for labels and commitments, but he couldn't ignore the fact that they were something and whatever they were would change his life in a major way. It was different for Kurt, he was already out and proud after all, nobody would be particularly shocked to see him with a boyfriend. But if Puck turned up to school that day holding Kurt's hand... the shit would really hit the fan.

But at the same time, he couldn't just ignore Kurt at school and act the way he had done in the past. He had spent the night thinking about it and had come to the conclusion that he was in a sticky situation.

"I wanted to talk. About us... or more specifically, what's going to happen today?"

"You mean do I expect you to serenade me with a song about your undying love in front of the entire school?"

"Pretty much." Puck said as he laced his fingers with Kurt's, his words spilling out in a rush. "I really like you and I really really want to see where this is going... but it's a lot of pressure to all of a sudden announce that I'm into guys... but I really don't want this thing with us to turn into a dirty little secret."

"I understand Noah." Kurt said. "I mean, I pretty much always knew I was gay and, looking back at things, I'm fairly sure everyone who ever met me knew it too. It's ok if you don't want to tell people just yet."

"You understand that it's not because I'm ashamed or anything right?"

"Of course. It's just a big thing to undertake. I get it. Just make me one promise?"

"Anything."

"Please don't slushy me." Kurt said, before planting another chaste kiss on Puck's lips.

"You got it tiger, Kurt Hummel will be a slushy free zone as of today."

"There is a bit of a flaw in this plan though."

"Oh?" Puck asked, already sure of what Kurt was about to say.

"Finn. He... he was really angry yesterday. I don't know what his problem is, aside from his clothes and that squinty face he makes when he sings."

Puck laughed and reached out to brush his fingers along Kurt's cheeks. Comments like that were a big part of what he liked about Kurt. He may have been trying to reform lately, but Puck was still a badass and loved hearing anyone talk smack, but when it came from Kurt, it was perfect. With Kurt's words and his guns, they could be an unstoppable force of evil at McKinley.

"Me neither. You'd think he'd be happy that you were interested in someone else and that he wouldn't have to try to stop me from getting Quinn. But whatever the problem is, you're right, he might make things difficult. I don't think Quinn will talk, or Tina, but Finn..."

"Wait, Tina knows?"

Puck laughed, "Babe, Tina pretty much hooked us up."

"Remind me to thank her. And I'll talk to Finn on the way to school. He's pissed, but shockingly still won't take the bus, so at least I'll have some alone time with him to try to deal with this."

"Thanks Tiger. You're a braver man than me! But if Finn does anything..."

"He won't." Kurt said, cutting Puck off. "Physically at least. He's still pretty scared of my dad after their last argument after all."

"I think everyone's a little scared of your dad Kurt." Puck said, chuckling. "Anyway, now that we have the serious business out of the way, I'd say we have at least five minutes worth of quality making out before I have to go."

"Finally, something I wanna do."

"Oh and Kurt?" Puck said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"This won't be forever, I just need a little bit of time. If it works out well with us, I'm not gonna hide in the closet and make you a secret."

Kurt smiled even wider than he had at the mention of kissing before pulling Noah closer and capturing his lips, giving him a kiss he knew the taller boy would be thinking of for the rest of the day.

* * *

Quinn Fabray smiled at her reflection as she brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She knew it was vain, but she knew she was beautiful, the prettiest girl in school for sure and probably Lima. Sure, Santana and Brittany were hot and there were plenty of pretty girls at her school, but nobody would deny that Quinn perfect.

Or she had been, before she joined the Glee Club. It seemed ridiculous to Quinn that her popularity was waning because of this one, tiny club that probably wouldn't last the rest of the year. Logically, she knew she should just quit, that being a Cheerio was enough and would see her crowned prom queen.

But as much as she tried to deny it to herself, she loved Glee Club.

She wasn't the best singer, but her voice was sweet and gentle and worked well with the group and she felt like she had made improvements since joining. But more than looking for something to be good at, she loved it for the outlet it provided to express herself. In the Cheerios, she may be the head cheerleader, but she was still just one of many. In Glee, she was unique.

And of course, there was Rachel Berry to consider.

Finn loved her, that was a certainty. They made the perfect couple. But ever since he joined Glee Club and met man hands, Quinn had seen the way Finn was questioning things. If she quit Glee and left Finn and Rachel alone together, it would only be a matter of time before he became confused and she wasn't prepared to take the chance that he would make the wrong decision.

So quitting wasn't an option and her popularity would continue to suffer. Unless she could come up with a way to bring them back to the top. Seeing Puck and Kurt kissing days earlier had been perfect and had started a plan forming in her mind.

At McKinley High, the rules of popularity were complicated. While joining Glee Club and caused her to loose some power, the social force of Puck and Santana had inexplicably started to rise. The same thing that had made Quinn and Finn less popular had had the opposite effect on their respective sidekicks, a fact that had frustrated Quinn to no end.

The popular belief around school was that, while Quinn and Finn had "gone soft" by joining Glee, Puck and Santana had done so only to back up their friends and also to destroy the club from within. That coupled with Puck's reputation and the fear Santana caused in pretty much everybody, they had become a beacon of what Puck would describe as "badassness" and had made their popularity sky rocket. If this continued, it wouldn't be long until Quinn was demoted, if not kicked off of the Cheerios altogether and then even dating the Quarterback and her looks wouldn't guarantee her the title she had already started silently campaigning for.

She had to bring Puck and Santana down. She liked them of course, Santana had been a good friend and she would be lying if she didn't admit that Puck was hotter than anyone she had ever met. And hurting Kurt in the process would be hard.

But not as hard as losing. If she wasn't popular, then what would she be?

She smiled again, checking her reflection one last time before leaving for school.

"Perfect." She said, more determined than ever.

* * *

AN: Yes, I updated. Crazy right. Stuff went down, the city I live in is kinda broken and everything had been very crazy. But I'm sure you get that life sometimes goes all wrong, so I'm not gonna go to into detail about my wreck of a life that lead to no updates.

Storywise, I have direction. It might seem a little weird that Santana and Puck can get away with being in Glee while Finn and Quinn cannot, but I have seen this happen before, some people just have that "edge" where they really can do anything and get away with it. I think Puck and Santana have this, after all, Puck could wear a dress to school and people would still think he was cool right?

Please review, even if you never usually do. It's been so long, I have no idea if anyone is even gonna read this and the feedback would help me keep going. (all the writers out there will know how a long break can mess up your confidence in a story I'm sure.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

"You know Finn, if you get any closer to the window, you might actually be outside of the car." Kurt said, chuckling nervously before sighing at the silence that followed.

After Noah had left that morning, Kurt had resolved to talk to Finn and clear the air somewhat. He had to admit he was alarmed and a little confused by Finn's extreme reaction to the situation. They had certainly had their differences in the past, but Kurt really thought they had moved past all of that after their "big fight" when Finn and his mother had first moved in.

It really didn't make any sense to Kurt. He always thought when he finally got a boyfriend, Finn would be happy for him. He didn't expect Finn to be totally comfortable about the idea, but he had hoped Finn would at least be supportive, and probably even a little relieved that he wouldn't be the object of Kurt's affection anymore. Kurt had gotten over Finn long ago, and although things had been good, there was always an underlying tension coming from the Quaterback.

Perhaps it was the way Finn found out. Kurt knew Finn didn't deal with shocks well, so seeing him Kissing Noah seemingly out of the blue probably wasn't the best way for him to find out.

Or perhaps it was because Finn had been shocked by seeing Kurt kissing Noah.

Either way, the tension in the car was palpable and Finn was pressed as closely to the door as humanly possible, as if he was scared to be close to Kurt. A scowl seemed to be permanently etched upon his face and his eyes hadn't deviated from the road ahead of them since Kurt had started the car.

"Finn?" Kurt asked hesitantly, keeping his own eyes fixed on the road. "I think we need to talk."

"Well I really don't." Finn said in a tone so cold he could only have learned it from listening to Kurt when he was in a full diva meltdown.

"Please Finn? I hate this tension between us."

"You should have thought about that before you decided to mess everything up then."

"Finn, I haven't messed anything up... I just want to be happy. So does Noah." Kurt said, trying not to show how much Finn's behavior was hurting him. For all of their differences, Kurt really cared for Finn. Not in a romantic way, not anymore, but he truly cared none the less.

"Yes you have." Finn said, the ice in his voice fading as anger set in instead. "You know you being gay was one thing and once you stopped trying to... To convert me, I could ignore it. But what you're doing now is so wrong. You're fucking up everything for Puck."

"Finn, what are you talking about!" Kurt demanded, anger beginning to creep into his own voice.

"Puck isn't gay!"

"Finn..."

"He isn't! He's my best friend and I know he isn't like you. At first I thought he was just fucking with you and I was pissed at him, but he's serious!"

"Exactly Finn!" Kurt growled. "He is serious."

"Yeah, seriously messed up. He actually thinks he's into you... that he likes that shit... How do you think the rest of the school is gonna react to this?"

"Not everything is about popularity Finn."

"But Puck is. Being popular is who he is. This is gonna destroy his reputation, his place in the school... Everything. And how do you think it's going to be when he realizes he isn't actually gay? That you just tricked him into this to get what you want."

Kurt pursed his lips, determined not to lose his temper. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and took a deep breath, mentally willing himself not to cry. He knew this conversation wouldn't be easy, but the depth of Finn's anger was astonishing. Kurt knew that Finn really did believe what he was saying, but there was obviously more to it than that. Finn pretended to be all accepting and tolerant, but Kurt was beginning to see that Finn's tolerance only seemed to apply to things in theory, not when he was actually faced with them.

"Finn, what Noah and I decide is none of your business. I'm sorry that you feel that way and that you are so obviously disgusted by gay people, but you have to trust Noah to make his own choices."

"How can he with you doing everything you can to get what you want?" Finn demanded, turning to face Kurt fully. Kurt sighed, this time in frustration and pulled the car to the side of the road. When he had stopped, he turned to face Finn, the anger he felt inside easily showing on his delicate features.

"I'm not some kind of predator Finn. I'm not tricking Noah into doing anything he doesn't want to. Whether or not you accept that is up to you."

"I'm never going to accept it. It's wrong." Finn stated plainly. His voice lacked any emotion, as if he was just expressing a simple fact that everyone knew.

"Whatever. Just keep it to yourself. Noah and I have decided not to tell anyone yet, so if you won't accept it, please just respect our wishes and keep this quiet."

"Oh I won't tell anyone." Finn said as he reached for the handle of Kurt's car and stepped out quickly onto the sidewalk. "But not for you, or to help your fucked up plans. I'm not saying anything so that Puck can still have a normal life when he figures out how you sucked him in. Something tells me that shouldn't take too long."

With that, Finn slammed the door closed and began to walk away, leaving Kurt sitting in his car, shaking as he rehashed the confrontation in his mind.

* * *

"Hi Kurt."

Kurt closed his locker quickly, startled by the voice that appeared to come from nothingness. He turned around quickly to be greeted by the sight of Quinn Fabray. He smiled slightly, wondering how long the girl had been standing behind him. The conversation with Finn had really made him space out.

"Good Morning Quinn. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He replied, his words laced with only the slightest trace of venom.

Even though he and Quinn were in Glee together, they had had very little to do with one another. Quinn was head Cheerio, the most popular girl in school and Kurt was... well Kurt. He would be lying if he said they were even close to in the same league at this school. Still, Quinn had always been nice enough to Kurt when they had interacted directly and since Finn had moved into their home, he had seen a lot more of her. Somewhere under Quinn's tough exterior was a lovely girl and the small glimpses of that girl that Kurt saw were enough to convince him she wasn't a horrible person after all. Just one that was maybe a little too preoccupied with being perfect.

"I just thought we should talk about... well you know. You and Puck." She said hesitantly, looking around to see if anyone was listening. She took Kurt's arm and led him to a currently empty classroom, shutting the door behind them.

"Quinn, I really don't think I can deal with another verse of the what's wrong with you Kurt song right now..."

"I'm not hear to yell Kurt, or judge you at all." Quinn said, gently laying a hand on Kurt's arm. "I just thought we should clear the air. Finn was so angry... I've never seen him like that. I hope things are OK at home."

"They've been better." He admitted, feeling his eyes begin to moisten again as he thought of the furious glares Finn had been directing towards him. "Finn believes this utterly ridiculous notion that I have somehow poisoned Noah's mind and turned him gay."

"Oh Kurt..." Quinn whispered, her eyes downcast. She looked up at him after a short moment and gave him a hopeful smile. "Things will turn around, you know Finn. I'll try to work on him."

"Thanks Quinn. It... It's hard. This thing with Noah is so new and already it's more stressful than shopping with Rachel."

"I'll bet." Quinn agreed. "Puck can be quite a handful for anyone!"

"Oh it's not him... It's just everyone else. Noah and I agreed not to tell anyone for now, I hope you understand, but if Finn's reaction is anything to go by..."

"It'll be OK Kurt. I really thing people will be more tolerant than Finn. And I'll support you. And you have Mercedes, Tina, Mr.. Shue... Pretty much the whole club will be on your side."

"Just not the one person I should be able to count on." Kurt said quietly as a tear escaped and slowly ran down his cheek. "He might be my brother one day and he hates me."

Quinn pulled Kurt in for a tight hug and rubbed small circles on his back.

"You'll be fine Kurt." She said into his ear, squeezing him tightly. "Plus you have a secret weapon."

Kurt pulled away and chuckled slightly as he wiped away the tears from his cheeks.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Well, I happen to know Coach Sylvester has a soft spot for you. If you have her on your side, you can pretty much guarantee things will work out."

Kurt laughed, genuinely amused this time.

"Thanks Quinn. Really."

Kurt smiled, feeling slightly better. Quinn might be right, maybe not everyone would react as badly. And he did have his friends to rely on. And his father. If Burt Hummel could accept his feelings for Noah, maybe it wasn't such a stretch of the imagination to hope that others would too.

"_Anyway_." he thought, "_My luck must be changing. Quinn Fabray is being nice to me and Noah Puckerman wants me. Aside from being obvious signs that I've slipped into another universe, this just shows anything can happen._"

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here." Puck said, grinning wildly as he jumped onto the auditoriums stage and pulled Kurt close, kissing him deeply. He had been looking for Kurt in between classes all morning, but everytime he saw him, Mercedes was hanging onto his arm and talking a mile a minute, or Finn was standing across the hall staring at him with a look that could easily kill.

"Mmm, hello to you too Noah." Kurt said as he straightened out his shirt. Puck smirked at the light pink color that had risen to Kurt's cheeks. He knew he was a total stud, but it was nice to see the effect he had on Kurt.

"I've been trying to get you alone all day Tiger. So, how did this morning go?" Puck asked.

He frowned as Kurt's eyes met the floor, his posture slumping ever so slightly. A burst of rage tightened his chest. Kurt was obviously hurt and the strong need to make it better conflicted greatly with the urge to find Finn and punch him for upsetting Kurt so much.

"Not so well. Finn's really angry, but he won't tell anyone." Kurt said quietly, looking up at Puck again.

"What did he say to you?"

"It doesn't matter Noah. He was angry and acted like a child, but it's fine really."

The conflict Puck had been feeling moments before doubled in intensity now. Even before he had began to have feelings for Kurt, Puck had always felt bad about hurting him or seeing him hurt. It wasn't a conscious thing, but somewhere deep down, he felt hurting Kurt was worse than anything. Kurt had one of the most expressive faces he had ever seen and the way the soprano looked so crushed hurt him deeply.

He pulled Kurt into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist. He smiled when he felt Kurt do the same as his rested his head on Puck's chest. Puck may have still been confused and a little uncertain about where things would go between him and Kurt, but he couldn't deny that holding him like this just felt right.

"It'll all be fine Kurt." Puck said. He kissed the top of Kurt's head lightly before pulling away and looking at Kurt again. The smile he received made his heart swell.

"So Tiger, any ideas for our next date yet?"

* * *

Quinn smiled as she walked away from the auditorium doors, unnoticed by the two boys she had been watching. Kurt had taken the bait so easily that morning it had almost felt disappointing. She hadn't gotten to use any of the tricks she had come up with to get him on side.

Finn was angry enough to go along with whatever she said if she brought it up the right way and Kurt and Puck were so obvious it wouldn't be too long before people started to suspect. All she really needed was to dig up some dirt on Santana and then she would be ready to set her plans into motion.

Getting back on top was going to be easier than she thought.

* * *

**AN:** Ah, he updates again! Miracle.

Thanks for the reviews and surprising amount of alerts. Also thanks to **FroggerJane**, yeah me and the family are doing OK. It's just been a super crazy time all around. I had never realized quite how bad earthquakes could be, guess it's just something you have to experience, but hopefully if you haven't, you won't.

I have direction with this story. I hope it's coming out in an interesting way...

Oh and on a technical note, my spell check has spazzed out, so I'm using a maybe not so reliable one right now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

"I can't believe we're here Kurt, this is totally awesome!" Puck exclaimed as he turned and beamed at Kurt. It was their second official date and Puck was stunned by Kurt's choice of venue.

After a particularly long and boring school day, Puck was all set to head home when Kurt ambushed him in the parking lot, all but dragging Puck to his car, not that he needed much convincing. For the whole ride, Puck had attempted to guess where he was being taken, without success.

"It's just bowling Noah." Kurt replied as he wiped down the finger wholes in the ball he had chosen, smiling slightly with pride at Puck's words.

"Well yeah, but it's you... wearing rented shoes!" Puck said. "That's pretty much the most flattering thing ever you know."

"Flattering? How?"

"It shows how much you really like me." Puck said with a wink, causing a slight blush to creep onto Kurt's cheeks.

Puck felt a familiar stirring in his pants and chuckled. Episodes of random activity in his jeans were happening more and more often lately, a fact Puck blamed on the sexy way Kurt's skin flushed pink every something even remotely sexual happened. That and the fact that Kurt always wore such impossibly tight pants, leaving very little to Puck's already overactive imagination.

In the beginning, before Puck had even started to accept the fact that he was seriously attracted to Kurt, Puck had often caught himself staring at Kurt's ass and the long, lean legs that lead to it, but had always told himself it was just because of those damn pants and that from behind, Kurt pretty much looked like a chick anyway.

But now, while still enjoying the view from behind, Puck was more than appreciative of the bulge in the front of Kurt's pants, the bulge that reminded him that as feminine as Kurt could sometimes be, he was still very much a guy.

When he really stopped to think about it, Puck was surprised how attracted to guys he was. At first, he had just had passing thoughts about whichever guy he had seen being kinda hot, for a guy, but now he was definitely into the idea. Like with Kurt. It wasn't just that Puck liked him even though he was a dude, but more that Puck liked him and it was totally awesome that he was a dude. He knew he was still into chicks for sure, but had no problem with thinking of himself as bisexual.

"Maybe." Kurt said, interrupting Puck's thoughts, "But mostly I'm just doing this to force you into coming up with something amazing for our next date!"

Puck laughed as Kurt stuck his tongue out at him, the image sending another wave of activity to his groin.

* * *

"Oh Noah, stop pouting!" Kurt said with a giggle. He stopped the car, unbuckled his seat belt and leaned across the center console, giving Puck a chaste kiss on the lips. "I just can't help it if I'm good at everything."

"I'll beat you next time!" Puck said with a mock scowl that lasted for only a few seconds before he broke into a grin, inwardly congratulating himself on earning a kiss with his superior pouting skills.

"Suuuure." Kurt teased.

"So... where the hell are we anyway Tiger?"

After Kurt had somewhat embarrassingly beaten him twice at bowling, Puck had allowed himself to be dragged back to the car, even if he was certain he could have beat Kurt at the next game. Since it was still early, Kurt had suggested driving out to a place that he knew and Puck had quickly accepted the invitation, knowing full well that he would go anywhere if it meant spending a little extra time alone with Kurt. Although they saw each other a lot at school, they rarely got to speak for fear of anyone else finding out they were dating.

"This is one of the best places even close to Lima, second only to the mall of course." Kurt said.

"Of course." Puck said, barely suppressing an eye roll at Kurt's shopping obsession.

"See that hill over there?"

Puck looked out towards where Kurt was pointing and laughed. What Kurt had called a "hill" was actually just the slightest incline of the ground, raising just enough so that you couldn't see beyond it from the road.

"You sure it's not a mountain Kurt?" He teased.

"OK OK, so maybe it isn't a hill, but I'm not quite as athletic as you, so it counts." Kurt countered. "Anyway, just beyond that is my almost favorite place, the lake."

Puck raised his eyebrows in surprise. He, like Kurt, had lived in Lima for his entire life, but he had never heard of this lake, just on the outskirts of town.

"It's a pretty well kept secret," Kurt continued "And it's man made, so it's not like it's on any maps or anything - not that it's big enough for that anyway."

"So how come you know all about it, Mr.. Not-So-Outdoorsy?" Puck asked

"My Grandfather owned the property and had the building of the lake commissioned, before my dad was even born."

With that, Kurt stepped out of the car and motioned for Puck to follow. He locked the car and climbed over the fence with Puck following closely behind. Within a few moments, they had both reached the top of the "hill".

Puck let out a low whistle of appreciation at the sight before him, totally unprepared for what he was seeing. Although from the road the slop of the ground leading to the top was slight, the other side was not at all. The entire inside of the large pasture was perfectly formed into a giant basin, as if a meteor had struck the earth here, leaving a crater. In the centre was the lake Kurt had mentioned, with four wooden cabins scattered around the clearing.

Although the lake was small, the water was dark, making Puck think it would be quite deep, definitely fun for swimming.

"Kurt... what the hell?" Puck asked, genuinely confused. "I can't believe this is just sitting here, so close to Lima. It's like a totally different world."

"I know right. That's why I love it." Kurt said as he began to walk down the slope towards the bottom, with Puck following closely behind.

When they reached the bottom, Puck took off his jacket and lay it on the ground for Kurt to sit on, knowing full well that the soprano would hate to get his designer jeans dirty. The evening was warm enough for Puck to be comfortable in only his wife beater, red today, and he knew Kurt would enjoy the view of his guns.

"So... How did all of this come about?" Puck asked, gesturing towards the area around them.

"Well, my grandfather, while a lovely man, wasn't exactly the brightest person to grace Lima with his presence. When his father died, he inherited the land and quite a large amount of money, for the time anyway. He decided to build this as a kind of tourism attraction." Kurt said. "What he didn't count on was the fact that even back then, Lima wasn't exactly an in demand location and most people were trying to get out of here, rather than come for a holiday."

"So I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

"Not so much. He lost most of his money, but luckily he'd also made one good investment, the auto shop that eventually became my Dads, when he passed away. My Dad also inherited the lake."

"So how come your Dad never sold up? The land must be worth something by now?" Puck asked, genuinely curious. It couldn't be cheap funding Kurt's shopping sprees and the car they had driven here in was probably worth more than Puck's entire house.

"Sentimental reasons I suppose. He used to bring my Mom out here when they first started dating and she fell in love with it. Later, they'd bring me out here for a mini holiday. I know it's really close to Lima, but back then it felt like a million miles away. We haven't come out here together since she died. Dad just hired a caretaker to keep the place in order."

Puck was quiet for a moment, thinking about all he had just heard. Kurt's dad used to bring his Mom here when they were his age... Kurt must really think he's something special to bring him here. He smiled, feeling like the most important guy in the world, because someone as amazing as Kurt cared about him that much. He wrapped an arm around Kurt and pulled him close, laying on his back with Kurt on top.

"Thanks for bringing me here Kurt. It's really special, just like you." He said.

Kurt rewarded him with another blush, to which Puck had the same reaction he always had. With Kurt laying on top of him like this, Puck was certain the smaller boy could feel his cock growing, but rather than being embarrassed, he liked the idea. As his cock rose to full attention, Kurt blushed even more furiously before kissing Puck, gently at first but then more urgently as Puck pulled Kurt closer by his ass, their groins rubbing together in a way that sent electric shocks down Puck's spine.

Kurt responded instantly, kissing deeper and running his hand through Puck's Mohawk. He attacked Puck's mouth desperately and before long both boys were panting and straining against one another, Puck enjoying the contact he had missed since he decided to pursue Kurt.

"Mmm, Noah." Kurt groaned as he broke away from the kiss, reaching down in between them to grasp Puck's groin. "We can go to one of the cabins?"

Puck moaned at the feeling on Kurt's hand on him, only separated by his jeans, which he suddenly wanted to be rid of. He knew that if Kurt suggested it again, he would go to the cabin with him and take Kurt's virginity. But at the same time, he knew it wasn't the right thing to do.

"Whoa Tiger." Puck growled, his throat tight with lust. "Maybe we should slow down?"

Instantly Kurt stiffened and blushed again, only this time with a real embarrassment that didn't cause the usual reaction for Puck. The tops of Kurt's ears burned and Kurt sat up, turning away from Puck. Puck sat up and reached out for Kurt's hand.

"Hey... What's wrong?" Puck asked.

"I... I'm really embarrassed. I shouldn't have suggested that..." Kurt said slowly, the words whisper quiet.

"Don't be embarrassed Kurt. I... I really really want to. You have no idea. But I think it's too quick. Don't be upset."

Kurt sniffed and turned towards him, surprising Puck with his red, puffy eyes.

"Don't cry Kurt. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Noah, it's my fault. You're still trying to work things out, I shouldn't have asked you for that, I know the idea probably grosses you out."

"Kurt. Listen carefully, I really mean this. I want, so badly, to go in there with you and go all the way. I've thought about sleeping with you so much. But I really care about you and I want it to be perfect. I know you well enough to know that even though you want to right now, later you'd regret not waiting."

"Maybe..."

"Definitely. But make no mistake, I will be making love to you soon. But when the time is right. I promise it'll be special"

"Thanks Noah." Kurt said quietly, a small smile on his face now.

"Anyway, if I'm totally honest with you, I'm really nervous about it." Puck admitted.

"You? Nervous? But you're really experienced aren't you? Mercedes said you call yourself a sex shark?"

Puck laughed, embarrassed by his previous choice of words. Sex shark wasn't exactly the best way he could have described himself.

"Well yeah, I've been with plenty of women, I'm not gonna lie. But I've never been with a man before. At all. You're the first guy I've even kissed." Puck admitted shyly.

"Wow." Kurt said. "So I guess we're even?"

"Yeah. We'll just have to learn together... And maybe watch porn!"

* * *

Later that night Puck lay in bed thinking about the day he had had. It had started off so ordinary, but had ended as one of the best he could remember. After Kurt had dropped him off at school so he could pick up his truck, he had driven straight home, where he had gone straight to bed so that his Mom wouldn't try to guess what had him smiling so much.

Kurt really made him happy.

He sighed, slightly regretting not going all the way with Kurt today as the image of him in his tight jeans flooded his memory. His hand snaked down his chest, settling under the blankets on his cock. Even though he wouldn't be sleeping with Kurt for a while, Puck saw nothing wrong with imagining it.

* * *

**AN:** Gah, end it on a dirty note lol.

I'm a bit busy doing stupid work shifts, but I wanted to update with something and thought this would be a nice little piece. A lot of stories I read jump right into the undying love thing and I wanted to go another route and actually shown them spending some time together, not always being totally sexual.

By the way, the lake thing seems really far fetched, but I used to live in a small town and a lake was built in the middle of a huge section of fields in the same way. Except it worked out quite well and has loads of houses and some shops now lol. So the idea isn't totally crazy.

Review if you think... Well anything really lol.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Thank you Rachel, that was another great performance, really great energy." Mr. Shuester said as Rachel beamed, proud of herself for earning the teachers kind words, although Puck suspected she might also be considering lecturing Mr. Shue for describing her performance as "great" rather than outstanding.

Personally, Puck could take it or leave it when it came to Rachel Berry. She had an amazing voice - even Quinn wouldn't try to deny that - but she didn't sing the kind of music he was into and in all honesty, her intensity was alarming on many levels.

As Mr. Shue began another one of his classic inspirational monologues about working together or saving the rain forest or something, Puck let his eyes wander to Kurt, who was sitting on the other side of the room, whispering animatedly with Mercedes. He could barely suppress a grin as Kurt rolled his eyes at something Mercedes had said. The pair were staring at Rachel and Puck was sure they were talking about her outfit, which even Puck had to admit was pretty frightening today. Who even knew there was a market for mustard colored vinyl jackets?

"OK Puckerman, WHAT do you keep staring at?" Mercedes yelled, interrupting his thoughts and Mr. Shue's marathon lecture. "You best not be makin' plans to slushy my man Kurt. I've seen that look before, right before you strike."

"What's up Princess, you need a spokesman now?" Puck asked with an angry leer at Kurt. He turned to look at Mercedes, trying to muster up a look of contempt before continuing. "And for your information, I've reformed. I haven't slushied anyone for weeks! Although I might consider making an exception for you two."

"Like you could ever reform Puck." Kurt spat, shaking his head. "I'm stunned that you even know the meaning of the word."

"Whatever Hummel."

"Ouch, what a snappy comeback." Kurt said dismissively. He then busied himself with his cellphone, ignoring the exasperated glare Mr. Shue was aiming at both of them.

"Seriously you two?" Mr. Shue asked in disbelief. "When is this behaviour going to stop? Everyone else in this club can get along, or at least be civil to one another."

"It's not my fault Hummel's too much of a pussy to take a joke." Puck shot.

"And it's hardly my fault that Puckerman is a stupid jerk!" Kurt countered.

"Enough!" Mr. Shue yelled. He ran a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. "I'm sick of hearing it, this has got to stop if we ever want to win in competition."

Puck felt a vibrating in his pocket and removed his cellphone, smiling when he saw the message was from Kurt.

_And the Oscar goes to... xox_

Puck chuckled, earning himself another stern look from Mr. Shue. He didn't care about that though, he was a badass after all. Instead, he focused on the feeling of relief flooding his body. For a moment he was sure he had taken things too far by calling Kurt a pussy. He had quickly found out Kurt was very touchy about any kind of name calling, but especially the kind that implied he was a girl. Calling him that fit their plan perfectly, but it still made Puck feel like a real jackass.

Before they had gone their separate ways the night before, they had talked briefly about what they would do at school, before deciding to try to act as they normally would around each other, namely hostile, with as few words as possible. Obviously Kurt had also insisted that Puck refrained from actually throwing him in the dumpster or giving him a slushy facial. They had managed to avoid being seen together for the whole school day fairly easily, but Puck was sure he had sent more texts that day than ever before.

"However, your constant bickering leads well into our next lesson - you're all going to be paired up to sing duets that celebrate your differences. Hopefully this will teach you all to be a little more accepting. Some of you need this lesson a lot more than others."

Puck groaned, not even trying to hide his disdain for the idea. He just hoped like hell he wouldn't end up getting paired with Rachel by some horrible twist of fate.

"Ordinarily I would let the hat of fate decide, but Kurt and Puck, you two are together. You really need to start getting along, for yourselves and for the team."

"Mr. Shuester, this is ridiculous. Some people just shouldn't be friends. You can force a lion and a lamb into the same cage, but you know it won't work out well for the lamb." Kurt said, feigning exasperation.

"Yes, but I doubt very much Puck is going to try to eat you." Mr. Shue said.

Puck raised an eyebrow and smirked at Kurt, who was looking very uncomfortable by their teachers choice of words, his face flushing to the delicious pink shade that he had come to love. Behind him he heard a quiet giggle and tuned to see Tina, just barely able to contain herself. Apparently he wasn't the only one with a dirty mind. He gave her a small smile and turned back to the front, ignoring the was Mercedes was clutching Kurt's hand and muttering about cutting Puck if he hurt "her boy". If only she knew.

"Mr. Shue?" Finn called suddenly, surprising Puck. "I don't think they should work together either, Kurt's right. They shouldn't be around each other at all really."

Puck sighed, knowing full well that Finn didn't want them separated because he thought they would fight. He probably had it in his head that Puck coming over to practise with Kurt would lead to them fucking on Finn's bed.

It took all of the self control he had not to tell Finn to shut the fuck up and mind his own business. Instead he settled for balling his fists and grinding his teeth slightly. He was really angry with Finn, more angry than he had ever been with anyone, except for his jackass father. Finn was supposed to be his best friend, he was supposed to have his back, not freak out when he was finally happy - really happy - for the first time ever.

Puck really didn't understand Finn at all right now, the hostility he was showing over the whole situation just wasn't like him. Generally, Finn was a nice guy, accepting of peoples differences and pretty much the good boy next door of every parents biggest dreams. Sure, there had been some problems between Kurt and Finn when their parents had first moved in together, but that had mostly been due to Kurt's not so subtle crush and some serious teasing in the locker rooms. The two had made up eventually, but now seemed even further apart than ever.

He'd been thinking about Finn a lot in the past few days, trying to understand what it was that made him so angry at the relationship that was developing between his best friend and his almost brother. He should be happy that they were getting along so well - it didn't make any sense for him to be so disgusted! Yeah, Kurt was the only gay person Puck and Finn had ever actually known, but Puck hadn't ever thought Finn was homophobic. Part of him thought that maybe Finn was jealous. Not because he actually wanted to be with Kurt or anything, but maybe he had just gotten used to being the one everyone drooled over. Everyone always liked Finn the most, maybe he just couldn't handle the fact that Puck was the one getting the attention this time.

If that was true, Puck thought it was pretty selfish - he already had Quinn and Rachel falling all over themselves to be his - he didn't need any more of an ego boost.

Either way, it didn't help that Finn refused to even talk to him about it.

"Finn, this isn't open for discussion or debate. Kurt and Puck will find a way to work together. Now, onto pairing up the rest of you. Everyone write your names on a slip of paper an-"

"This is bullshit Mr. Shue!" Finn interrupted, standing up and grabbing his backpack, looks of anger and frustration jostling for position on his face. He stormed out the door before anyone could say anything, with Quinn quickly following behind.

"Finally, some time alone." Puck said, his lips curling into a smirk as he pulled Kurt onto his lap.

The two were alone in Kurt's basement bedroom, currently curled up together on the couch Puck had slept on. The rest of Glee practice had been canceled after Finn's exit, but Puck had insisted he come over to "practice".

"It feels like it's been forever." Kurt sighed as he ran his hand through Puck's hair. "Plus all the drama today makes the cuddling part extra nice."

"Mmm yeah it does." Puck agreed. He pressed his lips softly against Kurt's temple before continuing. "What's with Finn anyway. He never throws bitch fits like that. I think even Rachel was impressed by his super diva exit."

"I have no idea." Kurt admitted. "But ever since he saw us together, things have been pretty tense. He's always been quiet at dinner, what with shoveling food into his face like his life depends on it, but now it's even worse. He won't even look at me. I.. I don't think it'll be long before Dad and Carole catch on."

"That must suck. I'm sorry he's being such a douche... You shouldn't have to put up with it."

"Neither should you." Kurt offered. "He's supposed to be your best friend after all. But maybe he'll come around once the shock wears off."

"Yeah maybe. I hope so."

"So... Do you wanna practice a song?" Kurt asked.

Puck smiled at the look on Kurt's face. He was more innocent than Puck had ever been. Taking things slow was one thing, but Puck had a sneaking suspicion that he would have to take things at a snails pace. But a little making out couldn't hurt.

"I'm keen to practise something alright." He said, cocking an eyebrow. He stood suddenly, scooping Kurt into his arms with ease. He marvelled for a moment at how light Kurt was before walking over to the bed and depositing him gently upon it.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Don't look so worried Tiger. Mr. Shue was right, I'm not gonna eat you. I just want a little taste." Puck said. He pulled off his shirt, grinning cockily at the way Kurt's eyes scanned his well defined chest, before leaning down and carefully unbuttoning Kurt's shirt.

"I... I thought we were taking things slow?" Kurt asked as Puck slipped the shirt off of his arms. "This seems a little... not slow."

Puck looked down at Kurt for a moment, enjoying the view. Kurt's chest wasn't at all like he had pictured it. The soprano was slim, but not skinny as such, with small muscles showing through slightly. He grinned and sat next to Kurt, tracing small circles on his naked back.

"This is as far as we go today babe, nothing else has to come off. Some skin on skin just makes making out a whole lot better."

Kurt visibly relaxed at that and smiled back at Puck finally, pulling the bigger boy closer and into a kiss. They had made out before, but shedding a layer of clothing seemed to loosen Kurt up a lot and before too long Puck found himself flat on his back with Kurt straddling his waist, grinding against him as they made out.

Puck wasn't gonna lie, seeing Kurt getting so worked up was majorly turning him on and he was sure Kurt could feel the Puckersaurus standing at full attention. The breathy moans Kurt let out were sending him to another level and he was finding it hard not to flip the boy over and remove his pants.

"Kurt, have you seen my...Oh god."

Kurt immediately jumped off of Puck and seemed to have crossed the room before Puck had even had time to look at the source of the words.

"Oh fuck." Puck whispered as he looked to the top of the stairs, where a very shocked looking Burt Hummel was gripping the railing so hard Puck was sure the metal would bend.

"Dad... we were just practising for Glee!" Kurt stammered, turning an even brighter shade of red when he realised the lameness of what he had just said.

"I see. Kurt, put your shirt on and head up stairs. Puckerman and I need to have a little talk."

"Dad..."

"Now Kurt." Burt demanded sternly. It was clear to Puck that Burt Hummel was not a man to be messed with and his heart began to pound as Kurt threw on his shirt and rushed up the stairs, throwing back an apologetic glance to Puck.

When they were alone, Burt shut the door and slowly decended the stairs, looking like he himself didn't particularly want to have this conversation. When he reached the foot of the bed that Puck was still sitting on he sighed, closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"Put your shirt back on too Puckerman. I'm trying to pretend I don't see that piercing."

"Yes sir." Puck mumbled as he yanked his shirt over his head.

"That's marginally better." Burt said. He sat down next to Puck before continuing. "Look. I'm not good at this stuff with Kurt and I doubt I'll be any better with you, so I'm just gonna lay it all out for you now."

"Yes sir." Puck said quietly, meeting Burt's gaze even though all his instincts told him to back down.

"I don't know you too well and that haircut doesn't really inspire confidence, but Kurt likes you and... well he's a pretty damn good judge of character. I don't know that I'm ready for Kurt to be dating, but I doubt that me being ready for it matters too much. Kurt's a good boy and he deserves the best. I expect you to give him that Puckerman."

"I will Mr. Hummel. I... I really care about your son."

"I know. That's why I'm not going to give you too hard a time. But I swear to god, if you hurt him or push him into anything he doesn't want, I will end you. I will pay that nasty cheerleading coach to torture you and then I'll turn you into a human Mr. Potatoe Head. Got it?"

"Yes...Yes sir. I promise you won't have to do that." Puck said with a gulp.

"Good. Then come upstairs, you're staying for dinner."

With that Burt walked back up the stairs and out of the room, leaving Puck sitting on Kurt's bed, his hands shaking as he tried to recover from Burt's disturbing threat. He was a scary man, but in a way Puck respected that. He knew all about how fear worked, inspiring it himself in his fellow students every day.

"It's fine Puck." He muttered to himself as he walked up the stairs. "Just don't fuck this up."

AN: There ya go. Thank you for the great reviews, in particular the review from STARZHEI, It was so nice to read. And I promise you, barring another big break up, car crash, being robbed at gun point or a giant earthquake (The events of my life in January and Febuary) updates will be a lot more regular. I anticipate this fic being finished before the end of next month and I will be one of those good writers that has chapters prepped in advance for my next fic :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

"Hey Carole." Puck said sheepishly as he walked into the Hummel's kitchen, where Kurt, Burt and Carole were putting the finishing touches on their dinner.

"Oh hello Noah!" Carole exclaimed, "Twice in one day! I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me you know."

"How could I ever forget a woman as beautiful as you Carole?" Puck asked, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Puck had known Carole for as long as he had known Finn and over time she had become like a second mother to him. Although he got along well with his own mother, even he knew his personality could be, at times, a lot to try to handle, so they had had their fair share of arguments. Every time he had felt like he couldn't handle going home, he knew he would be welcome at the Hudson household. Since Carole and Finn had moved in with Kurt and his father, it was true that Puck had backed off a lot, giving them space to adjust, as well as giving himself time to figure out how he would fit in with this new family. If only he had known how hard he would fall from Kurt, he would have started visiting again much sooner.

"Don't you worry Carole," Burt said with a smirk to rival Puck's trademark expression. "I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot more of Puckerman from now on."

"Well that's just lovely." She replied, well aware of the true meaning behinds Burt's words and the extreme look of relief that crossed Kurt's features. "So Noah, are you staying for dinner?"

"I'd love to, thanks." Puck replied with a genuine smile. Carole really was one of the most warm, caring people he knew. He only wished her son would start showing the same traits sometime soon.

"Noah, could you help me set the table?" Kurt asked while giving him a look that suggested saying no was not an option. Not that he would have refused Kurt anyway.

He followed Kurt into the dining room and smiled when the smaller boy closed the door behind them, giving them at least a moment of privacy before dinner began. The moment the door clicked shut, Puck snaked an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him into a tight embrace, nuzzling his neck gently.

"Your Dad's scary." He mumbled in between placing small kisses along Kurt's throat.

"Yes, well that's where I really get my divatude from after all." Kurt said with a contented sigh, relaxing into Puck's grip. "So what happened?"

"Basic caveman stuff. If I hurt you, I'm pretty much getting all of my organs rearranged, possibly outside of my body."

"Oh god."

"But... otherwise I think it went well. I doubt he totally approves of me just yet, but he's giving me a chance. And that's all I need really."

Kurt turned in Puck's arms so that they were face to face and smiled up at him.

"Thanks Noah - for not freaking I mean. I was certain my Dad would send my first boyfriend screaming into the night in terror." Kurt said. He blushed fiercely after a moment, upon realizing what he had said, hoping desperately that Puck wouldn't call him on it.

"Boyfriend huh?" Puck said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well... I mean... only if you wanted to...uh..." Kurt mumbled, flustered.

"Relax babe." Puck said, sliding his hand across Kurt's back in a way he hoped was comforting. "Boyfriend sounds good...it sounds great actually."

Before Kurt could reply, the dining room door opened and in walked Finn, with Quinn following behind. Kurt and Puck sprang apart, both flushed with embarrassment at yet again being caught embracing, before setting the table as they had promised.

* * *

"So kids, anything exciting happening in Glee Club?" Carole asked, finally breaking the silence that had enveloped the table since dinner began.

"We have a new assignment today, to pair up and sing a duet celebrating our similarities rather than our differences." Quinn replied. "Luckily, we get two weeks to prepare since this time it's a hard one."

"Doesn't sound to hard to me, just gotta be nice to someone and sing about it." Burt said with a chuckle.

"Quinn got paired with Rachel Berry dad." Kurt said, eyebrows raised as he wondered how his father would react, having experienced Rachel's insanity first hand after meeting her at a Glee invitational earlier in the year.

"It's been nice knowing you Quinn." Burt said solemnly, as he patted her arm gently.

"How about you sweetie?" Carole asked, looking to Finn.

"Tina. Should be OK, but I don't really think that we have very much in common."

Puck smiled slightly at that, knowing that Tina might just be able to sway Finn's mood in his favour a little - if the assignment ended up happening at all that is. Although the rest of rehearsal had been canceled that day due to extreme Finn shaped bitch fit, Mr. Shue still wanted to have the club complete the assignment, so he had paired them up anyway, planning to reintroduce the idea at the next lesson. What he hadn't counted on was Rachel's extreme enthusiasm. Only moments after compiling the list of pairs, Rachel had taken it upon herself to inform them of who they had been paired with. Still, if things carried on being as intense as they were, Puck doubted very much that the assignment would happen.

"What about you guys?" Burt asked, throwing a look to Kurt and Puck.

"We're together." Puck said in a voice he hoped sounded as confident as he wanted it to be. He knew nobody at the table would fail to notice the double meaning of his words.

He looked across the table at Finn, his maybe best friend and raised his eyebrows, mentally daring Finn to say something. He wasn't to be disappointed.

"Jesus." Finn muttered, shaking his head. "You guys are really - "

"Finn, don't" Quinn warned, placing her hand gently on his forearm, her favourite move for calming her boyfriend. "This isn't the place."

"What's going on here?" Burt demanded, his eyes flickering from Kurt to Finn.

"Nothing." Finn muttered, his expression sour. He quickly looked to his plate to avoid Burt's glare.

"No, come on Finn. If you've got something to say, man up and say it." Puck growled, feeling his anger rising.

Puck knew something like this would happen, it was only a matter of time, but he'd promised himself he would try to ignore it when it did, because Finn was supposed to be his best friend and he had to come around to the idea eventually. But something tonight had changed all that. Or maybe it was due to a combination of somethings.

Burt Hummel had pretty much given them his blessings and Kurt had actually called him his boyfriend. That changed things. But more than anything, the way Kurt was currently clutching his hand under the table changed things. He now knew just how much Kurt needed him to stick up for them, and their relationship.

"Forget it." Finn growled before turning to look at his mother. "May I be excused?"

"Finn honey, I really think you should stay and talk to us about what's bothering you."

"Finn, I have to agree with your mom on this one - I thought you were OK with Kurt now, you know, being gay." Burt said stiffly, obviously trying to keep his temper in check. "I'm going to ask again, what's going on?"

"No. I.. I'm cool with Kurt now. Be gay, whatever. But this is bullshit. Puck - you're not gay!" Finn yelled, his voice getting louder by the word. "He's just confusing you."

"Finn." Puck said, through gritted teeth. "You really need to shut up and stop talking about things you don't understand. I know it's a surprise, I get that, but Kurt's my boyfriend now. Just be happy for us man."

He looked over at Kurt and flashed him a small smile that he hoped conveyed how he was feeling. Kurt was naturally a worrier and Puck didn't want him doubting their relationship at all just because of what Finn was saying. A small part of Kurt's mind probably already wondered if Puck was just "confused" and having Finn imply it probably really hurt him.

"Finn, I think you'd better finish your dinner in your room. Later, we all need to sit down and have a serious talk." Burt said, making an effort to keep his voice even. It was instinctual for him to defend Kurt no matter what and he was known to fly off the handle when he felt his son had been slighted.

Finn looked over at his mother expectantly, but she immediately nodded her agreement with Burt. He stood up slowly, a sullen expression on his face, which immediately turned beet red when he turned to face Quinn.

"Uh...Sorry Quinn." He offered quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Quinn, said, with a tone so icy it was no wonder she was feared as much as adored at their school. "But I don't think it's me you should be apologizing to."

Flushing even more, Finn left the room without looking back.

"So... Puck, you like boys now. That's new." Carole said, once again being the one to break the silence that had taken over the room.

* * *

Later that evening, after Quinn had left to drive home, Puck found himself sitting in the Hummel-Hudson living room with Kurt, Carole, Burt and a very reluctant looking Finn. Originally he had pulled Kurt onto his lap, but settled for having the smaller boy nestled into his side upon seeing Burt's slightly pained expression. Although Burt was OK with them being together, maybe it was too soon for such outward expressions of affection. The room was silent as everyone sitting there tried to think of the right thing to say.

Puck was well aware of his sometimes bad temper and tendency to punch first and ask questions later and from what he had heard, he gathered Burt wasn't much better. It seemed pretty unlikely that Burt would actually hit Finn when something stupid inevitably came out of his mouth, but there was no way he would stand for Kurt being disrespected in his own home.

He and Kurt had talked about this briefly and Kurt had explained how worried he was about how his father would react to Finn's less than positive opinion of their relationship. Kurt had told him how much he loved Carole being around and now nice it was to see his father finally happy again. He didn't want Finn's attitude to cause Burt to ask them to leave, even if it was to protect his feelings.

Puck wondered briefly what it was like, to have a father that loved you so much that he'd give up his own happiness, without a second thought, to protect you. Must be nice. Finally, Puck could take the silence no longer.

"Finn, dude, what's going on?" He asked, doing his best "I really care" Mr. Shue impression. "Why are you so pissed off about this?"

Puck watched as Finn's eyes flickered around the room, at his family, before he spoke. He had seen Finn nervous plenty of times before, but this time he looked more so than ever. It made sense really, there's not really a safe way to explain to your mother AND Burt Hummel why you don't want your sort of brother to be happy.

"I just... I really don't think you two are a good idea together and nobody needs this drama right now. Puck, you're straight and eventually you're going to realize that and break Kurt's heart. You're my best friend and I know it sounds like I'm being an ass, but deep down I think you know it's true."

If the situation at hand wasn't so serious, Puck would have laughed. Although Finn would never be accused of being the smartest guy in the room, apparently he knew the exact thing to say to appease Burt and Carole. He had just fed them the perfect story and Puck was sure they bought it. Even an adult with the best of intentions could be easily swayed by guys like Finn. To Puck it was obvious he was lying, but apparently Finn and Carole didn't. He and Kurt could press Finn for answers, but Finn was as stubborn as an ox, so there was no way he would change his story in front of the adults.

"Well Finn, your intentions are good, I can't deny that." Burt said, patting Finn on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you for trying to look after my boy."

Puck tried desperately to restrain an eye roll and judging by the tight squeeze he felt from Kurt, the smaller boy was fighting a similar battle.

"It's really good that you want to take care of Kurt honey, that's exactly what we were hoping for." Carole added, "But Kurt's old enough to make his own decisions and you need to respect that. If he wants to be with Puck, that's up to him."

"I guess..." Finn muttered, his eyes firmly locked on his feet. "But I don't have to like it."

"No." Burt agreed. "But a little less hostility would go a long way."

"Fine." Finn said, looking towards Kurt and Puck. "Do whatever you want."

With that, Finn stood and left the room, effectively bringing the discussion to an end. Although Puck knew Finn was only saying what he knew Burt and his Mom wanted to hear, what they would believe, he couldn't help hoping there really would be a little less hostility from now on. Things with Kurt were going really well and he just wanted to enjoy that with as little drama as possible.

"So, that went well." Carole said.

* * *

"You were pretty restrained back there." Puck commented as he reached for Kurt's hand, pulling him close. The pair were standing next to Puck's truck, outside the Hummel-Hudson house, saying goodnight.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell Finn to shut the fuck up about twenty times, but I guess that would have been less than helpful.

"Probably." Puck replied with a smirk, hearing Kurt Hummel swear was still quite the novelty.

"I just... as much as Finn is pissing me off, I don't want my dad to have to ask them to leave."

"I know Tiger. That's why I didn't bust out my guns back there."

"Ah yes, the famous guns. Hopefully I get to see them again sometime soon."

"Count on it...but next time, lets lock your bedroom door first."

"Sounds good to me." Kurt replied. "Now hurry up and kiss me before my dad comes out. I don't think he can deal with another show tonight."

* * *

**AN****: **Wow this chapter took me forever. Not very flowy. Also ever since I gave my boss my two weeks notice, she has been giving me lots of extra work. Meh, it's fine, I'm leaving anyway, so I just won't do it properly.

Thanks for all the reviews, they are all so awesome and make me want to type all this out, rather than just imagining it in my head.

Next chapter has been started and will be from Quinn's point of view, don't worry, I didn't forget about her!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Quinn let out a loud huff of frustration as she sat at the back of her health class, staring at Santana, who was sitting a few rows ahead of her with Brittany. Ms. Pillsbury was subbing today and doing her best to get through a sexual health talk, although Quinn couldn't help wondering if there was anyone in the world less qualified to talk about sex.

Because of Ms. Pillsbury's inability to finish a sentence without blushing furiously and fixating on one of her bizarre pamphlets, the class was extremely boring and as a result, Quinn found her mind wandering back to Santana constantly.

She had been searching for over a week for some dirt to bring the Latina down and so far had come up empty handed. Sure, there were many obvious things about her that would have destroyed the reputation of anyone else, but infuriatingly, these things seemed only to enhance Santana's popularity.

If Quinn, or any of the other girls at McKinley were to sleep around the way Santana did, they would be outcast. The students of McKinley High were surprisingly old fashioned and a lot of Quinn's popularity was due to her "virtue". It seemed like every guy wanted to be the one to finally get the great Quinn Fabray in the sack, but like she always told her fellow Cheerio's, it's all about the teasing, not about the pleasing. The harder it was to get a McKinley girl, the more she was prized, and nobody played hard to get quite like Quinn Fabray.

But for Santana, the opposite proved to be true. Santana was easy - she'd sleep with anyone - and seemed proud of it - it was even rumored that she had slept with "Patches", one of Lima's more notorious hobos. Quinn would never forget the smirk of glee Santana wore when last years Thunderclap had come out and the name underneath her picture read, "Slutana Lopez." She was proud of the label she had been given. Still, it always gave Quinn a slight jolt of pleasure when she remembered bribing Jacob Ben Israel to print it. No doubt Santana would be less than impressed if she ever found out about the source.

Spying Santana and Brittany linking their pinkies under the table and giggling to one another at Ms. Pillsbury's attempt to put a condom on a banana, Quinn felt another stab of annoyance. When it eventually came out, Quinn knew the gay thing would work in Santana's favour. Maybe it was because all the boys lusted over Santana and Brittany anyway, but Quinn was sure if she announced that she was in love with Rachel Berry, she would get very different results.

Lord knows when she exposes Puck and Kurt, they certainly wouldn't become more popular, in fact she'd be very surprised if they weren't run out of school.

There had to be something she could use against Santana, she would just have to start digging a little deeper to find it. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head and Quinn cursed herself for not thinking of it before. It might not lead to anything, but it was simple enough and should have occurred to her earlier. Quinn raised her hand, resolving to spend more time watching Coach Sylvester for tips on destroying someone.

"Yes Quinn?" Ms. Pillsbury asked, seemingly relieved to get a chance to stop speaking for a moment.

"Could I be excused? I need to use the restroom."

"Of course, not.. not a problem."

Quinn smiled to herself as she left the classroom, her favourite part of her good girl image was the way adults trusted her implicitly. As far as they were concerned, a girl as nice as Quinn could never be up to something.

As she neared her destination, she slowed her walk and looked around cautiously. She wasn't really expecting to see anyone wandering the halls between classes, except maybe Puck, but she had learned from previous scheming that you could never be too careful. It certainly wouldn't do her reputation any favours if she was caught going through someone else's locker.

She tried to look as natural as possible while spinning the dial on Santana's locker, hoping that if someone should happen to see, they would just assume it was her own. That was one of the best things about having a good reputation - nobody ever looked too closely at what you were doing. People naturally assumed that Quinn was the ultimate "good girl", a fact she used to her advantage every day.

It wasn't hard to get Santana's locker open, Quinn had seen her open it countless times before, but she couldn't help a small pout of disappointment as she opened the door. She had half expected some sort of incriminating evidence to fall right out, but by first appearances, Santana's locker looked totally average.

"Average locker for an average cheerleader." She muttered as she began to search through various books while trying to maintain the order of the locker. Santana could often be clueless, but Quinn wasn't about to take any chances. The best plans sometimes failed due to laziness.

While flipping hurriedly through the pages of one of the last books, that looked suspiciously like it had very rarely been opened, Quinn felt a small jolt of hope when a small, rectangular card fell out and fluttered to the ground.

Upon reading the card, Quinn could barely contain her glee - Now things were going to get interesting.

* * *

"So how can I help you Miss...Berry?" Dr. Wu asked, checking his chart to confirm her name. Quinn grinned, at least if anyone found out about the visit, Rachel Berry's life would become a lot more interesting.

She took in her surroundings for a moment before proceeding. Typical doctors office, nothing much to look at, but Quinn knew this room held a deeper secret, several really if her information was correct.

"Please, call me Rachel." Quinn said, smiling sweetly before going in for the kill. "I'm here for some information."

"Of course Rachel." the Doctor replied, going over to a table stacked so high with pamphlets Ms. Pillsbury would be jealous. "What did you need to know?"

"Why was Santana Lopez here?"

"Miss Berry." Dr. Wu said sternly, "While I cannot confirm or deny that Santana Lopez was here, if she were, it would be none of your business of course."

"Oh come on Doctor." Quinn said, smiling and walking a little closer to the man. "Just tell me what I need to know and we can forget this whole visit ever happened."

For a moment, Quinn was worried. Her only bargaining chip was pretty tenuous, after all, who knows how much of what Terri Shuester had told her was true?

When Quinn had run into Mr. Shuester's wife some time ago, she was shocked by the state of the woman. Quinn had only met her once before, while she briefly worked as the school nurse. Apart from supplying them with her "vitamins" she had seemed like a fairly well put together woman. The woman she had bumped into in the parking lot that morning was very different.

It was clear to Quinn immediately that she had been drunk and she remembered feeling wary about approaching her, but the story the woman - now the ex-Mrs Shuester - had told her had made it all worth it. She had always wondered why Mr. Shue left her, and what had happened with the mysterious baby. Everyone knew there wasn't going to be a baby Shue, but not why.

Luckily, Quinn had been in the right place at the right time.

"Dr. Wu... do I need to give you some sort of incentive?" Quinn asked, quirking an eyebrow at the blush that immediately flooded the doctors face. "Ew... I was actually thinking more along the lines of blackmail. See, I happen to know about something very interesting that happened here."

"And what would that be, Miss. Berry?" Dr. Wu asked, his voice faltering slightly.

"Let's just say it involves Terri Shuester... well, Terri Del Monico now... it seems like what you agreed to do helped her get a divorce instead of a baby, as well as being bad enough to ruin your business if anyone found out."

The doctor sighed, thinking back to how a very similar conversation had played out with Terri some time ago. It seemed he would once again have to give in to blackmail to keep his head above water.

"Finn. Santana Lopez has been here. For a termination."

Quinn grinned, knowing she couldn't have asked for better ammunition.

* * *

"So... this is weird." Santana said as Quinn began expertly applying a layer of mascara to the Latinas eyelashes.

"What?" Quinn said, giving Santana a small smile. "We used to do this all the time."

"I guess... it's just been so long."

"Well you have Brittany now, I know you guys are close, but that doesn't mean you and I can't have some girl time together every now and then."

Quinn moved away from Santana and sat down on the bed, surveying her work. She had spent the last hour in Santana's bedroom, transforming her usual harsh but sexy look into something more demure, reestablishing their friendship just enough to give her "big finish" full impact. She needed Santana to know she was serious, so it had to be a very big shot.

"I guess." Santana agreed before smiling, her first genuine smile for Quinn in what seemed like forever. "Why now though? This girly day seems very sudden."

"I'm glad you asked." Quinn said quietly, before taking a deep breathe and steadying herself for what she was about to do. Sure, she knew she could be a mean, vindictive bitch when occasion called for it, but it was still hard. "I need your help."

Santana chuckled and threw Quinn an incredulous look.

"So, this is why you've been the antiQuinn today. Of course. Well, let me cut your sob story short." Santana said. She stood up and opened her bedroom door. "I'm not helping you out of whatever shit heap you've gotten into, bye bye."

"I think you'd better close the door."

"Oh really?" Santana replied, her voice thick with venom.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want your parents hearing about your latest sin... but maybe since you seem so unwilling to help me, I should just go straight to them after all."

Santana thought for a moment before closing the door softly. She sat down on the bed next to Quinn, her body rigid.

"You don't have anything on me Fabray."

"You know, for quite some time, you would have been right. You do a good job of covering your tracks. But!" Quinn said, holding up a finger to stop Santana interrupting, "I did happen to find out something very interesting today."

"As Finns girlfriend that must have been a very novel experience."

"Careful Santana. After you hear me out, I have a feeling you're going to wish you had been a lot nicer to me."

Santana rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut.

"It turns out, doctor patient confidentiality isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"What's that supposed to mean." Santana said, her voice suddenly quiet.

"Dr. Wu and I had a nice, long conversation. In fact, once he got going, I didn't know if he'd ever stop!" Quinn said as she stood up and loomed over Santana, who seemed to shrink closer to the bed with every word. Quinn reached over and grabbed Santana's hair, pulling it just enough to hurt.

"Quinn..."

"I know. I know about your baby and I know what you did." Quinn said, her voice suddenly an octave lower. "Help me and nobody else has to know. Screw with me, and your life is over."

"Wh..what do you want?" Santana replied, her eyes fearful.

Quinn released her grip on Santana's hair and smiled. "Now, that's more like it. It's pretty simple really. You've gotten a little out of hand Santana, it seems like you've forgotten your place in life. I'm the hero, you're the sidekick and everybody knows the hero gets all the glory."

Santana looked surprised for a moment, before confusion took over her face again.

"Quinn, what the..."

"I'm supposed to rule that school and I can't do that with you gaining so much popularity. You and I both know I'm destined for prom queen and right now, you're the only thing standing between me and a clear run up to that crown."

"That's not my fault." Santana spit, angry at being threatened for something she could hardly control. As in reading her mind, Quinn smiled softly before continuing.

"Whether or not you planned it, it's happening. But there is something you can do. Something you're GOING to do in fact. Tomorrow, you quit Cheerios."

"No way!"

"I don't really think you have a choice here San, do you?" Quinn asked. When her question was met by silence, she continued. "You're going to quit Cheerios and then you're going to publicly break up the little thing you have going with Puck. You're going to tell Jacob Ben Israel it's over between you and Puck because he wouldn't fuck you, and you caught him checking out Kurt's ass."

"How do you know about Puck rejecting me for Hummel?" Santana asked quietly.

"It's true? Wow. That's embarrassing for you. I was just thinking it's make a good headline for his blog. Wow... rejected for a guy...if I wasn't blackmailing you, I might feel bad for you."

"Quinn, if I do this, I'll be nothing at that school." Santana said, her eyes begging for a reprieve.

"That's kinda the point."

* * *

The next morning, Quinn smiled to herself as she opened her locker. She had just walked past Coach Sylvester's, where one of the janitors was sweeping the shattered glass of one of her windows. The coach hated losing a Cheerio that she didn't fire herself.

Across the hall, a very distressed looking Santana was talking quietly with Jacob Ben Israel as the disgusting boy scribbled notes furiously.

Today was going to be a great day.

* * *

AN: Ha, so yeah, my lack of updating is astounding, I know. As usual, my life is a total mess, I wont bore you with the details, but a big part of it revolves around my boyfriend now being a fiancé. Just not my fiancé. Yup.

That takes a while to process.

But I'm ready for fanfic again, reading it has proven to be a good distraction, but the frustration I felt at fics that weren't being updated made me feel very guilty about neglecting my own. Hopefully I still have readers.

On a fic note, wow Quinn is a crazy bitch. This chapter was a little hard, some stuff didn't mesh well with the whole Quinn not being preggo thing, but it all kinda worked out. Also, yay for a full Quinn chapter, in my mind, there is a small side story forming for her after this is complete.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Today was just one of those days. One of the many days Puck knew he would have been better off staying in bed all day and ignoring everyone. But, as his luck would have it, his mom was on a mission to keep him in school and had forced him to attend.

Still, at least Kurt would be there.

As he stepped out of his truck and headed towards the familiar halls of McKinley High, Puck felt his heart lift slightly. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. Kurt would be there, maybe in the mood for a little make out session in an empty classroom and he could just head to the nurses office if classes became too annoying.

As he walked down the hallway, towards where he knew Kurt would be standing at his locker, primping in the large mirror stuck on the inside of his locker, Puck felt the eyes of his fellow students fall on him. On the whole, he was used to a certain amount of attention, being such a stud and the most feared student at McKinley, but today something was different. Instead of the usual furtive glances, where people would quickly look away before drawing Puck's attention, or the admiring looks from girls wanting to be his next conquest, the looks he was drawing felt more accusatory. It was as if they weren't scared of him at all.

Puck shook his head slightly and grinned, paranoia was not a good look on him.

Spying Kurt standing exactly where he had expected, Puck felt his spirits lift once again, causing him to briefly wonder if his rapid mood swings were all just a part of being sort of gay, before joining his boyfriend. Standing behind him, Puck leaned down, quickly pressing a kiss to the back of Kurt's neck, before surprising himself by only glancing around very quickly.

"Brittany, I told you, I don't like girls that way." Kurt said, his back still turned. Before Puck could reply, Kurt turned and poked his tongue out. "Got ya!"

"Hey Tiger." Puck growled quietly. "I missed you."

Puck stuck his hands in his pockets and lowered his gaze, hoping he was perfecting the "Aw Shucks." look he knew Kurt liked. Surveying his boyfriend quickly, Puck found himself wanting to skip school for the day and take Kurt somewhere a little more private. Sure, he'd go at it right there in the hallway, but he had a sneaking suspicion Kurt wouldn't be quite as keen for such an extreme PDA. Not yet anyway.

"Hi Noah." Kurt replied, his voice steady, but the blush that slowly crept across his cheeks betrayed the excitment he was trying to disguise. "How are you?"

"Better now. I've been feeling a little weird today, but maybe it's just that I missed you too much."

"Ah, what a charmer." Kurt said playfully. "How ever will I resist?"

"I'm hoping you won't babe."

"Hey Lady!" A voice boomed from down the hall. Puck turned to see Azimio, Karofsky and the rest of the football meat heads walking towards them. "Finally got yourself a boyfriend huh?"

Feeling Kurt tense by his side, Puck had to fight a surprisingly overwhelming urge to punch the other football player in the nuts. Instead, he clenched his fists and hoped he wouldn't have to get violent. He'd take them on if he had to, but five against one are never good odds.

"What's wrong Puckerman, ashamed?" Karofsky said, leering at the mohawked teen. "I suppose anyone would be."

"What the fuck..." Puck began before being cut off by Azimio thrusting a piece of paper at his chest. As they walked away, Karofsky shoved Kurt into a locker, much to the amusement of the other football players.

"See you around, Homo Explosions." Azimio called over his shoulder.

Puck extended a hand to Kurt, pulling him into a standing position before looking at the piece of paper Azimio had given him. Upon reading the words, shock seemed to freeze the blood in his veins.

"What's wrong Noah?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Short version, ever body knows about is. Jacob's blog..." Puck said, turning the paper to show Kurt the print off of a page of the schools infamous gossip blog. On it was a lengthy article with testimony from an unnamed source, and a sloppily photoshopped picture of the two of them.

"Oh.. wow."

"Yeah, I guess news travels fast."

"Noah... What do you wanna do about this?"

"Mostly, I wanna get us out of here today."

"Skip school?" Kurt said, his eyes comically wide. "Both of us?"

Puck grinned before jerking his head towards the doors.

"But Noah..."

"It'll be fine babe. It's just one day."

For a moment, Puck felt nervous as he waited for Kurt to make his decision. With any of his past girlfriends, he would have gone whether they ended up coming or not. Nobody stopped the Puckzilla from doing what he wanted to do. This time was different though. Puck knew if he left Kurt alone today, he would bear the brunt of this particular round of gossip. Sure, he had plenty of friends, the entire glee club, to back him up, but if Puck were around, at least Kurt wouldn't be getting all of the heat. If anything, Puck was the one in the firing line, after all, he was supposed to be straight.

"Ok." Kurt said, as a small smile slowly swept across his face. "It'll be fun."

"Cool. We'd better leave separately. My mom's at work already, meet me at my place in twenty minutes?"

"Count on it." Kurt said.

* * *

"Ok Kurt, show time." Kurt said as he stared at his reflection in the mirror of the girls restroom, where he was lucky enough to have a brief break from the gawking. Knowing the attention he would get on his way out of the school, Kurt braced himself to put on the performance of his lifetime, so far anyway.

Mercedes had already text him to ask him what the hell was going on and Kurt had no doubt he would have to face her before he could leave. Hell, she'd probably be waiting right next to his car, if she wasn't positioned directly outside the restroom door.

Ordinarily, Kurt would love nothing more than to confide in his best friend, he could definitely use some advice, but he knew there was no way he could tell her what was going on. Mercedes was his best friend in the world, everybody knew that, but even Kurt couldn't deny that the diva couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it.

And this was a secret he needed to keep. At first, it was easy to tell himself he was keeping his new relationship a secret for Noah's sake, but in all honesty, it was as much for himself as well. FINALLY having a boyfriend was an amazing feeling, something that in his more dramatic moments, Kurt was sure he would never have. Sure, in college it was quite likely he would meet someone, but that seemed like a lifetime away to Kurt. But for now, keeping it a secret seemed like the best course of action.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Noah, but more that he didn't know how sure Noah was of his sexual revelation. Not everybody knew they were gay for as long as they could remember. Deep down, Kurt knew Noah would never intentionally hurt him, but at the same time, it was all so new, especially for Noah, that Kurt could understand him having some uncertainty.

The other part, that perhaps worried Kurt more than Noah changing his mind, was the idea of his own life changing so dramatically. Kurt had gotten used to his role in the school, however much he despised it. How would people react to him having a boyfriend? A boyfriend that had previously been known as the straightest stud at McKinley High. Kurt was almost certain some people would assume he had done something to convert Noah. Anyone with half a brain knew that sort of thing wasn't possible, but that didn't fill Kurt with a lot of confidence. Would the bullying escalate even higher?

After giving his hair one last tweak, Kurt plastered a smile across his face that he hoped looked natural before pushing open the door and walking back into the bustling hallway. As expected, Mercedes pounced on him before he had made it a foot out of the restroom. Next to her was a slightly less intense looking Tina, something Kurt put down to her inside knowledge of the situation.

"Kurt, where the hell have you been?" Mercedes demanded loudly, drawing the attention of everyone within the vicinity. "What the hell is this?"

Great. Mercedes had already seen the blog.

"Umm... 'Cedes, can we talk about this outside?" Kurt asked, as he grabbed her hand and looped his arm through Tina's, quickly dragging them both outside towards his car.

"Kurt!" Mercedes yelled, wrenching her hand away when she got to his car. "Spill!"

"Mercedes, I thought you would know more than anyone that this is nonsense. It's probably something Karofsky put Jacob up to to get to me."

Kurt looked to Tina just in time to see a flicker of surprise cross her face, before she got her expression under control. He had to admit, Tina's poker face was very impressive and it made him wonder just how many other secrets his goth gleemate was keeping.

"That makes sense." Tina said quietly. "Both you and Puck had arguments with Karofsky last week."

"Oh boo." Mercedes said, putting an arm around Kurt. "I'm sorry. Do you think Puck's going to freak?"

"Probably." Kurt said, "I just hope he doesn't think this has anything to do with me, like it's some sort of fantasy of mine."

"Don't worry Kurt, he won't. Puck can be an ass, but I think deep down he's not as stupid as he seems. I assume. Nobody can be THAT dumb!"

"You're right 'Cedes." Kurt said, pulling her into a tight hug. "Even so, I think I'm gonna go home and let this blow over a little bit. There's no way I could focus in class today."

"That's probably a good idea. Call me if you need me to beat down some dumb jocks white boy." Mercedes said, planting a kiss on Kurt's cheek before taking Tina's arm and walking back towards the school, Tina turning just long enough to give him the thumbs up and catch him mouthing his thanks. Tina was really great at covering.

Kurt sat in his car for a moment before setting off, resting his head on the wheel. That was stressful. Not even the lying part, but the fact that it came so easily. More than anything, Kurt hoped Mercedes would forgive him when he and Noah eventually decided to go public.

* * *

Puck paused, looking at his reflection in the mirror for one more moment before going to answer the door, hoping beyond all hope that Kurt would like his choice of clothing.

"Hey babe." Puck said, leering at his boyfriend, who's expression of shock would have been priceless had he not been so nervously awaiting Kurt's reaction. Taking his hand, Puck gently lead Kurt inside and closed the door to the outside world, where the clouds had taken over the sky and rain was beginning to fall slightly.

"Noah... wow." Kurt said, his cheeks flushing red.

"I know, pretty awesome." Puck said with a grin, gesturing to his body, which was naked, except for a pair of tight red boxer briefs. "See anything you like?"

"A whole lot of somethings." Kurt said breathlessly, before pulling Puck in for a deep kiss.

Mentally congratulating himself for an awesome plan, Puck kissed Kurt hard, pulling the smaller boys body flush against his own. Breaking away for a moment, Puck looked at Kurt and smiled fondly.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?"

Kurt nodded his head uncertainly, causing Puck to smile again.

"Relax babe." Puck said in a tone he hoped was reassuring, but playful enough to keep the mood going. "We don't have to do anything big, I was just thinking we could get into bed and make out a bit, remember what I said about skin on skin?"

Kurt laughed then and to Puck's intense relief started climbing the stairs, his fingers still intertwined with Pucks. As Puck lead Kurt to his bedroom, he mentally went over the room quickly, hoping he had tidied it enough for Kurt to feel comfortable. Kurt Hummel was defiently the type of guy to get turned off by a pile of dirty laundry on the floor.

"This is your room?" Kurt asked uncertainly as they entered.

"Yeah, not what you'd expect I guess."

Puck surveyed the room, trying to see it from Kurt's eyes. It definitely didn't fit in with his bad boy persona. While the room was reasonably tidy, a feat that was major in itself, the decor didn't scream Puck. Rather than the dark colors and posters on the wall he was sure people expected, the walls were a clean white, with nothing hanging on them at all. His room was modestly furnished, a big bed in one corner, a desk for homework on the opposite wall. Not what you'd expect, but nothing too out of the ordinary. Puck knew it was the tall bookcase, fully stocked, against one wall that had caught Kurt's eye.

"I just never imagined you were such an avid reader." Kurt admitted

"I guess people wouldn't. I know I'm usually a big dumb jock, but it's like the Jekyll and Hyde thing again. Noah likes to read. Sometimes I can't stand being around people... sometimes books are easier I guess."

Kurt was quiet for a moment and Puck suddenly wished he could read minds. After what felt like a long silence, he spoke again.

"Just... don't tell anyone OK? I gotta keep my image going after all."

Kurt laughed then and sat down on the bed, pulling Puck down with him.

* * *

Puck smiled to himself as he pulled in to McKinley High's parking lot. Today was going to be OK. As he stepped out of his truck and saw Kurt's shiny black Navigator across the lot, he felt a thrill of excitement go thorough him, thoughts of the previous day flooding his memory.

They had spent hours in bed together, just cuddling and talking, with a healthy amount of kissing thrown in for good measure. It had been one of the nicest days of Puck's life. Even though they didn't have sex, or even strip down beyond their underwear, just being that close to Kurt had been on of the most sensual experiences of his life. Even so, Puck was still a stud and had found himself incredibly hard at the sight of Kurt's slim body and the feeling of his smooth, amazingly pale skin against him. After Kurt left, he had wasted no time in removing his underwear and giving Puckzilla some much needed attention.

"Sup fag?" a voice called from across the parking lot.

Puck turned immediatly towards the dumpster, his eyes searching for Kurt. Karofsky and Azimio stood by the open dumpster, both looking extremely proud of themselves. Before he could think for even a second, Puck began to stride over to them, fists clenched.

The moment he made it to them, Puck felt the freezing slap to the face that only a slushy could deliver. His eyes burned as the sticky substance dripped down his face, closely followed by another slushy facial.

"Damn Azimio." Karofsky said with a laugh as they began to walk away. "I didn't think he'd come running over, the fag must love his new nickname."

Puck groaned, they weren't talking about Kurt.

Trying desperately to ignore the feeling of humiliation that had rushed over him, Puck made his way into the school, headed for the first bathroom he could find. As he walked through the halls, dripping slushy in his wake, he felt all eyes on him once again.

This time, the stares were more obvious than ever before and Puck even caught some people openly laughing at him. The hostile vibe from his fellow students made Puck march even quicker, determined that nobody would see how embarrassed he was.

As he walked through the bathroom door, his cheeks burned again with shame. He had definitely heard someone make a crack about the girls room being down the hall.

* * *

AN: Here ya go. Some stuffs... firstly, I know cutting the Kurt and Puck intimacy parts seems like a total tease, but I have a plot (an actual written one for once!) and it's all ticking along nicely.

Secondly, I don't know if this comes across in a nonweird way, but from Pucks POV, he refers to himself as Puck, while Kurt refers to his as Noah. This looks and feels really messy when I'm writing it, but it makes sense to me, so hopefully it doesnt come across as me just forgetting and using whatever.

Thirdly, every time I write from Kurt's perspective, I feel like I have completely messed up everything. I just can't seem to relate. Sure, I was a gay teenage boy in a small town, but I was always more of a Puck kinda guy, so hopefully I'm not doing too badly. Let me know!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

The rest of the week had slowly passed since Puck had first become very familiar with the infamous slushy facial, and he could honestly say he had never had a more stressful week in his life. Hostage negotiators had easier weeks. Sitting in his truck, Puck thought over the last few days and sighed. At least it was Friday.

Thinking over the events of the week, Puck felt sick. Not only from fear and a pent up sense of rage that he just couldn't shake, but from the idea that he was no better than the bully's themselves. Sure, since joining Glee club, he had changed, that much was obvious to everyone that knew him, but deep down, Puck worried about whether or not the change was permanent. A year ago, he was just like Karofsky and his pals, hell, he was the main instigator. He had lost count of how many times he had thrown somebody in the dumpster, or just how many dollars he had spent on slushies, only to throw them in the face of the first person to cross his path. Maybe that was the worst part, he had never even had specific targets. Sure, there were people that got the raw end of the deal more often than others, but for the most part, his bullying had been totally random. It was all about maintaining that crucial element of fear.

That was the thing a lot of people didn't understand. Being popular had very little to do with people actually liking you. As long as you could make enough people intimidated, you'd always be at the top of the heap. That was just the way it was at McKinley, and Puck couldn't help thinking the rest of the world too.

Fear was an interesting thing, something Puck had been thinking about over the last few days, having experienced it in increasing doses as the days went by. Before any of this had happened, before Glee club really, Puck had loved inspiring fear in others. That was his thing. Everyone knew Puck was a total badass who wasn't to be crossed by any means. Fear had delivered him to the top and kept him there.

But, little by little, his control over fear had eroded. And now it consumed him.

In small ways, he had always been fearful. Noah that is, not Puck. Puck was never afraid of anything. Noah was scared of almost everything. It was strange, the way he felt towards his public persona. Puck was Noah's mask, the one thing that enabled him to get through everyday. But slowly, the mask had stated to slip away.

At first, it was wonderful. By taking away the protection "Puck" offered him, Noah began to live his life for the first time. He made friends, not jerks like Karofsky who stood by him for as long as it was beneficial, or Santana who used him for whatever he had, but real friends, like Tina, who stuck by him because she cared. Hell, he even counted himself lucky that he could call Rachel Berry his friend.

His relationship with his mom had improved too. They had always been close, but part of him always held back. After his father had left, he had felt a lot of pressure to be the man of the house and his mother had been weary of making that worse. While they were pleasant with one another, they seemed to always be slightly on edge, as if one wrong word could ruin everything. Since he had started allowing himself to really feel things, their bond had increased dramatically, both now sensing it was OK to show their love. His mom knew he wasn't going to turn out like his father, and he knew his mom would never push him away, or blame him for what happened. He had spent a long time blaming himself.

Even his school work had improved, something that shocked all of his teachers and even shocked Noah himself.

But freedom came with a price.

Since letting himself feel, letting himself actually live in the world instead of hiding, he had grown to understand the true nature of fear. Instead of controlling it, he was it's slave. Now he had something to lose. Someone.

Noah sighed, for what felt like the millionth time that week, before stepping out of his truck, determined to spend the next few hours with as few introspective thoughts as possible. If anyone would have told him six months ago that that would be an issue, he'd have laughed. Right before punching them of course.

As he walked through the familiar halls of his daily hell, he felt all eyes on him again and heard the quiet murmuring that he was certain had been quieter the day before. People were getting bold, pretty soon "Puck" would be a thing of the past. He tried not to let it get to him as he walked quickly to his locker, keeping his head down.

As he passed the football players who had been tormenting him for the preivous week, his heart gave a small jolt. Standing in the middle of the group, next to Azimio, was Finn, who gleefully joined in with the others, snickering at Puck and making comments as he passed.

_Guess the lines been drawn_. He thought.

* * *

"So..." Quinn said quietly, looking around the room.

Kurt could tell that she was uncomfortable and he couldn't really blame her. Aside from the times she was at their house with Finn, and Glee club of course, they had very little interaction. Even when they were in the same room, they rarely spoke to one another, not because of some sort of animosity or anything, simply because they weren't really friends. They smiled politely at one another and occasionally said hi, or complemented each others outfits in the hallway, but for the most part, their worlds didn't coincide nearly as often as it seemed they would, but all in all it was a comfortable non-friendship.

When Quinn had first joined Glee Club, Kurt had briefly considered trying to befriend her, but her relationship with Finn had proved to be too much of a stumbling point for him at the time, as well as a slight suspicion that as the Jesus fearing, captain of the celibacy club, Quinn might not be to receptive to him and his less than secret sexuality. Still, she had been good about his relationship with Noah, which was why he had dragged her into an empty classroom to talk.

"This is more than a little awkward right?" Kurt admitted, throwing Quinn what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"A little." Quinn agreed. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's about Noah."

"I thought so." Quinn replied, a small, unreadable smile twisted her lips for a moment. "Is he giving you a hard time? I mean... pressuring you for..."

"No." Kurt interrupted, blushing fiercely at the idea. "Not at all. Noah's been a perfect gentleman... in that respect."

"So what's up?"

"I just need a little advice and I... I didn't know who else to go to. I mean, Santana actually dated him, but she frightens me in a kind of unnatural way and I just thought... well, you have a boyfriend..."

"I'm sure I can help." Quinn said, as she moved over to sit next to Kurt. She placed her hand on his forearm lightly and smiled at him. "I'll try at least."

"It's just... Noah's been great and all, but I kinda get the feeling that he's pushing me away. Or being kind of distant... or something."

"Ah, I've been there Kurt. That's the plight of every girlfriend.

The two laughed slightly, for a moment, before Kurt looked more serious once again.

"I know it's hard on him, people are already starting to suspect somethings going on with us. That article that Jacob ran seems to have convinced most people. I understand, why Noah might be feeling uncertain about things. I've know I was gay since forever, it must be hard to have everyone watching while you're trying to figure yourself out...I just... I'm scared"

"Of what?" Quinn asked softly, her eyes shining with concern.

"I don't wanna lose him. It was hard before, being on my own. But now... I don't know, now that I know what it's like to have someone... how can I go back?"

"You'd be ok. You're the strongest person I know Kurt. And you have your dad and Finn's mom. Your friends... all of us in Glee. And you have me. I know we haven't always been close, but I do care for you, and I'll be here whenever you need me."

Kurt swiped at his eyes quickly before pulling Quinn towards him for a tight hug. At first, both were slightly stiff, but relaxed into each others arms. Kurt smiled, in spite of how he was feeling, glad to have made a connection with Quinn.

"Thanks Quinn, that means a lot to me."

Quinn smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand before standing up and moving towards the door. She turned back to face Kurt quickly, her hand already on the door knob.

"Kurt... the only advice I can give you is something my mom told me. You have to make them see how much they need you. Sometimes boys are too stupid to know what's good for them. You have to show them. Be bold Kurt."

With that, she walked back into the hallway, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts.

_Be Bold._

* * *

"Noah, are you sure you want to go out like that?"

"Yes Ma, I'm sure."

"But won't you get cold?" His mother asked, her eyebrows creased with concern.

"I'll be fine Ma."

Puck chuckled as his mother left his bedroom, shaking her head with a mixture of disbelief and concern. He looked at himself again in the mirror, just to make sure.

"Yep." He said aloud to himself. "I look hot!"

After school, Puck had raced home to get ready for the party that evening. His social standing hadn't slipped quite to total loser level, so he had still heard about it. One of the Cheerios was having a huge party at her house, courtesy of her parents being on a business trip, and everyone was going to be there. Literally everyone, even the Glee Club had been invited, on the condition that they didn't, under any circumstances, break out in song. Although it would be harder for some of them than others, Puck was sure they could manage it, hopefully without even having to give Rachel any Valium.

Puck knew it was going to be a big night for him. The fact that he was invited at all was a big deal, it must mean he was still somebody. He just had to show everyone he was the same somebody he'd always been.

So, as soon as he had entered his bedroom, he had torn apart his closet, searching for the the right look. He wanted to look hot, so people would still know he was a total stud, but also for Kurt. Kurt took so much pride in his appearance, Puck often felt he had to make more of an effort.

Standing in front of the mirror, he smirked. Mission totally accomplished.

His mohawk was freshly shaved, his chest covered with his tightest white wife beater, with his leather jacket on top. His jeans were grey with a few strategically placed rips and tight enough to easily fit neatly into his combat boots. All in all, a total badass.

As he took a nerve steadying drink from the whisky bottle he had stashed in his closet, he briefly debated wearing some shades. It might add to the look, but would probably seem too much like he thought he was a celebrity.

Tonight was the night. He was going to win back his friends and have Kurt by his side. Everything was going to turn out fine.

He hoped.

* * *

Things really weren't turning out fine. At all. When he had first arrived, Puck had been happily embraced by Brittany, who quickly lead him to the keg, knowing him too well. There were only a few other people around, in his anxious state Puck had failed to realize just how early he had left... even Rachel wasn't here yet.

he had chatted to Brittany for a while, occasionally sharing a greeting with someone new that arrived, or refilling his cup from a seemingly endless supply of beer. As more and more people arrived, the music got louder and Brittany's attention wandered further and further away from Puck. When Santana walked through the door, Puck knew he would have to find someone else to hang out with. Brittany had practically flown across the room to her "friend".

Aside from being slightly bored and feeling a little akward whenever he tried to talk to someone he knew who had suddenly decided he wasn't worth it, he was having an ok time. More people than he thought were talking to him, although he still felt like he was constantly being talked about.

When Kurt and Tina arrived together, Puck felt his heart lift. Making his way through the crowd to them, he pulled Kurt into a tight hug, whispering a greeting into the smaller boys ear. He then pulled Tina into a hug, which he was ashamed to admit went on for a little too long. It wasn't that he was into her, but a part of him wouldn't have minded people thinking that.

It was a douchetastic move, he knew that, but he couldn't help hoping people thinking he was bisexual would be a little easier than people thinking he was gay.

Kurt rolled his eyes at him, but luckily looked more amused than annoyed.

Things were going ok. Until they weren't.

"Well, lookie here boys. Homo Explosion's COME OUT in force tonight." Karofsky's voice boomed.

The crowd seemed to part as if controlled by one collective mind as the bulk of the football team walked towards them, calmly, as if they had every right to talk to them the way they were. As if it was what everyone was thinking. Disgust registered in Puck's gut as he saw Finn was with them, smirking. He felt Kurt tense beside him and the urge to comfort his boyfriend was matched equally by the urge to walk out the door an never look back. Why did he have to deal with this shit?

"They don't even care who see's." Azimio said, pushing Puck's shoulder roughly.

"It's sick." Finn said, his voice low and dangerous. "Fucking disgusting."

"What the fuck is wrong with you Puckerman?" Karofsky asked in a voice that suggested a reply would be unnecessary.

Puck's eyes darted around them room. Everyone was staring. Everyone looked angry. Santana stood in a corner, next to a very confused looking Brittany. The expression on her face was one of triumph, she had no doubt been looking forward to this moment for a long time.

Everyone was judging him.

Puck couldn't explain what he did next. In his mind, he was a good guy. He never meant to fuck things up. They just wouldn't stop staring.

The room fell into silence as he wrapped his arms aorund Tina, pulling her close and kissing her roughly. His hands slipped down to cup her ass as he ground his hips against hers. Time was frozen, nobody moving, nobody daring to breathe until the moment when Tina pushed him away roughly, her face flushed in embarrassment and rage.

"I'm not a fucking homo." He growled.

Suddenly, from his right, a fist connected with his jaw. He barely had time for the pain to register before Tina slapped him hard from the left.

"You bastard." Kurt ground out, his voice barely above a whisper.

Even though Puck allowed himself to look at Kurt for only a second, the expression the smaller boy wore broke his heart. He knew for the rest of his life, that look would stay with him.

Silence still filled the room as Kurt stormed out. For a moment, there was nothing, before the sound of cheering filled his ears. Everything rushed back suddenly and Puck began to gain awareness of what had happened. As Kurt's friends stormed towards him, Puck gulped.

He never meant to fuck things up. It just happened.

* * *

AN: Ugh, this chapter did not want to be written. I had concussion for a large part of the week, courtesy of someone slamming my head into a door frame, not so much fun. But I think my brain is back to normal size now, and ready for a week with no drama whatsoever (PLEASE!)

In this chapter, there is a lot of angst and introspection. I like that in a fic, I only hope other people do to. I really wanted the end to feel quick and jagged, like Puck's brain was five steps behind what was happening, even as he went over it again in his head.

Next chapter will start at this point and I'm going for a fast paced, "oh fuck i really messed up my life and I don't have a lot of time to fix it before it's too late and can never be repaired" feeling, so that should be all angsty and grr... I like lol.

And finally, omg Quinn is such a bitch befriending Kurt like that! I love Quinn, but I kinda made her a total monster. Oops. I bet this is how Sue started out...

Hope you're enjoying, thanks for all the reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"Fuck." Puck muttered as he sat in his truck. The music from the part down the block was blaring, loud enough for him to hear from where he was parked. He was sure most of the people at the party were still talking about him, now more than ever.

What the fuck had he done?

It didn't seem possible to have messed up everything so quickly, but somehow Puck had. His relationship with Kurt was sure to be over, his friendship with Tina and the rest of the Glee Club and even whatever pseudo-friendship he had with the football club. By trying to impulsively fix everything, he had instead screwed it up beyond measure. Classic Puck move.

And now Kurt was gone, god knows where, Tina was sure to be pissed at him and god only knows what everyone thought about him now. If anything had made it obvious he was having some sort of big gay identity crisis.

He couldn't explain why it mattered so much, what everyone else thought about him. It just did. More than anything, Puck wanted approval. This was just so messed up.

Starting his truck, Puck resolved to find Kurt and somehow make things right.

The moment it dawned on him, he felt like a total idiot for not thinking of it right away. He had been driving around Lima for over an hour, visiting all of the places he thought Kurt would go, searching for any sign of him. He had to explain and at least try to make things right. He wouldn't blame Kurt if he never spoke to him again, if he never forgave him.

Hell, Puck wasn't sure he could ever really forgive himself. He just knew he had to try to get Kurt to understand. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

After he had first left the party, he had tried to call Kurt, with no success. His boyfriend had simply let the calls right through to voicemail, eventually shutting off his cell phone altogether. Puck then made the nearly fatal mistake of calling Tina, who, after screaming at him for a full five minutes, handed the phone over to Mercedes, who had apparently heard all the details of what had been happening. After threatening him and screaming words that would make a sailor blush, she had hung up. Neither of them had listened to a single word he had to say.

He had just been about to head home - to give up and accept the fact that the next time he saw Kurt, it would really be over - everything would be back to the way it was before.

Well, except that this time, literally everyone hated him.

But then, in a very un-Puckerman moment, he felt a spark of genius, knowing exactly where Kurt would be.

He sighed, knowing that by replaying the events of the night in his mind he was just stalling. He stepped out of his truck and looked towards the cabins by the lake. Of course Kurt would be here.

He hoped.

The brightness of the moon was suddenly obscured by clouds, just as the first heavy drops of rain began to fall. Without any lights around, the absence of the moon plunged Puck into complete darkness and it took his eyes a long moment to adjust.

The rain began to fall harder as Puck gingerly made his way towards the general direction of the cabins and within moments his clothes were completely soaked. Spying a dim light in the window of the farthest cabin, Puck felt his chest tighten. Kurt was in there.

He stood outside the door, shivering, while trying to decide what to do. He knew he knock on the door, but his arms just wouldn't seem to move, paralyzed by the cold and the fear Puck felt of rejection in equal measure. He hadn't been rejected often in his life, his good genetics had seen to that, but the times he had been had stayed with him forever. Could he deal with the rejection that was sure to come swiftly after he knocked on the door in front of him? Puck didn't think so, but a sudden urge to just do s_omething _propelled his fist forwards.

The silence that followed Puck's knock felt like death, but at the same time was strangely comforting. If Kurt really wasn't here, he didn't have to beg and plead. He didn't have to be totally honest, to risk getting really hurt. If Kurt wasn't here, he would have a little bit longer to think of a way to be convincing, a way to prove how much he really did care.

Spurred on by the lack of response and his growing feeling of being alone at the cabin, Puck grew bolder and turned the doorknob, feeling a pang of surprise when the door opened easily, onto a cozy, inviting looking room. Standing in front of him, eyes red and puffy from crying was a furious looking Kurt. The fire that was burning in the fireplace being him gave his usually pale skin an eerie red tint.

"You know..." Puck said as he stepped inside after one torturous, silent moment. "You really should lock the door if you're out here alone."

"Thanks for your concern Puck." Kurt said quietly, his voice devoid of all emotion, before he turned away and walked over to the bed that sat in one corner of the room. He sat down daintily, not looking at Puck.

Puck winced at the tone of Kurt's voice and the use of his nickname. He could deal with rage, sometimes it was easier, but the quiet, controlled way Kurt had spoken unnerved him, as if the smaller boy was aleady shutting himself off. Puck knew Kurt was good at hiding his feelings, even from himself and that if that started to happen, this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Kurt I..."

"You're sorry right?" Kurt interrupted, not looking Puck in the eye. "You're just going to come here and beg for my forgiveness and everything is just going to go back to the way it was?"

"Please Kurt, just let me explain."

"Why? So you can string me along for a little bit longer?"

"It's not like that! You have to believe me, I'm not stringing you along." Puck said, a note of desperation starting to creep into his voice. "I just made a mistake. A really fucking big one."

"How many more though Puck? How many more times are you going to make this mistake?"

"Kurt that's not fair. What the hell did you expect me to do, come out right then? In front of all of the homophobic jocks, you know, the ones who _already _hate me?" Puck said, starting to feel annoyed. Sure, he had fucked up royally, but it wasn't like Kurt didn't know why.

"I expected - I _hoped_ - you would do _something_... is this what it's always going to be like?"

"No... Kurt I just... I just need some more time." Puck said, softening slightly as he moved over to Kurt and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Noah... I have to protect my heart."

"What are you saying?" Puck asked, his voice low. He didn't dare look Kurt in the eyes, afraid that he already knew the answer.

"I just don't know anymore. I don't know if I can take the chance... eventually, you'll just break my heart won't you?"

"Kurt. I don't know what's going to happen in the future...hell, I have no idea what's going to happen within the next five minutes. I just know I love you and I want what's best for you."

"Even if that isn't you?" Kurt challenged.

"Even then."

The silence that followed gave Puck a moment to think over what was being said. It was true that he loved Kurt, more than he had loved anyone and he knew Kurt loved him too... but maybe he wasn't right for the boy? Puck knew being with him wasn't exactly easy and wasn't always fun... Kurt deserved the best...

"Shit Noah..." Kurt said, startling him out of his thoughts. "You're soaked...you must be freezing."

Puck smiled ruefully, glad that Kurt had steered the conversation away to a less dangerous topic, even if he knew they would have to revisit it.

"Nah, I'm too much of a badass to freeze." He said with a smirk, betrayed only by a slight shiver that ran through his body. Kurt rolled his eyes, seeming to snap back into diva mode instantly.

"Take of your clothes Noah." Kurt said, smiling at the expression of excitement that crossed Puck's face. "Go sit by the fire and warm up."

Puck did as he was told, partially because having a still pissed off Kurt order him to strip was incredibly sexy, but also because the warmth of the fire was so seductive in it's own way. When he had stripped down to his boxers he felt a slight flush of heat cross his face. Sexually he was comfortable with his body, but being exposed like this, in this setting, made him feel a small sense of shame.

The shame he felt quickly evaporated as he sat by the fire and looked back at Kurt, who was slowly stripping in front of him.

"Kurt?"

"Noah... I don't know what's happening with us, or what the future holds, but we still have tonight right?"

Puck felt his pulse quicken as Kurt removed his final piece of clothing, standing fully naked in front of him. As Kurt walked over to where he was sitting by the fire, trying his best to look casual, his heart felt like it would explode. It had never raced like this before. Kurt stood before him, seemingly without any of the shame that Puck felt about himself and stretched out his hand, which Puck eagerly took. Guiding Kurt to sit on his lap, Puck looked deep into his eyes.

"Are you sure this is the time?"

"No... But I want it to be. Please Noah. Make love to me?"

"Gladly."

* * *

Puck woke with a start, surprised by the feeling of arms around his waist, before glancing around the room and remembering what had happened. Light was just beginning to stream through the window, signaling the start of a new day, but Puck knew he had a little while before Kurt would wake up - Puck had certainly worn him out.

He lay still, trying not to wake Kurt while he tried to figure out what to do. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little freaked out by what had happened between them and he wasn't sure what it would be like when Kurt finally awoke.

Puck had had a lot of sex in the past, that wasn't a secret to anyone who had met him, but, aside from never having slept with a guy before, Puck had never, ever had such strong feelings for someone he had had sex with. For Puck, it had always been about getting off and showing what a stud he was. For Noah, sex was way more emotional and it scared him a little bit. While he was in bed with Kurt, he had been more vulnerable than he had been in years.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly to himself, wondering if everything was always going to be this complicated with Kurt. The night had been amazing, but now he was more confused than ever. He knew Kurt was still mad at him, and while they were having sex Puck had briefly wondered about Kurt's abrupt change in mood, but, being a typical teenage boy, he wasn't exactly going to stop what he was doing to talk about feelings. He may be gay now, but he was still a dude after all.

But now, in the morning light, with Kurt's soft cheek pressed against his chest, he had to wonder. How could Kurt go from totally pissed to wanting to get his V card stamped?

Looking at Kurt as he slept peacefully, a small smile on his lips, Puck felt suddenly riddled with guilt. He had pushed Kurt into it!

Maybe not intentionally, he hadn't actually said anything about sex... it was the farthest thing from his mind when he pulled up at the cabin in search of Kurt. But maybe his actions had. Kissing Tina like that...Kurt knew it was because Puck was scared of what everyone thought about him, but what if he thought it was about something else as well? Kurt was one of the strongest people he had ever known, but even he had doubts and moments where he questioned himself. What if he thought Puck had kissed Tina for fun? Because he wanted to? Or because Kurt wasn't giving him enough?

As soon as he thought it, Puck felt disgusted with himself. It was so obvious, he just didn't see it the night before. No - he didn't want to see it. In the past, Puck had taken the virginity of a lot of girls and to him, it was really no big deal. But with Kurt it was different. It was supposed to be special - perfect even - but he had ruined that by being too selfish, to stupid to see the truth. Kurt didn't want to sleep with him last night, he just did it to keep Puck happy. Because he thought that was all Puck cared about.

He felt sick as he looked at the sleeping body beside him. Kurt looked beautiful when he was asleep, but all Puck could see was the Kurt from last night, and the signals he should have picked up on. Now it was done - Kurt could never get that perfect first time he deserved.

He thought back to the question Kurt asked him last night,

_How many more times are you going to make this mistake?_

How many more times? How many more times would he end up hurting Kurt? He'd beaten Kurt up, thrown him in dumpsters, slushied him and nailed his lawn furniture to his roof. That was the old, pre-Glee Puck, but he knew the scars still ran deep.

But then, worse even than the physical stuff, he had really hurt Kurt emotionally. When he thought about it, his stomach rolled. Since becoming involved with Puck, he had lost the relationship he had with Finn, his sort of brother, he'd distanced himself from Mercedes, his best friend in the world...

...and Puck had forced him back into the closet.

He hated lying about their relationship and trying to keep it a secret, but it was necessary - for him at least. But making Kurt keep it secret was like making him hide again. Everyday Puck would do or say something to keep people from suspecting and he had never once really considered how it must make Kurt feel.

"Fuck." Puck whispered to himself. "I'm a shitty boyfriend."

Slowly he eased himself out of the bed, careful not to jostle Kurt too much and wake him. He quickly pulled on his clothes which had dried nicely by the fire before creeping out to his truck, taking a moment to be surprised at how far he had walked in the pitch dark. It was still cold out and the sun was barely risen, so Puck ran to his truck, shivering slightly as he sat down in the drivers seat.

He reached across the the passenger side and grabbed his school bag, thankful that he had been too lazy to take it into the house the day before. From inside the bag he pulled some notepaper and a pen and started writing a note for Kurt, trying to explain.

When he had finished, he folded it carefully, before running back to the cabin and sliding it under the door. Taking once last look through the window at Kurt's sleeping figure, he felt his stomach roll, before sprinting back to his truck and driving home.

* * *

"Mmm...morning." Kurt mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. He sat up, looking around the room for Puck. "Noah?"

Climbing out of the bed, his eyes opened wider when he noticed his boyfriends clothes were gone. Kurt walked slowly over to window and peered outside, wincing slightly at the bright sunlight that shone from outside.

"I must have slept in..." he said quietly. "I can't believe he just left without me..."

Suddenly Kurt began to feel a little worried. What if something had happened to Noah? Or... what if last night wasn't good for him?

Feeling his spirits dampening every moment, Kurt made to go back to the bed, when something on the floor caught his eye. He reached over to pick up the piece of neatly folded paper and opened it scanning the page quickly.

By the time he had read it for the fifth time, the words started to sink in and the tears he had been holding back began to fall.

* * *

"Alright alright I'm coming." Mercedes yelled irritably as the pounding on her front door got louder. Diva face in place, she wrenched open the door, ready to give whoever it was a piece of her mind, a star like Mercedes Jones needed her beauty sleep after all "This better be good...Oh, Mr. Hummel!"

"Uh.. Hi Mercedes. Is Kurt here?" Burt asked, stepping in to the house and poking his head through the living room door. If he didn't look so worried and tired, Mercedes would have knocked some sense into his head for bustin in like that.

"He didn't come home last night?"

"No... I just, he was going to a party and when he didn't come home with Finn I kinda assumed he was with you. But this morning, Finn told me what happened with that punk Puckerman and how he stormed out and everything...He won't answer his cell phone..."

"Did you try Puck?"

"Only a thousand times. I swear to god if he did something to Kurt..."

"Then we'll both fuck him up Mr. H." Mercedes said roughly, feeling angry beyond measure. She knew Puck would be bad for him and would break his heart.

It briefly crossed her mind that they could be together, making up, but she knew Kurt would have let his dad know where he was. Happy Kurt was responsible, depressed Kurt... not so much.

"I'll get in touch with all the Glee kids and then start looking for him Mr. Hummel." Mercedes said kindly, before pulling Burt into a hug. "Don't worry, Kurt can take care of himself. He's strong, he'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." Burt said, giving Mercedes a look that made her want to cry. She had never seen anyone so frightened before.

* * *

"Kurt?"

He jerked his head up, eyes widening in surprise when he heard the soft, melodic voice call his name. Night had fallen some time ago and she was the first person to have walked past in hours. She sat down daintily next to him, pulling him close and hugging him tightly.

"Kurt where have you been?"

"Here. Just... sitting."

"Everyone's really worried about you. We've all been looking for you. Even Santana."

Kurt chuckled softly as he disentangled himself from her embrace.

"He...he left me Quinn." Kurt whispered, as fresh tears began to slide down his cheeks.

"Oh Kurt..."

"I can't believe he's really gone... after we..."

"After you what?" Quinn asked, reaching out to take Kurt's hand. "Did you..."

"Yeah. When I woke up, he was gone.I thought if I... if we had sex, he'd be happy..."

He thrust the letter Puck had left towards Quinn, who took it and began reading soundlessly. When she reached the end, she pulled Kurt back towards her, slowly rocking him backwards and forwards, like her mother had done for her when she was little, while he cried into her hair.

"Come on Kurt." She said after Kurt's sobs had started to subside once again. "I'll take you home."

"Thanks Quinn." Kurt said with a sniff, looking her in the eyes for the first time. "You're a good friend."

Quickly, Quinn blinked away the tears that threatened to spill, a feeling of guilt hitting her like a physical blow.

* * *

Puck pulled his truck in to stop at a small gas station on the outskirts of what looked to be the smallest town in America, even worse than Lima. As he filled the tank, he let his mind drift back to Kurt for just a moment. Leaving him in that cabin had been so hard, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He just hoped the letter would explain it.

Maybe one day he could go back and explain it properly, but for now, distance was the best thing he could give Kurt. At least this was he'd have a shot at meeting someone who would treat him right. Someone better than Puck.

And at the same time, a small, hopeful part of him thought that maybe... just maybe, this fresh start would do him good. He could leave his past behind... all the bad shit...

He could say goodbye to Puck and just be Noah.

* * *

AN: So many things I want to say about this. Hopefully it came across the way it should have.

1. Yeah, Kurt goes from mad to super horny really quick, but it's his way of trying to keep Puck, I hope that was obvious. I've been in this position myself (except I was the Puck) and it sucks for everyone except angsty fanfic writers.

2. Quinn... this is the last we see of her in this fic, but the wheels are in motion for her to feature heavily in the sequel.

3. One more chapter, but this is essentially the end. I know people wanted Finn to get what he deserves for being a jerk and for Quinn to get taken down, but I've learned life doesn't always work that way, things are often left unresolved. BUT! In the sequel, loose threads WILL be tied. I have it all planned. More details next time!

4. And finally, I know cheated on the sex side, but after writing it, it felt all wrong and read like really bad porn, so i think it's better left for now.

Final Chapter will be up in a few days, so for now, enjoy and review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

_Dear Kurt,_

_I don't really know what to write, but I have so many things to say. I guess it's hard to explain why I'm leaving after the best night of my life, other than to say that I'm an idiot._

_I want you to know, I'm sorry. You have to believe that I never meant to hurt you, even though I know I'm hurting you now. Things are just so screwed up. I know it's a stupid line, but in our case, it's true - It's not you, It's me._

_You've been nothing but perfect to me, you've loved me in a way I never thought possible and so far all I have done is hurt you. Ever since we met, I've hurt you, but it took loving you to hurt you the most. You deserve so much more than I can give you and I just want you to have a chance for that._

_I know right now you think that I'm the only thing you need, I know I feel that way about you, but I also know one day, I won't be enough. I can't be brave like you and making you hide isn't fair. Hell, even if I'd come out, things would have just gotten worse. I know it sounds cocky, but I'm a badass, at least in the schools eyes, and as much crap as I would have gotten for dating you... you would have gotten so much worse._

_I can't do that to you._

_Now that I'm gone, maybe you can find someone who can treat you right and be the boyfriend you need. You won't have to hide it from anyone, not like with us. I know keeping things a secret from Mercedes was hurting you a lot more than you let on. And maybe you can get back what you had with Finn. I know even though he's been a total douche, you guys were close before. Now you can be again._

_It's OK to hate me. I want you to know that. And, it's really OK for you to move on. Please move on. Be sad, but not for too long, because one day I know you'll understand it's better this way. Please, don't try to find me. My mom knows where I went, but I made her promise not to tell anyone. It's better for us to have a clean break. It's better for you._

_Be safe and be strong and take on the world, if anyone can make it, you can. Even though we can't be together and I don't know if we'll ever meet again, I'll always love you. I just wish that was enough._

_All my love, Forever,_

_Noah._

**AN: **Yup, I know, kind of a non chapter, but I wanted people to see the note Noah left for Kurt.  
Rest assured, while this is the end of this fic, it's not the end of the story. Sequel is very much in the works and I think you're going to like it. The sequel will focus on Kurt and Noah, but will also feature Quinn, Finn, Santana and some (hopefully not Mary Sue like) OC's. I predict it'll be a long one, but hopefully it'll be worth it, not just long in the sense of meaningless prattle. Next fic will take place at the start of season 2 (this fic was pretty non-specific about timelines, but the next one will be more defined.)

Thank you for all the reviews, in particular from **Jasondragon64** and **STARZHEI,** who left reviews that made me glad to be a writer.

**Author Alert** everybody, by the time you read this, chapters for the sequel have been written and are ready to post when the time feels right.

Love Dyl.


End file.
